Damaged
by AllisonMadness
Summary: Harry is severely injured and Snape is in for a life changing event when he comes to retrieve Harry at the beginning of his first year at Hogwarts. This is a Snape adopts Harry and Harry gets a family story. There will be no slash, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Harry is severely injured and Snape is in for a life changing event when he comes to retrieve Harry at the beginning of year one. This is a Snape mentors Harry story.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR owns it all, I just wanted to play in her world.  
><em>

**Chapter 1**

When the owl delivered Harry Potter's first Hogwarts letter, sliding it through the letter slot, Harry never knew. The heavy cream envelope, addressed to Harry Potter, the Cupboard under the Stairs, sat on the kitchen table until Uncle Vernon arrived home from work. After he had opened it and read the contents, he threw the letter in the garbage. Nothing was said by Vernon or Petunia. Harry, shut into his cupboard by this time of day, was lying on his pallet. Voices from the telly slipped under the door, but no sounds reached his ears.

The next morning, after Uncle Vernon and Dudley had left the house, Aunt Petunia let him out of the cupboard and left him to make his way up the stairs and into the loo, where he washed and used the toilet. Then he made his way back down the stairs and, after some fumbling, found a bowl of cereal and a glass of water. Today he got breakfast. Tomorrow would be lunch and the next day was nothing. This was how it had always been since the accident.

After eating, he let himself out into the tiny enclosed back garden and sat in a chair on the equally tiny patio, next to the back door where it was shady for the greater part of the day. He remained there until the back door opened and hit the back of his chair, signaling that it was nearly time for him to return to the cupboard. He used the toilet again, and was back in his cupboard before Uncle Vernon returned home from work. No one spoke to him and he spoke to no one in return. Uncle Vernon pretended that the boy was gone and Aunt Petunia and Harry did nothing to ruin his fantasy world. Life was easier that way.

Harry spent weekends locked in the cupboard. Aunt Petunia would bring him a bucket, two sandwiches and a pitcher of water. He would be let out again on Monday morning. Occasionally, the family would leave for the weekend and Aunt Petunia would unlock the cupboard before they left, while Uncle Vernon was waiting in the car. Those were the best times. Harry would take a long bath and wash his hair. He would sit on the floor in the sitting room with the telly on loud, letting the sounds wash over him, and he would eat some of the things in refrigerator, and try to figure out what they were. His favorite thing to drink was orange juice and he would empty the container, knowing that nothing would be said to him. He was like a ghost, living on the fringes of actual life, and as long as he didn't get in anyone's way, no one would notice that he was there.

The summer days slipped away. Dudley left for three weeks' holiday with some of his friends. Harry's birthday came and went without him even knowing. His Aunt and Uncle had never told him when it was, all he knew was that he was the same age as Dudley and that Dudley had just turned eleven. Harry had been confined to his cupboard during Dudley's birthday party. Therefore, in Harry's head, he was eleven, but he had no way of knowing if it was true.

Summer was Harry's favorite time of year. He could sit in his chair in the garden in his bare feet and not have to worry about trying to keep warm. He would walk in the grass, feeling the warm earth beneath his feet. He had lain on the grass once, but it had made him itch and Aunt Petunia would not allow him a bath to wash it off. His bath days were Tuesday and Friday, but he was never certain when those days were until Aunt Petunia handed him a towel when she let him out of his cupboard.

One day in the middle of August, he slipped and fell on the stairs on his way back down from using the toilet and didn't get up fast enough to avoid Uncle Vernon coming home from work. He heard the noise of the door slamming come faintly to his ears and knew that Uncle Vernon's little fantasy world was about to end. He heard a roar that he supposed contained words, but couldn't make them mean anything in his head. He felt a large, strong hand grab his upper arm, painfully digging into his scars, dragging him to the cupboard where he was thrown inside, hitting the back wall. The door slammed and the locks engaged. He crawled over to the door and heard yelling and pounding, as if Uncle Vernon were hitting the walls with his fists. At least he wasn't hitting Harry. That was something else that had changed after the accident. He got food more often and he didn't get hit as much. Sometimes Harry thought that it was almost worth it.

_~HPSSHPSS~_

Severus Snape was furious. Striding from the apparation point, dressed in ridiculous Muggle clothes, he seethed. He did _not_ want to be retrieving Harry Potter from his relatives. The thought of having to spend most of the next two days in the company of said brat before he could put him on the train was almost enough for him to send his resignation to Dumbledore. When Severus had told him as much, Dumbledore had merely smiled at him and said that it was necessary. All of the other teachers were _unavailable_. Severus snorted. That was so unlikely as to be laughable, but still, here he was on his way to retrieve his most hated enemy's son and take him to Hogwarts. He could feel the migraine starting in the back of his neck and quickly drank a headache potion pulled from the pocket of his suit jacket.

The house at number 4 looked exactly like the other houses on Privet Drive. Perfect lawn, perfect hedges and a sparkling clean car sitting in the drive. The perfection almost made Severus's headache come back. Stupid Muggles, trying to beat nature into submission. Severus strode up to the door and knocked, firmly. A few moments later, a tall skinny woman opened the door.

"Hello, Petunia," Severus sneered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Petunia nearly shrieked. Severus wanted to do a _silencio_ on her.

"I'm here for Harry Potter. He must have shown you the letter from Hogwarts stating that someone would be here to retrieve him today."

Petunia turned a ghastly shade of red. "He didn't get the letter."

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "And why would that be? I know for a fact that the letter was opened. Perhaps you would care to explain who in your family was opening Mr. Potter's mail and then not showing it to him."

Cringing, but not answering him, Petunia opened the door wider, allowing him to enter. The house was spotlessly clean; the only thing that looked out of place was the rather large lock on the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

Silently, Petunia led him into the kitchen and out the back door where, sitting in a worn chair, facing away from Severus, was none other than the Wizarding World's saviour, Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, hands on his hips, but the boy had no reaction. He was probably so used to being waited on hand and foot that he didn't think he had to respond. "Mr. Potter!" he said somewhat more loudly, and it was then that the boy moved. He didn't jerk or turn his head, he simply got to his feet and turned to face Severus. What Severus saw set him back a step with an involuntary gasp that sent all his preconceived notions crumbling around his feet.

A wash of rage swept through him and he rounded on Petunia. "What have you done?" he roared.

"It was an accident," she started, but stopped speaking when his eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her.

"An accident," he hissed. "When?"

"Three years ago."

Severus looked back at the boy for a moment before turning back to Petunia. "Who else was hurt?" He cocked his head at her. "You obviously were not hurt, so I can only assume it was your husband that was damaged trying to protect him?"

Petunia shook her head. "No one else was hurt." She whispered.

"So you're telling me that an eight year old boy was _alone_ and there was an _'accident.'_ Is that correct?"

Petunia nodded, her eyes on the floor.

"Would you care to tell me exactly what caused this accident?"

"He was cooking dinner and there was an explosion," Petunia whispered.

"He was cooking dinner," Severus repeated. "You had an _eight year old_ cooking dinner."

Petunia didn't move. Severus took a step closer and growled at her. "Did you, by any chance, take him to hospital to be treated?" His voice was low and menacing.

Petunia shook her head.

Severus took a step back, afraid that if he stayed where he was, he would hex her into oblivion.

He tried to tamp down the anger, but his voice was laden with it as he shouted. "You were trusted to take him in! You were supposed to keep him safe and healthy! This is LILY'S SON!"

Shaking with rage, he turned back to look again at Harry. He looked at Harry's ravaged face, the scars traveling down both his left arm and leg, and shuddered to think what was underneath the ridiculously oversized and filthy shorts and t-shirt he was wearing. "What exactly is wrong with him, beyond the obvious?"

"He is blind and nearly deaf. He can only hear very loud voices and many times cannot understand what is being said. He doesn't speak."

Severus slowly approached Harry, who had not moved from his spot next to the chair. Severus could tell that Harry was anxious only from the fact that his knuckles were white where his hand gripped the arm of the chair and from the fine, almost indiscernible tremours that shook him constantly.

Severus knelt in front of Harry and gently put a hand on his arm. Harry flinched, but didn't move away. "Harry," Severus spoke clearly and slowly. "My name is Professor Snape. I'm here to take you to Hogwarts, a school for magic."

Harry looked confused and Severus turned his head to look at Petunia. "Does he know that he's a wizard, Petunia?"

Her eyes were wide as she shook her head. "We never told him. That word has never been allowed to be spoken."

Severus closed his eyes. "Petunia, I would _strongly_ suggest that you get out of my sight before I do something that I may regret."

With a whimper, Petunia nearly ran through the back door, leaving Severus alone with Harry.

Severus sighed, unsure how to proceed. How was he to explain everything the boy needed to know and convince him that he should leave with Severus? He was trying to formulate the words needed when he was shocked out of his contemplation by a small voice.

"Did you know my mother?" The voice was hoarse from disuse, but the words were clear. Severus looked into bright green eyes filled with cautious hope.

Without a thought, Severus summoned a glass of water from the kitchen, snorting at the screech that followed the sound of the cupboard opening and water running.

"Yes, I knew her. She was my friend when we were children." He spoke slowly and somewhat loudly, handing the glass to Harry. Harry held the glass, but did not drink. "It's water, Harry. Drink."

After drinking, Harry tilted his head slightly to one side, "Will you tell me about her?"

Severus briefly considered his request. Memories of Lily were precious to him and he did not like to share. However, this was her son and Severus decided that he deserved to know about her. "Yes. Will you come with me to the school?"

There was a short silence. "Will I have to come back here after school?"

Severus took his hand and pulled him closer. "No. I will make certain that you never have to come back here again."

"Then yes, I'll come with you." Harry took a step towards Severus and Severus was amazed at the amount of trust this boy was putting in someone he didn't know.

Severus looked Harry up and down and then pulled out his wand and muttered a cleaning charm on Harry and his clothes. Harry tilted his head again. "Did you just do something?"

"I did a cleaning charm on you." Severus replied. "Did you feel the magic?"

Harry nodded. "It tingled on my skin."

"Well, that's what you should have felt. Do you have shoes?"

Harry nodded and, limping heavily, led him into the house, feeling along the walls until he reached the cupboard under the stairs. When he opened it and disappeared inside, Severus looked in after him. There was a filthy pallet on the floor and a few broken toys sitting on a shelf. It smelled heavily of unwashed boy. Harry picked up a pair of tattered trainers that were several sizes too big and slipped his feet into them.

"Do you sleep here?" Severus had not thought it possible to be even more outraged than he was, but apparently, he could.

"Yes, this is where I live."

Severus wanted to hunt the Dursleys down and use every unforgivable on them. He closed his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself. After a moment, when he had himself back in some control, he looked at Harry again. The boy stood in front of him, unfocused eyes pointed somewhere to the left of Severus' elbow, dressed in the most horrifying clothes he'd ever seen. He sighed heavily.

Severus pulled his wand again, cleaned the shoes and resized them to fit Harry's feet. Harry nearly fell over. "Now what did you do?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"I resized the shoes to fit you."

"Oh," Harry replied, lifting one foot and then the other. "They feel strange."

"Have you ever had shoes or clothes that actually fit you?"

"No, never." As he spoke, Harry's hand reached out to the shelf, grasped a small, broken, green plastic army man, and slipped it into the pocket of his shorts.

"I'm ready," he said.

Severus took hold of Harry's hand. Slowly he led Harry out the front door to the edge of the wards. He stopped, contemplating for a moment how he was to get this child to Diagon Alley, then bent to look at Harry. "I need to take us to a place in London to purchase the necessary items for your schooling. The quickest way to do this is called _Apparating_. It is a magic way to travel and makes you feel like you're being squeezed into a small tube. The first time is not pleasant. Are you willing to do this?"

Harry nodded cautiously.

Severus reached for Harry's hand, but then changed his mind. "It would be easier if I were to carry you. Will you allow me to pick you up?"

After a slight hesitation, Harry put his arms up like a small child. "Yes."

Severus hoisted him onto his hip and Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. The boy was small and weighed nearly nothing. Severus didn't want to contemplate what _that_ meant as he Apparated them to an alley just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had his face buried in Severus's neck, whimpering.

"I didn't like that at all," Harry said.

"I told you it was unpleasant," Severus replied.

Harry snorted. "Unpleasant." He laughed brokenly, raising his head. "It was _horrible."_

Severus put Harry on the ground, transformed the Muggle clothes he was wearing back into his own robes, and led Harry into the Leaky Cauldron. The main dining room was filled with witches and wizards, and Severus realised that he could not introduce the boy as Harry Potter. As damaged as he was, he would never be able to handle the attention. It was amazing that he was able to interact with Severus as well as he did. Severus thought the boy's magic must have kept him from sinking into complete withdrawal from the outside world. Harry's ability to complain about Apparation gave Severus hope that it might still be possible for this child to develop normal relationships, given enough time and attention. Time and attention that Severus devoutly hoped would be someone else's responsibility.

Severus sat down at a table in the far corner after placing Harry in the chair next to him. He then ordered lunch from Tom and cast a silencing spell around the table.

"Harry, I know that this is going to be new and confusing for you, but there are some things I need to explain before we go to Diagon Alley."

Harry turned his head in Severus' direction and Severus pulled him into his lap so that he would hear him more clearly.

"What did your aunt and uncle tell you about how your parents died?"

Before Harry could answer, Tom brought their lunch to them. If he thought it odd that the child was sitting on Severus' lap, he said nothing. Severus moved the platter to sit in front of Harry and placed the spoon in his right hand, leading his left hand to the bowl. "There is soup and bread in front of you. To your right is a glass of juice. Can you manage, or will you need help?"

Harry felt around the edge of the bowl, sticking the tip of his finger into the soup, presumably to test the temperature. "I think I can manage, sir." Carefully he scooped up a spoonful of soup and leaned forward to put it in his mouth. A small amount spilled down the front of him, but he got most of it in. Severus took the serviette from the table, enlarged it quite a bit and then laid it in Harry's lap. Harry reached for the juice and Severus moved it into his hand. After taking a drink, he wrinkled up his face. "What kind of juice is this?"

"Pumpkin juice," Severus replied. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No, I don't think so, I've just never had it before." Harry took another drink. "It's not bad."

"Is there something else that you prefer?" Severus asked.

Harry hesitated a moment. "I like orange juice a lot." Harry said. "But this is okay."

After a few minutes of silence while Harry worked on getting more of the soup inside of him than on his shirt, he said, "I don't understand about the school being for ma…magic, sir." Harry stumbled over the word as he rubbed his finger on the rim of the bowl nervously. "Will you tell me about it?"

Severus told him about the school and about Harry being a wizard while Harry ate the soup and bread. Finally, when the bowl was empty, he sat back, leaning against Severus. "Thank you, sir. That explains so many things that I didn't understand. My aunt and uncle told me I was a freak, because things kept happening and I couldn't explain them."

"You're not a freak, Harry," Severus said fiercely. "You're a wizard. You were doing what is called accidental magic. Most wizard children will start doing accidental magic at about five years of age. You can't stop or control it, it's just the magic in you to beginning to form."

When a searching hand reached out towards his own, he moved his hand to allow Harry to grasp it.

"The Dursleys told me that Dad was drunk and that he caused a car crash. He and Mum died and I was given to them to raise. They hated me for that."

Pushing his anger aside, Severus told Harry the truth. "You're parents were killed by a very evil wizard. When this wizard tried to kill you, the curse backfired. You survived and this evil wizard didn't. As a result, your name is famous and you are now known as The Boy who Lived."

"I'm famous for not dying?" Harry asked, amazement in his voice, his head tilted back, almost as if he were trying to see Severus. He laughed shortly. "That's stupid."

"Yes." Severus agreed. "If I take you out into Diagon Alley and introduce you as Harry Potter, you will be mobbed. Everyone will want to touch you and to know what happened to you."

Harry started to shake. "I can't do that, sir." Tears formed in his eyes. "Please don't make me."

"No, I will not make you," Severus answered. He thought for a moment. "What we will do is introduce you as Evan Snape, my ward. I will protect you to the best of my ability."

Harry seemed surprised. "You would do that? Why?"

"You are Lily's child," Severus said simply. "I could do no less."

Harry buried his face in Severus' robes. "Thank you, sir," he said, his voice muffled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After securing a room from Tom for the night, Severus led Harry to Gringotts. However, after only a short distance, Severus realised that Harry would never be able to keep up, the severe limp and obvious discomfort holding him back.

Stopping in an out-of-the-way alcove, Severus knelt down. "Harry, I don't know how we're going to get everything done today. I don't want to carry you everywhere, but you're not going to be able to walk on that leg all day."

Harry's chin fell to his chest. "I'm sorry to be such a bother, sir." His voice wobbled with unshed tears.

Severus gathered him close. "Shhh… You're not a bother; I'm just trying to find a way to do this without embarrassing you or hurting you."

Harry started to cry in earnest.

"What is it, child?" Severus asked, patting his back awkwardly.

"No…No one has every c…cared about not hur…hurting me before," he gasped through the tears.

Severus lightly touched Harry's leg. "Does your leg hurt a lot?"

Harry nodded, wiping a fist over his eyes. "All the time. My arm and face too."

Severus berated himself for not asking sooner. He should have realised that the extensive scarring would be causing pain. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out a pain relief potion.

"Harry, I would like for you to drink this. It tastes bad, but it will help the pain."

Harry reached for the vial and Severus pulled off the stopper. Harry drank a bit and then gagged. "Oh, _yuck!_" he exclaimed, and then tried to give it back to Severus.

Severus refused to take it back. "Drink the rest, Harry. I promise it will help."

Holding his nose, Harry downed the rest of it. Within a few minutes, the tension in his face and body smoothed out and his shoulders relaxed.

Doing what he should have done at the beginning, if he had thought through the rage of discovering Harry in this condition, he ran a simple diagnostic over Harry. What he saw staggered him. The boy should not even be _alive_, much less walking and talking. His leg and arm had both been broken and never set, The mass of scars twisted and pulled at his skin, and he had had some brain damage, although that seemed to have healed. Severus marveled at the level of magic Harry would have needed just to overcome the physical damage to say nothing of what had happened internally. A fully trained wizard would have been hard pressed to pull off such a feat.

Severus sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Are you feeling well enough now to walk for a bit?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded happily. "The pain is gone!" he said, wonder in his voice.

"Of course it is." Severus said. "I would not tell you that if it weren't true."

Harry snorted. "Well, you're the first. Adults lie about everything."

Severus took Harry by the shoulders and bent even closer to his face. "I will _never_ lie to you. You may not like what I tell you and I may not tell you everything you want to know, but what I tell you will _always_ be the truth."

Harry was very still, but not with fear. "Thank you, sir," he said simply.

"Now," Severus said. "Gringotts."

"What's a Gringotts?"

Severus snorted. "It's a bank. We're going to get some money out of your vault so that you can get school supplies." Taking Harry's hand, they restarted the slow journey.

Harry chewed his bottom lip. "Sir, I don't think I have any money."

"Of course you do. Professor Dumbledore just didn't want your relatives getting hold of it."

"Oh." Harry replied. "Who is Professor Dumbledore?"

Severus blinked. "Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts. You'll meet him tomorrow."

Harry said nothing more. When they reached the bank, Severus dealt with the goblins, telling them that Harry could not possibly make the trip down to the vaults. After several minutes of resistance, the goblins had Harry sign a nearly illegible signature at the bottom of a document, then brought up a bag of galleons.

Harry held the bag in his hands, feeling the weight. "Sir, how much is in here?"

"Enough to get your school supplies and some new clothes," Severus said and then turned to the goblin who was helping them. "I would like you to please send an accounting of the contents of all of Harry Potter's vaults to him at Hogwarts."

"Of course, Professor Snape," the goblin replied. "He'll have it in three days."

Snape nodded, taking the bag of gold from the boy, slipping it into one of the pockets of his robes.

Harry didn't like the place that the professor had brought him to. It was full of strange smells and he couldn't tell where he was. There were no walls to guide him.

He knew that if he could hear better, he would have heard voices, maybe even words, but all that was there was a consistent buzz pressing against his ears. The professor would stop every so often, bending down to talk to him so that he would understand what he was saying, and he appreciated that. His relatives never did that. They just yelled and then yelled more when he didn't understand.

They had left the bank, "Gringotts," Harry said to himself, wanting to laugh at the silly name, and were now on their way to a place the professor called "Ollivander's" for a wand. A _magic _wand.

Harry marveled at the thought of doing magic. After years of beatings for things that had happened without him meaning to, the idea of being _allowed_, even _encouraged,_ to do magic was almost more than he could believe.

His hand was wrapped securely in the professor's hand, and the professor made sure that he didn't walk faster than Harry could. The potion that he had given Harry made the pain much less, but walking was not easier and his damaged leg wanted to give out. He wanted to stop and sit for a little while, but wanted the wand even more. He did what he always did with the Dursleys' and locked his knee to keep from falling.

It seemed like forever before they reached Ollivander's. The professor stopped and put Harry's hand on the wall, then Harry felt him kneel down next to him, his breath warm in Harry's ear.

"This is Ollivander's, Harry. Are you ready?"

It was more than a rhetorical question. Harry knew that his life was changing in ways that he had never expected and this was the biggest step in that change. When the professor had told him about Hogwarts and magic, he had said that a wand was the most important item a wizard could have. It was where the magic focused.

Harry nodded, his heart racing. He didn't hear the door opening, but could feel the difference in temperature when they entered the shop.

_~HPSSHPSS~_

Severus led Harry into the dim interior of Ollivander's, leading him up to the counter. He called out for Mr. Ollivander and then felt Harry sag against him. He looked down to seen Harry sitting on the floor rubbing his leg. Immediately he reached down, hooked his hands under Harry's arms and lifted him up to sit on the counter.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?" Severus demanded, his mouth close to Harry's ear.

Harry looked confused. "Why would I, sir? It didn't hurt that much, your pain potion helped a lot. It's just that walking is a bit difficult."

Before Severus could reply, an elderly wizard appeared behind the counter. "Ah, Professor Snape, how good to see you again."

"Mr. Ollivander," Severus replied, inclining his head slightly.

"I see that you have brought Mr. Potter in for his wand at last." Ollivander looked at the boy. "It's too bad that he is hurt. It will make his time at Hogwarts more difficult." Ollivander looked back at Severus. "Of course you will want to keep his identity secret. Rest assured that I will tell no one of his visit today."

"Thank you," Severus said. "He will need to be protected until we know whether or not he can be healed."

Harry touched Severus on the sleeve. "Are you talking to someone, sir?"

"Yes, Harry. Mr. Ollivander is here and he will help you find a wand." Severus took Harry's hand a held it out to Ollivander. Harry jumped slightly when Ollivander touched it.

Ollivander stroked Harry's hand momentarily before turning away to look through the stacks of boxes.

"Are you going to measure the boy?" Severus asked curiously.

"No, the effect would be lost on him." Ollivander continued scanning the boxes.

Severus wrinkled his forehead in thought. So the measuring bit was all for show. How typical.

The first wand he brought out and laid gently in Harry's hand did nothing. Harry tilted his head in a now familiar gesture. "Should I feel something sir?" He asked.

Ollivander took the wand back as Severus explained about the wands and how the wand chooses its master.

"So," Harry said. "I'll know when I have the right one."

"Yes, you will," Severus replied and Harry held out his hand for the next one.

Harry tried wand after wand. Some jerked in his hand, some emitted weak streams of smoke, but none seemed to be the correct wand. Harry was beginning to wilt.

"How much longer, sir?" he asked after a dozen or so wands, leaning against Severus's side.

"I don't know," Severus admitted reluctantly. "As long as it takes."

Ollivander was eyeing Harry speculatively, then disappeared into the back of the shop. When he came back out again, he held a box that had obviously been sitting for quite some time. It was dusty and had split at two of the seams. "I hesitate to try this one," he said. "Holly, eleven inches, with a phoenix feather core. The core came from the same bird as You-Know-Who's."

Severus flinched, but nodded for him to hand it to Harry. Instantly a swell of magic surrounded Harry.

"This is the right one!" Harry said excitedly. "I can feel the magic!" He swished the wand about, emitting a cascade of red and green sparks.

Severus sighed. "Of course it is," he said, his voice thick with the irony of it all. Even as broken as the boy was, he couldn't escape his destiny.

The wand was paid for, slipped into the same pocket where Severus had stashed Harry's galleons, and they were once again outside the shop. Harry gripped Severus's hand tightly as Severus knelt down to speak to him.

"Where to now, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Clothes, then books and supplies," Severus said. "It's not far to Madam Malkin's; do you want to walk, or shall I carry you?"

"I'd rather walk, sir."

"That's fine, but you have to promise me that you will tell me the instant you are hurting, or walking becomes too difficult."

Harry's head was tilted down and he didn't say anything.

"Harry, you must promise me, or I will take the choice out of your hands and carry you."

Harry nodded jerkily. "I promise."

As they slowly made their way to Madam Malkin's, Severus saw several children gathered outside the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies chattering on about some broom on display and felt a pang in his chest that Harry would be denied the opportunity to learn to fly. It was a strange feeling, that he would have sympathy for Harry in that way, but the day had been full of lessons he'd never thought to learn. With a grimace, he turned his head away from the Quidditch store and led Harry the last bit of distance to the robe shop.

Once he had Harry ensconced on the stool, which Severus enlarged to help keep Harry from falling off, and an assistant measuring him for his robes, Severus turned to Madam Malkin.

"Evan will need a full wardrobe," he told her and started listing off the items he wanted. "Six pairs of trousers for everyday use, three black, three grey. Two pair dress trousers, both black. A dozen everyday shirts, six white, two blue, two green, two grey. Three jumpers. Three pairs of shoes…" The list went on and on from pants and socks to pyjamas and handkerchiefs.

Severus was instructing her on which items would require growth charms, occasionally looking at Harry to make sure he was holding up, when he noticed Draco Malfoy standing on the next stool with an angry look on his face.

Stopping in midsentence, Severus went to divert the coming explosion. Draco was getting off his stool, assistant exclaiming in the background, and heading for Harry, his fists clenched.

"Draco," Severus called softly.

Draco's head spun around so fast he nearly lost his balance. "Uncle Sev!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Draco aimed a glare at the oblivious Harry. "This prat has been ignoring me, and…" Draco stopped. Severus knew that Draco wouldn't tell him that he was planning on doing something quite nasty to the other boy, but the look on his face gave it away.

Severus put a hand on his arm. "Draco, this young man is my ward." Draco deflated slightly and Severus went to Harry. He knelt down next to him and Draco looked shocked.

"Evan," he said to Harry. "I have someone I'd like you to meet. He will be going to school with you and will be in your year." Gripping Harry's hand, he helped him off the stool and guided him over to Draco. Draco's eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open.

"Draco, this is Evan Snape, my ward." Harry stuck his hand out in Draco's general direction.

"Hi Draco," he said. "The professor tells me that we'll be in the same year."

Slowly Draco put his hand into Harry's and shook it. "Hi," Draco said softly.

Harry moved closer to Draco, his head tilted in confusion. "You have to talk to me close to my ear." He flushed with embarrassment. "I don't hear so well." This was admitted with a small voice and his head turned down.

Draco moved in a bit closer and leaned in next to his ear. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked at the professor, unsure what to say next.

Severus sighed with impatience. He had hoped that Draco would make friends with Harry, but wasn't sure that he could look past Harry's injuries.

With no visual clue from Severus, Draco turned back to Harry, briefly touching him on the arm. Harry's head went up in surprise. "Do you know which House you'll be sorted into?"

"No idea," Harry responded, a slight look of confusion on his face. "Professor Snape was explaining them all to me, but I really don't know if I'll fit into any of them."

"What House were your parents in?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even know they were a witch and wizard before today."

Severus suddenly felt a hole in the pit of his stomach and resisted the urge to stop the conversation.

Draco looked at him suspiciously. "You were raised by Muggles?"

Harry's face wrinkled up in confusion. "I lived with my aunt and uncle. What's a Muggle?"

Draco started to sneer and then suddenly seemed to realise that not only could Harry not see the sneer, but also that Severus _would _see it. He struggled to keep it off his face.

"Muggles are non-magical people." Draco tried to say it without being haughty, but failed.

Harry laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah, my aunt and uncle were Muggles. They hated magic and tried to beat it out of me."

Severus looked carefully at Draco and realised that the child was feeling a bit of empathy with Harry. Draco knew what it was like to be beaten for something that wasn't his fault. "Is that what happened to you?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Partly." His fingers were twisting into the new robe he wore, his agitation obvious.

Draco said nothing for a long time and eventually Harry turned toward Severus. "Professor?"

"Yes, Evan," Severus replied. "I'm right here."

"Is he gone? Did I say something wrong?" He was close to tears, but managed to keep them from falling. Severus had a sudden desire to pull the child into a hug, which he squashed immediately.

Severus looked at Draco and hissed, "Are you going to say something, or are you going to throw away a friendship before it even begins?"

Draco started violently. "Evan, I'm still here. You didn't say anything wrong. I would like to be friends with you. If you want to, that is." He was babbling and the look on his face said that he knew it.

Harry smiled and the simple joy on his face overwhelmed Severus. "I'd really like that," he said. "I've never had a friend before."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Never?"

Harry shook his head. "I wasn't allowed."

"Well, you have one now." Draco reached his hand out and twined his fingers with Harry's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I especially appreciate the one's who say that they don't usually read WIP's, but read mine anyway.

Double thanks to Crescent, one of my beta's for a bunch of plot help. This chapter sets the scene for much of the rest of the story and she helped me with the things I wouldn't have thought about until later. She has a keen eye for plot holes.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

After arranging for the majority of Harry's clothes to be sent to Hogwarts, taking only what he needed for the night, Severus managed to drag Harry away from Draco at Madam Malkin's with the promise that they would see each other on the train the next day. He and Harry then stopped briefly at the apothecary, the bookshop and the baggage supplier, talking to a clerk at each one and arranging to have Harry's school supplies and new trunk sent to Severus's rooms at Hogwarts. They ate dinner in the dining room at the Leaky Cauldron, finding several of the Hogwarts professors also dining. That odious Quirrell was sitting at a table near the back and Severus made sure that he and Harry sat as far away from him as possible.

Harry talked non-stop about his new friend in between bites of food before sleep caught up with him and he nearly passed out onto his plate.

When they arrived back at the room, Severus barely managed to get him bathed and changed into one of the new sets of pyjamas before he collapsed from exhaustion. Severus lifted Harry into the second bed, where he was instantly asleep, curled up in the fetal position and taking up so little room that he was nearly invisible beneath the covers.

Watching Harry for a moment, Severus silently cursed Dumbledore for getting him into this predicament. Deciding that that train of thought would do him no good at all, he retreated to the fireplace to call the headmaster.

"Can you come through, Albus?" Severus asked when Dumbledore's head appeared in the Floo.

"Just give me a minute, Severus. His head disappeared and a moment later Dumbledore stepped out. Brushing the soot from his robes, he surveyed the room, his eyes falling on the sleeping Harry.

"Ah, you have him with you, Severus," Dumbledore observed. "Very good."

"No, Albus," Severus hissed. "It is _not _very good." At Dumbledore's questioning look, Severus took hold of his arm and led him over to the bed. The scars on Harry's face and arm stood out in stark relief.

Dumbledore drew in a sharp breath.

"Were you aware of this?" Severus demanded. "Did you know when you left him with those Muggles that _this_ would be the result?"

Dumbledore sagged slightly. "Minerva warned me that they were not fit, but I had thought that Lily's sister…"

Severus made a slashing motion with his hand, cutting off Dumbledore's excuses. "Did you ask _me_, Albus? I knew Petunia when we were children. I saw her jealousy and hatred towards anything magical. I would have told you that they were not fit to care for your _Chosen One._"

Dumbledore turned and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "Tell me what happened."

Severus sat across from him and told him everything. At the end, Dumbledore's face was grey and he was looking away from Severus as if he couldn't stand to see the accusation in his eyes.

"And now, Headmaster," Severus concluded. "You will have someone at the Ministry draw up guardianship papers for Harry. You will name me as his guardian and you will have his name listed as Evan Snape." Severus leaned forward. "I want this done before the Sorting tomorrow. Also, I don't care what you have to do, all of this must stay out of the papers. No one must know that this child is Harry Potter."

Dumbledore sighed. "You are right, of course. If it got out that Harry Potter was this injured, he would be dead before the month was out. I will have the paperwork filed and a copy sent to you tomorrow morning." He started to rise out of the chair, but Severus stopped him.

"We need to talk about his living arrangements. Regardless of which House he is sorted into, he cannot reside in the dorms."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suggest that we add a room to your quarters and have him live with you. That way you can work on healing him as much as possible. I will arrange for tutors to catch him up on the basic education that he has missed. I don't think it would be wise for him to attend classes until we know what he will be capable of and if any of his sight can be restored."

Severus was aghast. "Albus, surely it would not be necessary for him to reside with me." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realised how ridiculous they sounded. _Of course_ the boy would live with him. Where else would he go? Obviously he had not been thinking clearly today and had been merely running on anger and the need to _fix_ Lily's son.

"You will be his guardian. It is the only logical solution." Dumbledore echoed his thoughts exactly and this time when he stood, Severus did not stop him.

"I will let Poppy know that Harry will be arriving tomorrow and to expect him in the Hospital wing soon after." Albus said as he approached the floo. Then he was gone. Severus sat in the chair and leaned his head against the back, wondering yet again what he had done to deserve _this_.

~HPSSHPSS~

The screaming and the unbelievable level of magical energy swirling around the room woke Severus, and in an instant he was on his feet, wand in his hand, looking for the threat. It took a minute to realise that the horrific sounds and gut wrenching sobs were coming from Harry. The extreme bursts of magic causing the windows to rattle violently and the lamps next to the beds to shatter were coming from _Harry._

Severus dropped his wand on the bedside table and pulled Harry out of the tangle of covers, folded him into his arms and tried desperately to wake the boy.

"Harry, you need to wake up," he said repeatedly as he rocked the boy, his arms locked around Harry to prevent him from thrashing. The screaming sobs became a low keening, the magic settled, and a moment later Harry was clutching desperately at Severus's nightshirt and burying his head into Severus's chest.

It was nearly an hour before a nearly incoherent Harry was settled and back to sleep with the help of a small amount of Dreamless Sleep. Severus sat on the edge of the bed, his nightshirt wet with tears and snot, wondering how in hell he was going to cope with this child. He had no clue how to deal with these emotional outbursts, much less the wild magic. Maybe the resignation he had threatened Dumbledore with was not such a bad idea after all.

Dawn was breaking when Severus finally crawled back into his own bed. He knew that he was stuck with Harry and the worst part was that it had been his own idea. He pulled the pillow over his head and decided not to think about it until later. Much, much later.

~HPSSHPSS~

Something was different. For a moment, Harry could not decide what it was. He reached out a hand, running it over the blanket and sheets covering him. He was in a bed. A real bed. He remembered what they looked like, from back when he could see. He had made them up every day, changed the sheets once a week, but had never actually been in one.

As memories from the day before raced through his head, he pushed back the covers and felt for the edge of the bed. Once his hand curled around the edge of the mattress, he flipped onto his stomach and slowly lowered his feet over the side and onto the floor with a soft _thump_. He stood there for a moment, afraid to move, but the need to use the toilet was becoming urgent and he would need time to find the loo.

Carefully he reached a hand out behind him, hoping to find the wall. Instead, he ran into another bed. That wasn't good, it meant that he was in the middle of the room. He brought his hand back to his own bed and felt his way around to the other side. Then he reached again, hoping for a wall. Nothing.

With a sigh, he sat down on the floor and began feeling his way towards what he hoped was the wall. Finally, he reached it and pulled himself to standing again. Then, little by little, he worked his way around the room.

He stopped for a bit at the window, feeling the warmth of the morning sun coming through, and put a hand on the glass. He wanted to stand there for the rest of the morning, just soaking up the warmth, but right now that was out of the question.

He continued on his journey to find the loo, bumping into a desk in the corner, before finally finding a door. Carefully, he turned the knob, hoping that this was the toilet and not the door out to the hallway.

Hanging on to the doorknob, he felt along the wall just inside the door with his other hand, and when he felt the sink, he knew he had the right place. With a sigh of relief, he worked his way to the toilet.

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus woke to the sound of a low thump and dragged the pillow off his head. Looking around the room, trying to find the source of the noise, he saw Harry standing between the beds. Harry reached behind himself and touched Severus's bed. After a hesitation, he grasped his own bed again and then began to work his way around to the side nearest the wall.

Severus said nothing, merely observed, while Harry found his way to the loo, but a sick feeling built up in his stomach at the thought that this was what the child went through every day. Harry probably hadn't even considered the idea that he could have asked for help. In Harry's world, there was no help.

Severus tried to push his conscience back into the box where it usually lived, but it was out and staying out. At least where Harry was concerned. Severus climbed out of bed and waited for Harry to emerge from the loo.

Afterwards, Severus helped him dress, showing him how to button his new shirt and trousers, how to put the robes on correctly and how to tie his shoes. When Harry successfully managed to tie both shoes by himself after the fourth try, he grinned with excitement. "I did it!" he exclaimed.

"I had no doubt that you could," Severus replied calmly, but inside he found himself seething once more at Petunia and her stupid Muggle family. That Harry had gone three years without learning any of the basics was unconscionable and Severus vowed to have revenge.

He looked Harry over closely, making sure that his distinctive lightning bolt scar would not stand out. It was there, but mostly hidden by his hair and partly obscured by the other scars. Severus was certain that it would go unnoticed. As a precaution, Severus added a slight sticking charm to Harry's fringe so that it wouldn't move unexpectedly.

Breakfast was taken at the same table as dinner the night before, with Severus keeping a wary eye on the other occupants of the room while Harry greedily ate bacon and eggs.

"How long before we go to the train station?" Harry asked when he finished eating, his hands twisting the serviette nervously in his lap.

"Soon," Severus replied. He took a sip of tea and watched an old witch talking with Tom. "I have some documents that should be delivered here this morning and we'll leave after that."

Not long after Severus finished his tea, a barn owl flew through the door and landed on the table in front of him. Giving the owl a treat as payment, Severus retrieved the large package and the owl left the way it had come.

Scanning the documents, Severus made sure that all of the information was correct. The note attached from Dumbledore assured Severus that the originals that had been filed at the Ministry were conveniently "lost" so that the _Daily Prophet_ and other undesirable parties wouldn't have access to the information.

Severus flicked his wand and muttered a silencing charm around their table.

"I have received the paperwork granting my guardianship for you and officially changing your name to Evan Snape," he told Harry.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "So no one will know that I'm Harry Potter."

"Only you, Headmaster Dumbledore, Poppy the medi-witch at Hogwarts and I will know. It's the only way to keep you safe."

Harry reached out a hand and Severus took it. Harry's grip was surprisingly strong as he clenched his fingers around Severus's.

"You don't need to be afraid, Harry," Severus said. "You will be protected."

Severus felt a bit of Harry's magic flare up, rattling his empty teacup. An instant later, it was gone. Severus wondered what had set the magic off, or if Harry was even aware of what he had done.

"Why did you decide to call me Evan?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Your mother's name was Lily Evans. I thought it was…appropriate." Harry smiled, the sweetest, most innocent smile Severus had ever seen.

"You won't forget that you promised to tell me about her." Harry squeezed Severus's fingers again.

"No. I never forget my promises."

Harry looked like he didn't quite believe Severus, but said nothing.

Severus cancelled the silencing charm. "Time to go," he said.

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry didn't like Apparating the second time any better than the first, but this time didn't complain. He didn't want the professor thinking that he was whiny and decide that he didn't want Harry after all. Ironically, he had no reservations about pressing close to Professor Snape and gripping his hand as tightly as he could. There was an overwhelming amount of noise at the train station and the constant sensation of other people surrounding him was intensely frightening, almost more than he could take. He wanted to find a small, quiet place that he could curl up in and hide.

Instead, he buried his face into the professor's robes and clenched his free hand in the pocket of his trousers, trying hard to calm the fine tremours. He felt a breeze swirl around him and suddenly the white noise pressing against his ears was louder. He thought he could hear individual voices.

He felt the professor kneel down next to him. "Evan," he started.

"I want to go," Harry whimpered. "I don't want to do this."

Harry felt the professor take a deep breath and then wind his free hand around Harry, pulling him in close. "I'll be with you. I'm not leaving you here."

Harry felt the panic ease, just a bit. The breeze around him calmed.

"Promise," Harry insisted.

"I promise that I will stay with you the entire trip."

Harry nodded and loosened his death grip on Professor Snape's hand, but didn't let go entirely. He pulled his other hand out of his pocket and dragged his sleeve across his face. Suddenly, he felt a soft cloth of some sort pressed into his hand.

"It's a handkerchief," the professor said. "Use it, not your sleeve, to wipe your face."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, doing just that, then tried to hand it back to the professor.

"Put it in your pocket so you'll have it for later."

Harry stuffed it into the pocket of his robes, next to his wand.

"Better?" the professor asked.

"Yes, sir."

"You can do this, I know you're strong enough." He felt the professor shift a bit. "Draco's here."

Professor Snape stood as Harry felt a different, smaller hand on his arm. "Hi, Evan," Draco's voice, close to his ear, was full of excitement.

"Hi, Draco," Harry replied, smiling a little. "I'm glad you're here."

The hand on his arm squeezed a bit. "It will be fun finally going to school." There was a pause. "Oh, look, it's the Weasels." There was something nasty in Draco's voice. He sounded like Dudley. Harry started and felt the breeze start up again, just a little.

Harry heard Professor Snape's voice rumble, but couldn't understand the words. Draco said something back that sounded like "blood traitors."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't understand what you said."

He felt Draco shuffle next to him. "Nothing," he said.

Harry pulled on the professor's hand. "What did Draco say?"

He felt Draco pull his hand away. "I didn't mean it!" he exclaimed.

"Then tell me."

The professor said something else. Draco sighed.

"I called the Weasleys blood traitors."

Harry tipped his head to the side. "Who are the Weasleys?"

The professor was kneeling at his side again. "They're a family of wizards. They have seven children and the youngest boy is starting this year."

"Why did Draco call them blood traitors? What does that mean?"

Neither of them answered for a moment. "It means that they're pureblood Wizards, but they like Muggles and Muggle-borns and will associate with them," Draco finally admitted.

Harry shifted closer to the professor. "So you don't like them because they like people like me."

"I…I…" Draco stammered. The light breeze became a wind and the noises outside of Harry's ears increased again. Professor Snape was talking.

Harry tugged on the professor's hand. "Sir, I think I've changed my mind. Will you please tell Draco that I'd rather not be friends with him?"

"What!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Harry gripped Professor Snape's hand tighter.

"I had years of my cousin Dudley being a bully and beating me up and calling me a freak. I'm not going to be friends with someone like that. If you really didn't mean it, you have to prove it." Harry really didn't want to lose Draco's friendship, but he wasn't going to be friends with a bully.

"How?" Draco asked.

"What's the boy's name that's starting this year?"

There was a pause. "Ron, I think."

"Go get him and let me meet him." Harry was shaking. He felt Professor Snape pull him a bit closer, until he was almost pressed up against him. He heard the professor's voice again, telling Draco…something.

"All right, all right." Draco huffed. "I'll do it, but I don't promise that it will work."

The breeze around Harry settled again.

"He's gone, Evan," Professor Snape said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, sir," Harry felt like he was going to fall over from nervousness. "I can't let him get away with that."

"You know that he may not be successful getting Mr. Weasley to come over. They have never liked each other."

"I know. He has to try, though. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Draco is talking to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley is yelling and waving his arms. Draco is talking again." Harry felt Professor Snape's chest rumble with an unheard laugh. "Now both boys are on their way here."

Suddenly Harry was terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review, I really appreciate the comments._

_Double thanks to my beta's badgerlady and Crescent, without whose help this story would be much less than it is._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR owns it all._

**Chapter 4**

Severus wasn't surprised that Draco was spouting the pureblood nonsense that his father had beaten into him. It was all he knew. No, what surprised him was Harry's reaction. Harry, who was afraid of nearly everything and had almost fallen apart at the thought of Draco not being friends with him, was suddenly standing up for himself.

Amazed, Severus watched Draco stomp over to where Ron Weasley was standing with his parents and little sister. He stood in front of Ron, arms crossed over his chest, head angled in that ridiculously arrogant way of his and attempted to get Ron to come meet Harry.

Ron didn't look over at Harry, just yelled at Draco. Finally Ron's father, Arthur Weasely, put a hand on his shoulder and Ron quieted. Draco said something else and Ron finally looked in Harry's direction. His eyes widened a bit when he saw him and Severus and then Ron nodded, looking very unhappy.

Ron walked half a step behind Draco, with his shoulders hunched and hands clenched into fists at his side. When Draco reached Harry, he leaned into him and said, "He's here."

Harry stuck out his hand and Severus saw that it was shaking. "I'm Evan."

Ron stood unmoving. Severus watched him closely, waiting for him to either turn and leave, or strike out at Draco and Harry.

Eventually, Harry lowered his hand. His left hand was tangled in Severus's robes and Severus could feel tension radiating from Harry in waves.

Draco hissed in exasperation. "Are you going to say something?" he asked Ron quietly.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus said. "Either say something to Evan to indicate that you are open to getting to know him, or leave. Do not stand there making things worse."

Ron glared at Draco for a moment, then turned to Harry. "I won't be…"

"You'll need to speak louder and lean in to him, Mr. Weasley. Otherwise he won't understand you."

Ron flushed and his mouth twisted. He turned away, only to realise that his father was standing a few feet behind him.

"Ron," Arthur said. "Did you introduce yourself to the new boy?"

"Arthur," Severus said. "Ron is having some difficulty with the situation. Perhaps it would be better if we did this another time."

Mr. Weasley looked at Severus and then down at Harry and Draco. "I understand," he said, and then led Ron away.

Severus crouched down next to Harry. "I'm sorry, Evan. He couldn't do it right now."

Tears formed in Harry's eyes and he buried his face in Severus's robes. His body shook as he cried. "What did I do wrong?" he sobbed. "Why wouldn't he even talk to me?"

Severus looked up to see Ron standing with his father, looking back at Harry. Arthur was not saying anything, but his hand on Ron's shoulder spoke volumes. He was disappointed in his son and Ron knew it.

Draco was awkwardly patting Harry on the back, trying to calm him. He looked at Severus. "What can I do?" he asked, a helpless expression on his face.

Severus shook his head slightly. "We need to board the train or we'll miss it. Help me get him over there."

Carefully Severus disentangled himself from Harry's grasp and pulled another handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe Harry's face. Draco reached over and took Harry's hand while Severus took the other. Slowly they led the still weeping boy over to the train. Fortunately, most of the children were already on board, so little attention was paid to the three of them. Only Ron and his father watched.

When they reached the steps to the train, Severus lifted Harry into his arms and carried him up. "Stay here with Evan while I find an empty compartment," he said after Draco had joined them.

Draco closed his hand around Evan's scrawny wrist and backed the two of them up to the wall. Severus quickly located a compartment and, after ordering a couple of second years to find other accommodations, put a ward up to keep anyone else from entering. Then he returned to the boys and led them to the compartment.

After settling Harry and himself on one of the seats, Harry pushed himself into Severus's side and fell asleep. Severus canceled the ward as Draco sat across from them.

"I really am sorry, Uncle Sev," Draco began. "For what I said."

Severus looked at Draco closely. "I know that you have had a…difficult…time with your father, but you are going to have to decide whether or not you wish follow in his footsteps or to make decisions on your own."

Draco fidgeted on the seat. "I know, sir," he whispered.

"Decide soon, Draco," Severus warned. "I will not have you hurting Evan with your pureblood nonsense."

Draco nodded. "Uncle Sev, I…"

Whatever Draco had been about to say was cut off by the sound of the compartment door opening. Severus looked over to see Ron Weasley standing just inside the compartment, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, keeping his face blank. Draco said nothing, just stared at Ron.

"I…I…I," he gulped. "I want to apologise for my behaviour earlier. It was inex…inexcusable." He stumbled over the word. Obviously, his father had had some strong words with the boy.

Snape nodded, acknowledging the apology. "The one you need to apologise to is Evan." He indicated the sleeping boy. "You may come back later."

"Thank you, sir," Ron replied, glancing over at Draco, who was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Grimacing, Ron walked over to Draco. "I'll try if you will."

Draco nodded stiffly, Ron relaxed slightly and Severus realised that this was an extension of their previous conversation.

"Good," Ron said. Turning to Severus, he said, "I'll be back before we stop, sir." Then he left the compartment.

~HPSSHPSS~

The train was crowded and noisy. After Ron left, several others came by the compartment to speak to Draco. A few, like Pansy Parkinson, were people that Draco knew and wanted to invite him to sit with them, which he politely declined. The majority just wanted to stare either at Uncle Sev, who was ignoring the goings on with his arms crossed over his chest and a sneer on his face, or at Evan, who was still asleep, and were using meeting Draco as an excuse. After a hour, Draco closed the compartment door and settled into his seat with a book that he had bought at Flourish and Blotts without his father knowing.

He was just starting the book. It looked to be a fascinating story about a wizard who was accidentally sent into the past and was trying to figure out how he got there, how to get home and how to avoid changing the timeline. His father would have thoroughly disapproved of the book, calling it a useless waste of paper as was all fiction, and Draco felt a smug bit of glee at the defiance.

Thoughts of his father distracted him from the book and he got no farther than the first couple of pages, before giving up. Father was going to be furious when he found out that Draco had spent the entire train ride sitting with his godfather and a boy who was a _nobody, _covered in ugly scars, raised by Muggles, and whose parentage was in doubt. He should be in the compartment with his year mates, establishing his superiority, playing the political games that Father had literally beaten into him. At the very least, he should have been trying to confirm the rumours that Harry Potter was starting Hogwarts this year and might in fact be on the train. That Father would not find out did not even enter into Draco's head. Even now there would be several children including Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott writing their parents about the strange situation. It wouldn't be long before the news reached Father.

Father had told Draco countless times that he was to be a perfect Malfoy, and Malfoys didn't associate with unknown, far from perfect children with suspect parents, and godfathers whose loyalty was questionable at best. Why he was here, Draco didn't want to even think about. He had just _known_, when Uncle Sev had introduced him to Evan, that this was right. Uncle Sev, who had always been there to heal him and reassure him after Draco was beaten by Father, was showing him that other, less than perfect children also deserved attention and friendship.

"Uncle Sev," Draco started, but stopped, unsure how to put his thoughts into words. Uncle Sev looked at him, but said nothing, just waited for Draco to gather himself together.

"Father is going to be angry," he finally said, knowing that is was an inadequate statement, but that Uncle Sev would understand.

"Yes, he is," Uncle Sev said. "Do you want to leave now? It probably isn't too late to try and repair the situation, if that's what you want."

Draco thought about it for a minute. It was an attractive offer. He could march down to the compartment holding the children he _should_ be sitting with, claim that his godfather had _insisted_ that he sit with him and the little broken boy and within minutes, all would be fixed.

"No," Draco replied. "I really don't want to. I've been doing a lot of thinking since…" He faltered, not wanting to bring up the last beating, only two months ago, the one that had left him near dead. Uncle Sev and his mother's private healer had sat with him day and night for a week, just to ensure that he continued breathing, waiting for him to be strong enough to take the more advanced healing potions.

Uncle Sev raised his hand slightly, indicating that Draco did not need to go on. "What is it that you want to do, Draco?"

Instead of answering the question directly, Draco indicated Evan. "What will happen with him?"

Uncle Sev glanced down at Evan, then looked back at Draco. "I've taken guardianship of him. He will stay with me."

"Permanently?"

"Most likely. Evan has not been educated to any degree, he can't read or do any basic maths, and if I can't figure out a way to restore his sight, he will need to be trained to work magic blind. It's going to take a lot of effort to bring him up to his year mates."

Uncle Sev sneered slightly at this statement. It was a well known fact that Severus Snape hated children, but Draco knew the real side of him, at least as much as Uncle Sev was willing to show. The side that hated fathers that beat their children and did all he could to fix the problem. After a moment, the sneer disappeared and a slight frown took its place, as if Uncle Sev couldn't figure out _why_ Evan was with him.

Draco looked at his lap for several minutes, thinking furiously. Finally, he raised his eyes to Uncle Sev. "I want what he has."

Uncle Sev's eyes widened in surprise, then the familiar mask was back in place. "Are you certain about this? Your father will fight it and if we win, the chances are very high that you will be disowned and never see your mother again."

Draco had not taken his mother into consideration. He turned away to look out the window, but after a moment, he nodded. He knew Mother loved him, but she had done nothing to interfere with the way Father had raised him. She hadn't even tried to stop the beating this last summer. Draco had to think of himself and his future now, and as hard as that was at eleven, he knew that if he stayed with his family his chances of seeing adulthood were slim.

Uncle Sev nodded back at him. "I'll have the headmaster start the paperwork tomorrow."

Draco felt a bubble of joy and for the first time since he was six, when Father had taken over his "care," he laughed. Not a polite Malfoy laugh that actually hid a sneer, but a true, happy, unfettered laugh.

With a lighter heart, he turned to his book, all thoughts of his father pushed to the back of his head.

"Professor?" Evan's voice pulled Draco out of his book a few minutes later and he looked up to see Evan, sleep tousled and rubbing his eyes. Draco got off his own seat and went to sit next to Evan.

"Hi, Evan," he said, taking the boy's hand. Draco wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to tell him about Father, about his decision, about living with Uncle Sev, but that was a long conversation and one not appropriate for the train. He thought about telling him that Ron would be coming to see him, but decided not to in case he didn't show up. He was at a loss for words.

Evan turned to Draco, but did not move away from Uncle Sev. Flushing, Draco looked down at the book in his lap. "I've just started reading a book, would you like me to read it to you?" he impulsively asked.

Uncle Sev's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, but he said nothing. Evan's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe that anyone would do that for him, but he nodded anyway.

Turning back to the first page, Draco started reading, slower and more loudly than he normally would, but Evan seemed fascinated. Twice in the next hour, he stopped Draco to ask a question about something in the book he didn't understand and Draco came to realise that Evan had nearly no knowledge of how things worked in the magical world.

The trolley came around and Draco put the book down long enough to run out and buy handfuls of chocolate and other treats. He explained a chocolate frog to Evan, helped him unwrap it and laughed at the surprised look on his face as the frog tried to jump away. After they had eaten several of them and tucked the rest away for later, Draco went back to the book.

Draco was at the end of chapter two when the compartment door opened and Ron entered the space. Draco faltered in the middle of a sentence, but Uncle Sev just indicated for him to continue and Ron sat on the opposite seat, watching.

When Draco reached the end of the chapter, he closed the book. "We're almost to Hogwarts. If you want to, we can read a little every day until we're finished."

Evan smiled, "I'd like that."

Draco fidgeted a bit, not sure how to tell Evan that Ron was here. Finally, Uncle Sev took it out of his hands.

"Mr. Weasley is sitting in the compartment with us," Uncle Sev told Evan. "Will you let him speak to you?"

Evan turned to Draco, a frightened look on his face. "It's okay, Evan," Draco said. "Ron and I are going to work on our…problems."

Slowly, Evan nodded and Draco squeezed his hand and moved to the other bench. After a moment, Ron took his place. He looked unsure, but leaned toward Evan.

"I…I," he swallowed heavily. "I'm sorry I acted like such a prat earlier," he said with a rush. Evan looked confused.

"He didn't understand you," Draco said, trying to help. "Say it a bit louder and slower."

Ron's face twisted, but he repeated the sentence. Evan smiled. "I'm glad you apologised," he replied. "Do you want to be friends?"

Ron's mouth fell open in surprise and Draco almost laughed, but managed to hold back.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Draco, too," Evan said.

Ron looked like he'd eaten something bad, but agreed anyway.

"Good," Evan said, nodding decisively. "I've never had friends before. Now I have two!"

~HPSSHPSS~

The last hour of the train ride passed peacefully. Severus helped Harry change out of the everyday robes he'd been wearing and into his school robes. The other two boys dug theirs out of their trunks, while trying to avoid touching each other in the cramped space.

A round faced boy and a girl with the most extraordinary hair came by looking for a lost toad. The girl ignored Harry entirely, but the boy stared at him with his mouth slightly open. The girl said that she had read all of her course books already, had tried a few spells, hoped she was Sorted into Gryffindor, and everyone was left with the knowledge that she was something of a know-it-all. Ron and Draco just stared after her when she left.

"That was weird," Ron said, breaking the uncomfortable silence of the last twenty minutes. Draco nodded as Harry gripped Severus's sleeve.

"What was she saying?" he asked.

Ron and Draco took turns explaining what had happened and Harry laughed when they were done. "Are girls always like that?" he asked.

Severus was surprised at the question, but then realised that Harry would not have had much contact with anyone outside the Dursleys. Petunia could hardly be called a girl.

Ron snorted. "Most of the time. My little sister Ginny talks and talks and never lets anyone disagree with her.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, Pansy is the same. If you don't agree with her the first time, she'll just talk you to death." He seemed surprised that he had agreed with Ron on anything.

"Is Pansy your sister?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said. "I've known her since I was four. Her parents used to bring her with them when they visited."

"Oh," Harry fingered Severus's sleeve and Severus knew that Harry was thinking about parents, sisters, friends and all the things that he hadn't been allowed to have.

When the train came to a stop, Severus held the boys back until everyone else had exited, then led them down to the boats. Ron and Draco walked on either side of Harry and talked to him in loud, happy voices. As they approached the edge of the lake, Ron started describing the boats and the lake while Draco interjected with glimpses of the castle in the distance. Harry clung to Draco's hand. Draco was trying to hide the smug look, but Severus knew that he was happy that Harry preferred him over Ron.

The boat ride was smooth, the water like glass. Severus had not ridden in the boats since his second year teaching, when Hagrid had been ill at the beginning of term and Severus was forced by the headmaster to usher the first years to the castle. The feeling was much the same, except now he had only three boys to watch instead of forty hyperactive eleven year olds. He heard Hagrid's voice booming in the distance, but paid no mind to what was said. Instead, he focused on Harry, who was clutching Severus's sleeve, but had his face turned toward the castle, as if he could somehow see it by sheer force of will. Draco and Ron sat silently on the opposite side of the boat, faces filled with awe as the castle loomed over them, the lights from the windows reflecting on the water.

~HPSSHPSS~

When the boats landed, Draco watched as Hagrid led the other children up to a large oak door and knocked. The door was opened by a tall witch in green robes. Draco, standing at the back with Uncle Sev, Ron and Evan, couldn't hear what Hagrid said to the witch, but after he left she indicated to the children that they should follow her. Draco saw her eyeing Severus with a questioning look on her face, but said nothing directly to him. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and proceeded to explain the Sorting procedure.

He knew that Evan would hear nothing of her speech, so as they were led into the Great Hall, he overcame his astonishment at the ceiling, the ghosts and the other children enough to try and tell Evan what was happening. It became obvious after a moment that without yelling, there was no way that Evan would understand anything he said and settled for squeezing his hand in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

He watched as Professor McGonagall placed a stool in the middle of the dais where the head table sat with various professors looking down. The hat split open to form some sort of crazy mouth and proceeded to sing some awful song that didn't make sense. He frowned and looked over to Uncle Sev, who was crouching down and trying to reassure a noticeably panicky Evan. Draco could not hear what Uncle Sev was saying, but Evan obviously could, so he assumed that Uncle Sev had cast a silencing charm around just the two of them. Evan was nodding, but his eyes were frantic. Draco stepped closer and suddenly could hear everything that Uncle Sev was telling him.

"…Ssor McGonagall has now called the first child's name. Hannah Abbot. She's sitting on the stool and Professor McGonagall has placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Ah, she's going to Hufflepuff." Draco sneered as Uncle Sev continued his commentary. Everyone knew that Hufflepuff was for the leftovers that weren't suited for anyplace else.

Slowly Professor McGonagall went through the list and child after child went to sit on the stool with anxious faces; all came down again smiling, to be led to their house table. Hermione Granger, the know-it-all girl with the awful hair from the train, went to Gryffindor, as did Neville Longbottom, the round-faced boy who had been with her.

When Draco's name was called, he felt a nervous flutter in his stomach. He had known all of his life that he would be Sorted into Slytherin. His father had practically demanded it. The thought that something else might happen had not ever occurred to either of them. Now, with the life-changing decision Draco had made only hours before, the choice no longer seemed so clear. With a slightly panicked feeling, he glanced at Uncle Sev, who nodded to him. "Calm down, Draco. You will be fine."

Nervously he climbed up the stairs to the dias, sat on the stool and let McGonagall place hat on his head.

"Well, hello Mr. Malfoy," he heard the Hat's voice. "This is a surprise."

_'Why?'_ he thought to the Hat.

"You should be in Slytherin, but now there's some doubt. You have shown obvious courage recently."

_'No,'_ Draco thought. _'Not Gryffindor. Anything but that.'_

"Are you sure? You can be very courageous when you need to be, Gryffindor will help you develop that talent."

Draco was certain the Hat had to be teasing him. _'No, I can't be in Gryffindor. Put me anywhere else.'_

"Well, if you're sure…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco was relieved. Even though he knew that many of the people in Slytherin would hate him for rejecting Father and his beliefs, the thought of going to Gryffindor was too much to handle.

He hopped off the stool and made his way over to the Slytherin table, only then noticing that Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe were already sitting with the other first years. Draco sighed. It wouldn't be long before Pansy and Theo joined them. He made sure to sit down at the table as far away from them as he could and studiously ignored the looks he was getting. His hope that Pansy would sit with her other year mates was dashed when she settled next to him on the bench.

"What's up with you?" she asked in her snottiest voice. "You don't sit with us on the train or at the table AND you're being seen with a boy that no one knows and is obviously not a pureblood. You want to explain before I write to my father?"

Draco didn't look at her. "No," he said. "Tell your father what you want."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the astonished look on her face. "You're joking," she said. "You have to be."

"I'm not joking," Draco replied. The Sorting was continuing and it was getting close to the time that Evan would be called.

"Your father will kill you."

Draco snorted. "I know. Now shut up, I want to hear where Evan goes."

Pansy left in a huff and Draco was happy to see her go.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who posted a review. It is much appreciated.  
><em>

_As always, thanks to my betas Badgerlady and Crescent. I couldn't do this without you!_

**Chapter 5**

When Minerva called out "Snape, Evan," Severus dropped the silencing charm surrounding the two of them and attempted to disentangle Harry's hands from his robes. Harry was having none of it. He shook his head violently, as if to deny that any of this was happening. Bursts of magic were escaping and beginning to escalate. Severus knew that he had to do something _right now_ or the boy was going to cause major damage to the Great Hall and possibly to students. With a look at Minerva, who herself was looking somewhat alarmed, he grabbed the boy under his arms and lifted him to settle on his hip.

"Evan," he said firmly. "Stop this at once. You're going to hurt someone." His hand was pressing against Harry's back, trying to get him to relax. Harry had shut himself up so tightly that no one was getting in.

With a jerk of his head, Severus indicated to Minerva that he was taking the boy from the hall. He heard Minerva call out the next student as he strode up the dais.

Once in the small antechamber behind the teachers table, with the door closed and the strongest wards Severus knew in place, he sat in an armchair, wrapped his arms around Harry and settled in to wait out the storm.

Harry did not struggle or fight. He simple curled in on himself in an obvious attempt to protect himself from outside forces. Wild magic swirled in the air, growing more violent with each passing moment until all of the lamps burst in a shower of glass and sparks, leaving the room in total darkness.

In that moment, Harry utterly collapsed and the magic stopped. With a wail, Harry flung himself off Severus's lap and scrambled away from him. Unable to see him, Severus cast a _Lumos_ long enough to repair the lamps and relight them. Harry was cowering in the corner, his arms flung up over his head, whimpering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again..

With a sigh, Severus crouched down in front of him, but did not touch him. "Harry," he said loudly. "You are safe. No-one is going to hurt you." He had to repeat himself several times before the boy calmed.

Slowly, Harry's hands dropped. "Pr…Professor?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Harry."

"Is anyone else here?" Harry asked, slowly untangling himself and sitting on the floor, his back to the corner.

"No-one is in the room with us. We are in an antechamber off of the Great Hall."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry cried. "I messed up so badly."

"No Harry, you did nothing wrong," Severus said. "I should have realized that you would not handle the crowd well. We could have had you Sorted separately in a private room."

"I…I…," Harry swallowed heavily. "You're not angry with me?"

"No," Severus replied.

Harry reached out a hand and Severus took it into his own. Slowly he pulled the boy to his feet and drew him close. "I'm going to open the door now." Severus didn't let go when Harry started to pull away again. "We will not go out into the Great Hall. I will have Professor McGonagall bring the Sorting Hat here." In his heart, Severus was beginning to think that Sorting Harry was a mistake until he was healed somewhat and able to interact with others without panicking. When Minerva brought the hat into the room, he would try to speak to her about it.

Severus lifted Harry up and placed him in the chair. "Wait here."

Harry jerked.

"I'm not leaving," Severus reassured him, "I'm simply going to take down the wards and open the door. I will be right here."

With a flick of his wand, the wards released and he pulled the door open. Within seconds, Minerva and Albus entered the room, Minerva holding the Sorting Hat. Severus's shoulders tightened a bit when he saw the Headmaster enter the room.

"Come in, I think he's calm enough now." He gave a look to Minerva that hopefully she would interpret correctly.

Minerva hesitated before stepping forward. "Mr. Snape, I need to place the hat on your head."

Severus sneered, seeing his opening. Apparently, Dumbledore was not as forthcoming as he should have been with Minerva. "He can't hear you. Did Albus not tell you that the boy is blind and nearly deaf?"

Dumbledore looked contrite as Minerva rounded on him. "Sorry my dear," he said with false sincerity. "It must have slipped my mind."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him. "You only forget when it's convenient for you to do so. What is it that you have up your sleeve for this boy?"

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Why, nothing!" he exclaimed, a little too forcefully.

Minerva poked a finger at him. "Do not play your games with this boy, Albus. I don't know what it is, but you're scheming something and you need to stop."

She turned back to Harry, who was now standing, clutching Severus's sleeve. Severus thought that she might understand what he was attempting to do. "Severus, are you sure that this child should even be at Hogwarts, much less be Sorted? He cannot attend classes or integrate with his year mates and he's obviously not emotionally ready."

"He has to be at the school," Dumbledore spoke before Severus could. "Therefore he must be Sorted."

Minerva glared at Dumbledore. "Albus, this child is _not ready_ for school. Perhaps it would be better to delay Sorting for a year."

"No," Dumbledore replied. "There will be no delay. Place the Sorting Hat on his head."

Minerva stepped towards Harry with obvious lack of enthusiasm. Severus held up a hand to stop her. "I agree that he is not ready to attend classes, but I also agree that he needs to be here with me." He looked at Dumbledore. "I believe the Sorting should be delayed. It will do him no good to be forced into a House where he will not live."

"My decision is final. The boy must be Sorted." Dumbledore pulled one of those stupid candies out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He looked like a fool, but his eyes were hard.

Severus sneered. "Fine. We're just going to ignore what's best for the child so that we can do what's best for_ you_. However, do not be surprised if this situation does not turn out how you intend." Severus now wondered if he had been somehow manipulated by Dumbledore in the hotel room. He had seemed so sincere at the time, but now it looked like it was all part of some game. Severus couldn't tell.

Dumbledore said nothing, just smiled his infuriating smile and _twinkled_. God, Severus hated that twinkle.

Severus bent down to speak to Harry. "Evan, Professor McGonagall is going to place the Sorting Hat on your head. You need to do nothing, it will decide which House you will be in."

Harry reluctantly nodded, and Severus motioned for Minerva to come forward.

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry really did not want to do this. Something called a Sorting Hat was going to decide where Harry would live for the next seven years. He was going to be taken away from Professor Snape and given to people he didn't know. People who could turn out to be just like the Dursleys. He had agreed to let Professor McGonagall do this only because he knew the consequences that came from disagreeing with adults. It was best to get it over with and deal with the loss later, when he was alone.

He was already ashamed that he had lost control in the Great Hall; the feel of so many people, the horror of having to wait, and even with Professor Snape trying to explain what was happening, and Draco gripping his hand, it had been too much. He hadn't lost his composure like that since the accident and he had discovered that he was blind. He was astonished that Professor Snape hadn't hit him for acting like such a baby.

He felt someone step closer to him and he put a hand out. The cloth beneath his fingers felt different from Professor Snape's. Softer and heavier. He allowed himself to grip the cloth for just a moment and then dropped it as he felt something being placed on his head. It was too large for him and slipped down around his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Harry jumped when he heard the voice in his head.

"No need to be afraid," the voice said gently.

_'Are you going to hurt me?'_ Harry silently asked the hat.

"Not at all, I'm here only to decide what House you shall be Sorted into."

_'Do you have to Sort me?'_ Harry was amazed at his own courage in asking an unknown thing actual questions.

"Do you not want to be Sorted?" the Hat seem to be slight puzzled by this.

_'Not if you're going to take me away from my professor,' _Harry reluctantly admitted.

"I believe that you shall be residing with your professor regardless of what House I Sort you into," the Hat said and Harry was instantly relieved. So much so that he sagged a little and felt Professor Snape's arm come around him to help hold him up.

_'Thank you,'_ he nearly sobbed.

"I think that you will do best in the house of your professor and your friend, so

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Hat was removed from his head and he felt the professor gather him closer. He heard him say something, but he didn't hear the words. It didn't matter, he was safe.

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco was worried. Evan had panicked and Uncle Sev had taken him from the room before he could be Sorted. Draco hadn't realised that the sudden gust of wind in the Great Hall was a burst of wild magic caused by Evan until he'd no longer been there. Once Uncle Sev had shut and locked the antechamber door, the wind had died down. Draco had tried to leave the table to see what was happening with Evan, but had been stopped by an older student, who told him that he was a prefect and that Draco was not allowed to leave the table until the end of the meal.

He sat and watched the rest of the first years get Sorted, but other than hearing that Ron Weasley went to Gryffindor, he didn't pay attention. The Headmaster made some stupid comments that Draco was sure were meant to be funny but only made him seem senile, and then the food arrived.

He put some of the meat and potatoes on his plate, but just pushed them around, his stomach too upset to even think about eating. He looked up when there was movement at the head table, and noticed that the door to the antechamber was open. He thought about getting up, but a look from the prefect kept him in his place.

Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and, along with the Headmaster, disappeared into the antechamber. Draco fidgeted, played with his food and watched the doorway to the antechamber until Uncle Sev came out, holding a red-eyed Evan by the hand. Slowly, Uncle Sev led Evan over to the Slytherin table and helped him to sit next to Draco.

"I'll be right at the head table, just call out if you need me and I'll hear you. You're sitting next to Draco and he'll help you with dinner." Uncle Sev disentangled his hand from Evan's, put a silencing charm around the two boys so that Draco could talk to Evan without having to yell, and walked away. Evan started to stand, but Draco put a hand on his. "I'm right here, Evan, you're not alone."

Evan settled back onto the seat, but he was still tense, his fingers gripping the edge of the table as if he would fall over without the support. Draco helped him with some food from the serving dishes and, little by little, he relaxed. Draco found his appetite returned and ate along with Evan.

"Did you get Sorted into Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the…Sorting Hat…said I should be near Professor Snape and you."

Draco felt a swell of pride at that statement.

"Where's Ron?" Evan asked suddenly, puncturing Draco's pride a bit.

"He got Sorted into Gryffindor. He's two tables over." Draco looked over at Ron who was watching Evan, an unreadable expression on his face. Oddly, Draco found himself hoping that Ron would not reject Evan simply because he was now in Slytherin.

The food disappeared and pudding appeared. Draco looked over all of the choices.

"Do you want pudding?" he asked Evan.

Evan looked confused. "I don't know, I've never had pudding before."

Draco's mouth dropped open slightly. "You've never had pudding? You mean never?"

"No, it was not something I was allowed. The chocolate frogs on the train were the first sweets I've ever had."

Draco immediately put some treacle tart in front of Evan, explaining what it was. Cautiously Evan put a bite into his mouth. His whole fact lit up with delight.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Smiling, Draco turned to his own pudding. When he turned back to Evan, it was to find him with his head down on the table. A few bites had been taken out of the treacle tart, but now Evan's eyes were closed. Draco looked up to see Uncle Sev coming to the table. He lifted Evan up and immediately he wound his legs around Uncle Sev's waist, his head on Uncle Sev's shoulder.

Uncle Sev put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Go with the others when the prefects call. I'll come see you later."

Draco nodded and watched as the two of them left the Great Hall.

~HPSSHPSS~

Evan was not asleep, but close. Severus knew that the whole day, ending with that spectacular panic attack, had taken a lot out of the boy and he had finally reached the end of his endurance.

Severus debated taking Harry directly to his quarters, but Poppy would throw a fit if he delayed letting her see him any longer. The lecture he expected was going to be bad enough.

As expected, Poppy was waiting for him when he entered the hospital wing. She indicated a bed and he laid Harry on it. Sleepily, Harry clasped Severus's hand and didn't let go.

"I was going to come and get you, if you hadn't come here first," she said briskly. "You should have brought him to me as soon as you retrieved him." Her wand was waving over Harry as he clung to Severus.

"I did not think of it," Severus admitted. "I was only thinking of getting him away from that house and those horrible relatives of his and settled here in school." He summoned a chair and sat down close to the bed.

"Hmph," Poppy replied. "I suppose I can forgive you." She studied the results that hovered above Harry before copying them to a parchment in her hand.

"Luckily for you, there is nothing that can be done immediately." She looked at Harry, now asleep in the bed. "This happened so long ago that all of the damage is set." She came over to Severus and sat in the chair next to him.

"If the boy had been seen directly, much of this could have been avoided," she sighed, handing Severus the parchment.

Severus scanned the parchment, then handed it back to her. "I was aware of the badly healed bones and the brain damage," he said. "However, I was not aware of the severe malnutrition or the past damage to his internal organs." He clenched his hands in his lap. "Damn Albus! How could he leave this child with them and then just forget he was there! Did he not even once think to check on him?"

Poppy didn't look surprised at Severus's outburst. She knew that he was thinking about his own childhood, wishing that someone had rescued_ him _from his father. She was relieved that he was identifying with Harry. It could have been so terrible if he had seen nothing but James Potters' son.

"You know the Headmaster wanted him to have a childhood away from the attention that his fame would have garnered," Poppy replied, knowing that is was a weak excuse. Albus _should _have at least checked on the child every year or so.

Severus looked at Poppy like she had sprouted a second head. "This is _better?_" he hissed, waving a hand in Harry's direction.

"No," Poppy shook her head. "Of course not. I'm not trying to excuse him. There is no excuse for what he's done."

"And now," Severus replied. "That manipulative old fool has got something going on in his head. He insisted that the child be Sorted, even though Minerva and I objected. I believe he's trying to manipulate us for whatever reason."

"We're going to have to let Minerva know about Harry so that she can be on guard," Poppy said.

Severus sighed. "I promised Harry that no-one beyond you and I and the Headmaster would know his real identity. I will have to explain it to him and let him decide."

"You cannot trust that the Headmaster will keep it quiet. He will argue that the teachers should be told."

Severus looked thunderous. "We will have to do everything possible to ensure that does not happen."

Poppy nodded and turned back to the parchment. "We will start with the organ damage and the malnutrition," she said. "I don't want to do anything else until we get him up to a better weight. His leg at least will have to be broken again so that it can be set correctly and it will be difficult even with him at a normal size."

Severus nodded, looking at Harry. "He is no bigger than an eight-year-old."

"Yes." Poppy said. "And he weighs less than a seven-year-old should."

"Is there a chance that he will reach normal height when he's an adult?" Severus asked.

"Probably not," Poppy replied. "If we had rescued him before the accident, when he was six or seven, I would have said yes, but now…" She didn't finish the sentence, but Severus knew what she was thinking. There was so much to be done before he hit puberty in the next two to three years. If they didn't have him completely better by then, he could have problems his entire life.

He went to gather Harry up to take to his quarters, but Poppy stopped his with a hand on his arm.

"Leave him here for the night. I know that you need to arrange your quarters and it will give you time to do so and me time to observe him."

Severus nodded. "I also need to check on my first years."

"God only knows what would happen to the Universe if you didn't lecture the firsties into tears right away," Poppy teased lightly.

"That's right," Severus sneered for a moment and then turned away. "I'm sure I'll be sending one or two to you in the next few hours."

Poppy nodded seriously. "How you wind up with all the abused children, I'll never know."

"It takes a lot of cunning to hide what's happening from the rest of the world." Severus replied with a scowl. "Can you see some Gryffindor doing that?"

Poppy laughed. "No, I suppose not."

Severus left Harry with her, turning towards the dungeons and his house full of Slytherins.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review, they are much appreciated!

****As always, a million thanks to my betas, Crescent and badgerlady. I couldn't do it without them!

**Chapter 6**

The whole of Slytherin House was waiting for him when he entered the common room, gathered in the sitting area. There was no particular order to them, except for the fact that all of the first years were standing in front of the other students.

Severus scanned the group, looking for the bullies, the potential victims of the bullies and the initial signs of children coming from abusive homes. He knew intimately what to look for. His prefects also knew, as they would have spent the last year learning what to look for. Who he selected for prefects was never a surprise, Severus picked them at the beginning of fifth year and began the training soon after. Hugh Donaldson, the sixth year prefect, stood to the left of the first years and Joseph Barnes, the seventh year, stood to the right.

Severus folded his arms and began his speech.

"You have been Sorted into Slytherin, a great, but misunderstood House. You will be told by others that all Slytherins are Dark or Evil. Do not believe them for any reason. Your course in life is not dictated by what house you were Sorted into, but by your own decisions. Make your decisions carefully.

"While you are in school, Slytherin House will be your home, the people residing here will be your family. As with every family, there will be disagreements. You will contain these disagreements to this common room. There will be _no_ fighting in the dorm rooms, the halls or the classrooms. Outside of this room, you will all show a united front. If a child from another house starts a fight, stand up for yourselves, but you will not start the fight. Anyone seen misbehaving or fighting outside of this common room with a member of Slytherin House will be punished by the prefects or myself _privately_. Punishment will consist of points lost, detentions and the loss of certain privileges, including an earlier curfew, restriction to the common room for a weekend and essays or lines to write. Worst offences will include a letter written to your parents. How those offences will be defined is left entirely up to me to decide.

"First years will be assigned someone from fifth year to help them find their classes and settle into the routine of school. The prefects will let you know who is assigned to whom.

"Prefects, you will report to my office in thirty minutes. First and fifth years remain here. The rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone except the first and fifth years scattered. Severus watched the goings on for a moment and then left to attend to his quarters. The extra bedroom would need to be prepared and he couldn't count on Albus to have instructed the house elves properly.

He thought about the children as he walked. Surprisingly, there was no one that stood out as mistreated. None of the children had the wary eyes or clenching fists that betrayed them. They had all seemed nervous, but that was to be expected the first night away from home. He would speak to the prefects and keep his eye on them over the next few days. If there was a child that needed attention, they would show themselves soon. They always did.

The door to the extra bedroom was to the left of the fireplace in his quarters and as soon as Severus entered it, he knew that Albus had had a hand in the decorating. It screamed Gryffindor with its gold and red. Severus sneered as he changed all the colors to blues and creams. He knew Harry wouldn't see them, but Severus would and he wasn't going to put up with that.

Albus had been so disappointed when Harry hadn't been Sorted into Gryffindor. The look on his face when the Hat had shouted out Slytherin had been worthy of several photographs.

"Not so sure of yourself now, are you Albus?" Severus had asked snidely.

Severus couldn't believe that the Headmaster was foolish enough to think that Harry would have been put into Gryffindor simply because his parents had been there. Severus hoped he was choking on his decision to Sort Harry right away.

Suddenly the floo roared to life and he hurried out of the bedroom to see Poppy's head appear in the flames. "Severus," she cried. "Get up here immediately!"

As soon as she had pulled back, he strode into the floo and directed it to take him to the Hospital Wing. He arrived in the middle of a magical storm. He ran to a screaming Harry and pulled him up into his arms. Severus wondered if this was going to happen _every night_.

"Harry, Harry," he yelled. "Wake up child, you're safe!"

Small fists tangled themselves in Severus's robes as the screaming and the magical storm suddenly stopped. Harry climbed into Severus's lap and keened, "Sorry, Sorry," while rocking back and forth.

"Albus has a lot to answer for, Severus," Poppy said, her mouth grim.

"Yes, he does," Severus answered as Harry finally calmed enough to fall back to sleep. The too large infirmary pyjamas were wrapped around his small body and it took Severus a minute to untangle them as he lifted Harry to carry him.

"I'm taking him back to my quarters."

Poppy just nodded helplessly as Severus left via the floo.

He arrived back in his quarters to find the wards alerting him to the fact that the prefects were waiting for him outside the door to his office. He quickly put Harry to bed before allowing the boys in.

After hearing their report and sending them to their own beds, Severus made his way back to his sitting room, laid his head against the back of the chair that sat directly in front of Harry's room and closed his eyes. He had no idea what to do at this point. Classes started tomorrow, Harry couldn't be left alone and he had no one that Harry would trust enough to leave him with. Severus needed sleep, but he was unlikely to get it tonight.

With a sigh, he flooed Minerva's living quarters.

She was sitting in front of her fireplace with a cup of tea, still in her teaching robes. "Minerva," Severus said, "I need to speak to you, can you come to my rooms?"

"Of course Severus," she said, setting aside her teacup. He backed out of the floo and a moment later, Minerva came through.

"Is this about young Mr. Snape?" she asked, once she was settled in the chair opposite his, with another cup of tea, this one from Severus.

"Yes," Snape sipped from his own cup. "I am uncertain what to do with him while I'm teaching. At this point he cannot be left alone, but I know no one that I would trust to leave him with for long stretches of time."

"What about his schooling?" Minerva asked. "How is he to be educated?"

"Albus has said that he will provide tutors to catch him up on the things he's missed in the last three years, but I cannot teach, take care of him and work with Poppy on his healing all at the same time. Also, I'm not sure about trusting Albus to do what would be best for Evan."

"Have you thought about taking a leave of absence from teaching? I'm sure that Albus would allow you to remain in the school, seeing as he's so adamant about Mr. Snape being here."

Severus looked away for a moment. "No, I hadn't given that any consideration. I will do it if no other solution is found, but for now I would prefer to retain my position."

Minerva gave him a searching look. "What is so special about Mr. Snape that the Headmaster is taking such an interest in him?"

Severus looked directly at Minerva. "I am not at liberty to say at this time, but can you not guess?"

Minerva looked contemplative for a minute, then her eyes widened, almost comically. "No," she breathed. Her head swung around to look at the child through the open door. She couldn't see much, just a lump underneath the blankets. Slowly, she got to her feet. "I told him not to leave him with them. I told him."

Severus watched as several emotions crossed her face. Anger, regret, fear.

Finally she looked back at Severus. "What do we do now?"

Severus relaxed muscles he didn't know were clenched. Minerva was on his side. "We protect him from _everyone_."

She nodded. "You know that the Headmaster will not appreciate our interference. He has plans and he won't lightly put them aside."

Severus set his teacup aside and stood, suddenly angry. "_Evan_ is more important than a meddling Headmaster. Albus cannot put in place any of his plans because he counted on _Evan_ being physically whole and mentally sound." Severus rubbed a hand over his face. "If only I had known that Albus had placed him with Lily's loathsome sister and her abhorrent husband, I could have told him it would never work. I could have done _something._"

Minerva laid a sympathetic hand on his arm. Severus's emphasis on the name _Evan_ was not lost on Minerva. He was no longer the boy-who-lived, _Harry Potter_, he was a broken child in need of care. "He couldn't have told you, you know that. After You-Know-Who was killed, his minions would have gone after the boy with a vengeance. He couldn't risk that you would be found out."

Severus nodded bitterly. "Couldn't give away his spy, could he? Then he'd have no one to keep an eye on the Malfoys, the Parkinsons and all the rest of the Death Eater families."

Minerva sighed. "You know Albus thinks of you as more than just a spy, Severus."

"Does he, really?" Severus asked sarcastically. "If he thought more of me than just as a spy, as you claim, he would have let me take Draco away from Lucius the first time he beat the child within an inch of his life. I asked Albus, I _begged_ him and he said I couldn't interfere because then I would be exposed and have to go into hiding." Severus folded his arms across his chest. "Now, I have to try and undo years of abuse and brainwashing with _two _boys and I have no idea where to begin."

Not to mention all of the Slytherins to take care of, but Severus didn't say that out loud. He wasn't going to indulge in pity, he was going to find a solution to the mess.

Minerva sat back down. "Is there anyone who passed their N.E.W.T.S. in the last two years that you would consider for an apprenticeship? You could bring them in to do some of the grading and work on the potions for the infirmary. That would help cut down on your time away."

Severus thought about it. He had never taken an apprentice before, although as a Potions Master, he would have been well within his rights to do so. He had never considered anyone worthy of the honor. After teaching a classroom full of idiots for seven years, it was difficult to see the potential.

He knew that several of his former students had gone on to apprenticeships with other Potions Masters, but he had sneered at their obvious lack of standards in selecting such dunderheads. Now it appeared that he would have to choose a dunderhead for himself.

"I will have to give it some thought. There may be one or two that I would consider. However that will not solve the immediate problem."

Minerva sipped at her tea, thinking. "Why don't you see if Poppy will take him for a day or two, just until we can get things worked out. I will contact St. Mungo's tomorrow and see if they have someone they can recommend to tutor Mr. Snape as far as basic reading, writing and maths. Also, there may be some among the sixth and seventh years that would be able to help."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "That will do. I will work on finding someone to help me in the classroom and with the Slytherins."

"You might also consider assigning a house elf to watch him at times that no one else is available."

Severus scowled. "That might be option, but only as a last resort."

As Minerva was getting ready to leave, she turned back to Severus. "How in the world did you manage to get Albus to give you guardianship?"

Severus smiled and it wasn't a kind smile, it was filled with angry success. "I showed him Evan's face, told him everything that happened yesterday and then insisted that he give me guardianship over the child. I think he was so embarrassed he had not known what was going on that he couldn't refuse."

Minerva laughed softly. "Well, good for you. It's not often that someone gets one over on the Headmaster."

After Minerva had left, Severus stood over Harry, watching him sleep, contemplating how true her last words were. Albus would be out to take back his Chosen One and Severus was deeply afraid that he would stop at nothing.

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry woke to someone touching his arm. His first instinct was to flee, but before he could do more than flinch away, he realised that none of the Dursleys would come into his cupboard, much less touch him so lightly, so carefully.

"Professor?" he asked cautiously, just in case the last two days had been a dream and he really was locked in his cupboard, waiting for Aunt Petunia to let him out. The soft feel of the bed and the weight of the blankets did nothing to alleviate the unconscious fear that it _could_ be a dream after all.

"I'm here, Harry," he heard as strong arms lifted him off the bed and onto the ground. He was so relieved. It had all been real, he was away from his relatives and with his professor. He put one hand on the bed to steady his suddenly weak knees.

"Where are we?" he asked cautiously.

"We are in your bedroom. I'm going to help you to the toilet and shower and then we'll go to breakfast."

Harry was surprised. "My bedroom?"

"Yes, all yours."

Harry felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but he was _not_ going to cry, not again. "Mine," he whispered, stroking the blankets on the bed.

Professor Snape showed him how to get to the loo, carefully leading him from the side of the bed and taking the time to teach him to count the steps until he had reached the door that led to the tiny room off of his bedroom that contained the toilet, sink and a shower. Professor Snape turned the water on for him and Harry was surprised when he got in and the water was not cold. Usually he was not allowed warm water; only on the weekends that his relatives were gone would he dare to use any in his bath. He wanted to stand underneath the spray forever, just letting the warmth jet down on his back. His professor wouldn't allow it, but promised that on the weekend, when they had nowhere else to be, he could shower as long as he wanted. After he was clean and dressed, Professor Snape made sure that he had done up the buttons on his shirt and robes in the right places, checked that his wand was safely stored in his pocket, then led Harry to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There were a lot of people in the hallways and Professor Snape made sure that Harry was protected from them by keeping Harry next to the wall. Harry liked this especially, because he could keep one hand in Professor Snape's and trail the fingers of his other hand along the wall, feeling the rough texture of the stone, the cracks that ran up and up beyond reach, the occasional frame of a painting that hung low enough to touch. When they came to stairs to climb, Professor Snape showed Harry how to bump the back of them gently with the toe of his shoes as he climbed. These were not like the stairs back at the Dursleys'. They were wider, deeper and uneven, making climbing them a bit of a challenge, but his professor held his hand tightly, helping to pull him up to the next stair so that he didn't have to put too much weight on his leg. All these things distracted Harry enough that he was able to keep the panic at bay.

When his fingers found the edge of the wall and after that encountered air, Professor Snape leaned over to speak to him. "We're almost to the Great Hall. Count the steps with me."

"One, two, three…" Harry counted out loud, gripping his professor's hand until they reached the doors to the Great Hall. Then they turned and began a long trek to wherever it was that Harry would sit. He could feel people close to him, a few touched him and he backed away quickly, pressing himself into his professor. He heard Professor Snape say something and the touching stopped.

Reluctantly he continued walking until Professor Snape said, "Here's your place, Evan."

Professor Snape led his hands to feel the bench and the edge of the table and helped Harry to sit, showing him to sit down on the bench with his back to the table and then swing his legs around. "I'll be up at the head table," his professor said. "Draco will help you with breakfast."

Harry nodded. This was a little familiar now. He reached his right hand out and felt a hand slightly larger than his take it. "I'm here, Evan." It was Draco, and Harry smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to charmedgrl4ever for her well thought out and detailed review.

Thanks as usual to my lovely Beta's, badgerlady and Crescent, without whom this story wouldn't be nearly what it is.

**Chapter 7**

Severus sat down at the head table so that he had a direct view of Draco helping Harry with his breakfast. When he was sure that Harry wasn't going to panic, he turned to look at the Headmaster, who sat on the other side of Minerva.

"I spoke to Poppy last night and she is going to watch Evan for a few days during my classes, until I can work out a schedule and find a tutor," he said.

Dumbledore smiled delightedly at him. "That's excellent, my boy, quite excellent. I have a few suggestions for tutors for him and I'm sure you'll agree that they will work out wonderfully. We can talk more about it this afternoon if you will come to my office after your classes."

Severus nodded and turned back to his breakfast, tuning out the chatter around him. He was certain that none of Dumbledore's suggestions were going to be acceptable, but he wasn't having that argument in public.

He kept an eye on the boys as they talked inside the silencing bubble, Draco leaning towards Harry, giving the impression that he was protecting him. Severus thought that it might not be far from the truth.

With a sudden insight that staggered Severus, he realized that Draco's rapid change of heart came partially from the fact that _Draco_ now had someone to protect, much the same way that Severus had protected him from his father. He felt as if the world had shifted slightly and then settled down into a new normal, one that he _almost _recognized, but not quite.

He was nearly finished eating when he felt Minerva place a hand on his arm. She wasn't looking at him directly, but talking to Rolanda Hooch about Quidditch tryouts. His gaze fell to her hand and saw that she had a tiny slip of parchment between her first two fingers. Carefully, he took the paper and she withdrew her hand from his arm, picking up her teacup and taking a sip. He slipped the parchment into a pocket to look at later, when he was alone.

He drained his tea, then stood and walked down to the Slytherin table, handing out schedules and reminding a few errant third years that being late for breakfast did not mean that they could be late for class. When he finished, he stood behind Harry, as Draco gathered up his bag.

"I'll see you at lunch, Evan," Draco said and turned to leave for his first class.

"Draco," Severus said. "If you would please collect Evan from the Infirmary on your way to lunch, I would appreciate it. I may be a bit late."

"Of course, Uncle Sev…er…Professor Snape," Draco quickly corrected himself at Severus's glare. "Sorry."

The trip to the Infirmary was slow and Severus was sure that he was going to be late to his first class. He was tempted to just pick Harry up and carry him, but he knew that it would humiliate him and Severus was not going to do something like that if it wasn't necessary. Harry for the most part seemed to realize that he couldn't dawdle, and refrained from doing anything other than trail his fingers lightly on the wall, not stopping to inspect the things he had found so interesting on the way to breakfast. He walked as quickly as his limp would allow, not complaining, although Severus knew from the grip of his hand that he was hurting quite a lot.

When they reached the infirmary, Poppy was waiting for them. Severus transferred Harry's hand to hers saying, "This is Poppy, the mediwitch, Evan. I don't know if you remember meeting her last night after dinner, but you are going to stay with her while I teach my classes."

Harry was chewing on his bottom lip. "You'll come back for me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, absolutely," Severus replied. "Draco will come for you at lunch, but I will retrieve you this afternoon before dinner."

Severus touched Harry on the shoulder, but before he could straighten up, he found himself with an armful of Harry, arms wound tightly around his neck.

"What is it, Evan?" Severus asked.

"Thank you," Harry said. "Thank you for wanting me. I'll be good, I promise."

Severus hugged Harry tightly, having no response to that profound statement. "I must go now," he said after a moment. Harry released him and stepped away, his back straight. "Bye, sir," he said. "Have a good day."

Severus smiled, informed Poppy that Harry needed a pain potion, and left the Infirmary.

~HPSSHPSS~

"What are you doing, hanging around such a baby?" Pansy demanded in a shrill voice, standing directly in front of Draco as he exited the Transfigurations classroom. Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe stood just behind her. Draco looked around for other students, but since he had been the last one to leave the class, the hallway was empty.

"Evan is not a baby, he's the same age as we are," Draco replied.

"He acts like a _baby_," she hissed. "He's short. He has to hold someone's hand all the time. Professor Snape was carrying him last night. He's a _baby_."

"He's blind," Draco responded. "He has to learn how to get around the castle without being able to see." Draco clenched his hands into fists, trying not to get angry.

His wand was in his pocket, but he made no move to go for it. He knew some nasty little hexes that Father had taught him, but doing something like that would get him into big trouble and being expelled on his first day was not something he was even going to think about. Evan needed him and he wasn't going to risk that. When they were in private and no one would know, that was a whole different matter.

No, he thought to himself. That was wrong, he wasn't his father, he was better than that. He wasn't going to hex people, in private or otherwise, no matter how tempting it was.

He moved to go around Pansy and her apparently self-appointed bodyguards, but they just pushed him back.

Pansy laughed cruelly. "He shouldn't be here. He's useless."

"Not as useless as Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said snidely. "At least he _can_ learn."

Pansy didn't dispute what he said, just shoved her nose against Draco's. "He's a scarred, ugly _baby_ and you're stupid for liking him."

"I'm not stupid!" Draco yelled. "You're just jealous that I'm not spending all my time with you!"

"You are stupid!" Pansy shouted back. "He's a nobody and a weakling! You're going to be punished by your father for liking him, just wait!"

Draco lost his temper and shoved her, hard. Pansy stumbled away from him and fell, landing on her backside with an outraged cry.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately jumped him and began pummeling. He felt one of them land a punch that broke his nose as the other one wrenched his arm violently backwards, dislocating his shoulder. He fell to the floor, thinking that Uncle Sev would be furious at them for fighting outside of the common room. His vision greyed and he heard a woman's voice yelling just as he lost consciousness.

When he woke, he was in the Infirmary. Looking around, he saw Evan sitting in a chair that had been pulled flush with the bed, hands twisting in his lap and a look sheer misery on his face.

"Evan," Draco said, but his voice was scratchy and Evan didn't hear him. He looked around for something to drink and saw a glass of water sitting on the table next to the bed. When he tried to reach for the glass, he found his shoulder bound tightly in bandages and he couldn't lift his arm, so instead he laid back down, lifted his good arm and settled his hand on Evan's knee.

Evan started, fear in his eyes, then put his hand over Draco's.

"Draco, are you okay?" Evan crawled onto the bed, and leaned forward until he was almost directly over Draco.

"I think so," Draco replied hoarsely. He cleared his throat as he tried to scoot over without hurting himself. "Move back a little and lay down on the bed with me."

Evan put his hands out, feeling where Draco was in the bed, then moved to lay on his back next to Draco's undamaged side, shoulders touching.

"Professor Snape said that you got into a fight and were hurt," Evan said anxiously.

"I did fight with Pansy," Draco said.

"You hit a girl?" Evan seemed amazed. "Even I know that you don't hit _girls_."

Draco laughed roughly. "I didn't hit her, she was yelling at me and her face was right in front of mine. I didn't like it so I shoved her away and she fell. Her two goons Crabbe and Goyle, _they_ hit _me_. I never had a chance to fight back."

"What was she yelling about?" Evan asked. Draco did not want to tell him and was relieved when he saw Madam Pomfrey coming towards the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape should not be in the bed with you." Madam Pomfrey said, standing next to the bed.

Draco gripped Evan's hand as if to stop him from leaving, even though Draco knew that Evan couldn't hear what the mediwitch said. "I can't talk to him when he's over there. I want him to stay."

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she handed him a small vial of potion and the glass of water from the bedside table. The water felt very good going down his throat. "Very well," she said, "but he may remain only for a few minutes. You need to rest."

"When can I leave?" Draco asked after he had drunk the potion and felt the pain in his shoulder recede to a manageable level.

"When Professor Snape comes for you later this afternoon. He'll probably be here just before dinner."

After Madam Pomfrey returned to her office, Draco turned his head to see Evan's face.

"Was that Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco replied. "She was checking on me. I can leave later this afternoon."

"Oh." Evan seemed to relax a bit, his face losing the anxious, miserable look.

"What was it like this morning with her?" Draco asked, curiously.

"It was strange," Evan said. "She gave me a pain potion for my leg. Then she let me walk around, touching all the beds and the night tables. She let me ask questions and she actually answered them!" His voice was filled with amazement and awe.

"Why is that strange?" Draco asked.

Evan shifted a bit, his face flushing. "I was never allowed to touch things or ask questions at my relatives'. No one cared if I was in pain and they never talked to me."

Draco didn't know what to say to that, so he just squeezed Evan's hand in understanding. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

~HPSSHPSS~

It was only the first day of classes and already it was a disaster. Four of his Slytherins had broken the unity rule and fought outside of the common room. Now Draco was in the Infirmary with a broken nose and dislocated shoulder, and the other three were looking at two weeks' detention with Minerva.

A breathless Gryffindor had run up to him, sent by Professor McGonagall to let Severus know what happened. It was lunchtime and he was on his way to the Owlery, initial paperwork for Draco's guardianship in his hands, sealed and ready to send to the Ministry. He'd decided not to bring Albus into the decision about the application for guardianship until the process was officially started, hopefully circumventing the Headmaster in any attempts to dissuade him.

He quickly detoured to the Infirmary, taking just enough time to ensure that Draco would be completely healed by the end of the day and able to leave in time for dinner. He left Harry sitting at Draco's side with a lunch tray and Severus continued to the Owlery.

After sending the sheaf of parchments off to the Ministry, Severus returned to his office and a private lunch, the remains of which was now pushed to the side of his desk as he looked at the note that Minerva had given him that morning.

_Albus will try to bring Arabella Figg in to tutor Evan.  
>You will want to know that she was the one who was supposed to keep an eye on the boy as he grew up and let Dumbledore know if anything happened.<br>She lives down the street from the Dursleys with more cats than even I can stand. M._

Severus scowled. Albus wanted to bring in a squib, whose sole job had been to watch over Harry while living with his relatives? Had she known about the abuse, or had she just been as deliberately ignorant as Albus? If she had known, then that would mean that Albus also had known and the conversation with the Headmaster in the Leaky Cauldron had all been a lie. It meant that Severus had once again fallen for Albus's manipulations.

He crushed the note in his palm, hot anger washing over him. This could not be happening.

Severus managed to contain his ire during classes, only taking it out on a couple of third year Hufflepuff idiots that couldn't tell the difference between frog livers and toad livers and nearly managed to blow up their cauldron. Near the end of the last class, Severus decided that Albus would not get away with his interference. The Headmaster would either stay out of the decisions regarding Harry or Severus would stay at the school only long enough to get guardianship of Draco and then resign, pulling the two boys out of Hogwarts. He would then undertake teaching them privately. He would need to have Mipsy, his house elf at Spinners End, begin to prepare the house to make it habitable for him and the boys just in case. He didn't think for an instant that Dumbledore would be able to keep his opinions and his manipulations to himself and he needed to be prepared.

Depending on how much Lucius fought the guardianship, he could have everything taken care of in a few weeks. There was no doubt that Lucius detested his son, Draco wasn't strong enough, or proud enough, or smart enough to be a Malfoy. Draco failed in every way as far as his father was concerned and Lucius had never been reticent when pointing out Draco's failures, usually accompanied by curses aimed at the boy including the _Cruciatus,_ or the business end of his cane across Draco's back. Draco had tried so hard to become what his father had wanted him to be that Severus had foreseen him becoming a miniature Lucius before he was thirteen. Draco's decision to renounce his father had come as a complete surprise.

Draco was, however, the only heir to the Malfoy name and that alone could cause Lucius to fight tooth and nail to keep him. Much of the success of his petition would depend on whether or not any of the Wizarding Family Service workers at the Ministry could be bought and by whom. The whole situation had the potential to become very ugly, but Severus had enough blackmail material to keep Lucius quiet, he hoped. Narcissa was a non-issue. She would never go against Lucius in any matter, including the probable loss of her son.

After his classes were finished for the day, he pulled his teaching robes tightly around him, swept out of the classroom and swiftly made his way to the Headmaster's office.

When he arrived at the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Severus growled the password to the gargoyle and watched as it sprang aside. He stepped onto the moving staircase and a moment later was knocking on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter, my boy," Albus's voice called out cheerfully, and Severus sighed in irritation. He hated being called "boy" and he was almost certain that that was why Albus did it.

"Headmaster," Severus said as he entered.

"Sit, Severus." Albus motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you," Severus said, sitting in the chair nearest the door.

"How is Harry doing?" Albus asked.

Severus sneered, impatient with the delay. "You saw him at breakfast, Albus. It will take time for him to settle and become accustomed to his surroundings, but I believe he will learn quickly. Draco will be a tremendous help."

"He and Mr. Malfoy have become friends, then."

"Albus, stop stating the obvious and get to the point," Severus said crossly. "I know you are not happy with Harry being Sorted into Slytherin. You were hoping for Gryffindor, were you not? The color of his bedroom would attest to that."

Dumbledore looked at him for a long moment. "I have a few people that I would like for you to consider bringing in to tutor Harry," he said, ignoring Severus's comments about the Sorting and handing Severus a scrap of parchment.

Severus looked at it, then set it aside. "None of these people are acceptable, Albus."

"Do you mind explaining why you think so, my boy?" Dumbledore asked with that ridiculous twinkle in his eyes.

"Molly Weasley still has a child at home and Nymphadora Tonks is in Auror training. I won't even consider the rest of the list. Just because they are members of your Order does not make them suitable tutors."

"What about Arabella Figg? She could be a great influence on Harry and has the time to devote to him." Dumbledore smiled and Severus decided that the Headmaster's "kindly mentor look" wasn't ever going to work on him again.

"You mean the Arabella Figg who lives down the street from the Dursleys, has uncounted numbers of cats, was supposed to keep an eye on Harry and report to you any problems while he lived with his relatives? That Arabella Figg?" Severus sneered and the smile left Dumbledore's face.

Severus stood, looming over Dumbledore. "Headmaster, that you would even bring Arabella Figg into the conversation tells me only one thing. You knew about Harry, about the accident, the abuse and the starvation. You knew everything they did to him and did nothing about it, not to mention lying to me the other night."

"Severus," Dumbledore started to say, but Severus held up a hand, stopping him in mid-sentence. He was not going to listen to the Headmaster's excuses.

"No. Do not say anything. I am going to tell you this one time only and you had best pay attention. You will not interfere in my decisions regarding Harry. You will not make any recommendations, or bring anyone to the school under the pretense of teaching him or looking after him. I am his guardian; I will decide what is best. You have proven that you cannot be trusted and I will no longer do so."

Severus was gratified to see Dumbledore speechless behind his desk and turned to leave the office. Severus would not discuss anything further with the infuriating man.

As he started to leave the office, the door slammed in his face. He furiously whirled around to face the Headmaster.

"Sit down," Dumbledore said, his voice like ice. Severus sat, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I had no knowledge of Harry's situation," the Headmaster began. "I did not lie to you."

"How could you not know?" Severus hissed. "You had someone watching him, someone you apparently trusted enough to recommend to me as a tutor."

"She was not allowed in the house and she wasn't looking out so much for his relatives as Death Eater activity." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I admit that she should have noticed that he was not outside as much the last few years and said something to me."

"As much?" Severus scoffed. "Not at all is more like it. Headmaster, you should have checked on him personally. He was not just another random Wizarding child being raised by Muggles, He's your Chosen one, the Boy who Lived." Severus couldn't stop his sneer at the words.

"I made a mistake. A costly one." Dumbledore reluctantly admitted.

"Why would you recommend Arabella Figg to me, knowing that she's is incompetent?" Severus asked.

"I wanted to give her a second chance." Albus smiled, the twinkle coming back. "Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance, Severus?"

Severus stood. "Headmaster, you can give everyone in the entire Wizarding World, including the Dark Lord, as many chances as you want, but you're not going to do it at Harry's expense."

This time the door stayed open as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are always appreciated.

Thanks to my betas Crescent and badgerlady. Your help is invaluable.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, JKR owns it all.

**Chapter 8**

Anger fueled Severus's trip to the Infirmary to retrieve Harry and Draco. He snarled at anyone who dared to get in his way, and deducted points not even earned yet from a few fifth year Ravenclaws racing down a crowded hallway towards the Library. The anger sustained him until he pushed the doors to the Infirmary open and saw Harry and Draco sitting on the edge of the bed, laughing.

Draco and Harry were _laughing_. Severus would deny to his dying day that his mouth hung open in shock. Severus was _never_ shocked.

Draco had his arms wrapped around himself, his head tilted forward so that his hair swung over his face and his shoulders were shaking. Harry had a hand over his mouth as if trying to contain the sound of his laughter, eyes crinkled at the corners and dancing with mirth. At that moment, even with all the scars, he looked so much like Lily that Severus was lost.

The revelation hit him in the gut that these were his boys. _His boys._ Suddenly his legs felt weak and he couldn't breathe. For the second time in one day, the world shifted into a new normal. How many more, Severus wondered, before he didn't recognize the world he lived in at all?

For the first time in as long as he could remember, his life now had a purpose that wasn't directly tied to an insane Dark Lord or a manipulative leader of the Light.

Draco looked up, saw Severus and leapt off the bed, dragging Harry with him. "Uncle Sev!" he called.

The two boys stood before him, the last of the laughter lingering on their faces.

"What is amusing you two so much?" he asked trying to hide a smile.

"Girls!" Draco said and the laughter started all over again.

Severus decided he really didn't want to know.

~HPSSHPSS~

At dinner, one of Draco's year mates came and sat beside him, inside the silencing bubble. "I'm Blaise Zabini," he said. "One of the prefects asked me to copy my notes from today's classes for you." He passed the stack of parchment over and Draco slid them into his bag without looking at them.

"Thanks," he said.

Draco watched Zabini fidget a bit. "I'm sorry about what happened today," Zabini finally said, then looked very unhappy about having said it.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "Did you have something to do with it? Did you put Pansy up to it?" he asked.

"No!" Zabini said emphatically. "No, but all the first years are talking behind your back about you being friends with…" Zabini stopped and nodded his head towards Evan.

"Evan," Draco said. "His name is Evan Snape. Professor Snape is his guardian."

Evan turned towards Draco. "Who is it?" he asked, touching Draco's arm.

"Blaise Zabini," Draco explained. "He's a Slytherin and in our year."

Zabini looked uncomfortable. "He's a Mudblood," he hissed at Draco. "How can you be friends with that?"

Draco leaned away from Evan and whispered so that he wouldn't hear. "Zabini, I appreciate the notes, but don't sit here and insult my _friend_. He's not a Mudblood, his parents were wizards."

"How do you know?" Zabini insisted.

"I asked him," Draco replied calmly. "I talk to him quite a bit. It's amazing what you can learn by _listening._ Now go away unless you're going to make an effort to be friends with me and Evan."

Without another word, Zabini got up and moved back down to his place next to Goyle.

"What was that about?" Evan asked.

"He just wanted to give me notes from the classes I missed."

Evan nodded, but frowned. "Draco, are you sure you wouldn't rather go be friends with them? I would understand if you did."

Draco was astonished. "What are you talking about, Evan?"

Evan's fingers tightened on the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. "Well, they obviously don't want to be around someone like me, and if you're here with me then they won't be friends with you. Maybe you should…"

"Stop, just stop," Draco said emphatically. "You're my friend and I'm not going anywhere." He paused. "What do you mean 'someone like you'?"

"Well," Evan squirmed in his seat, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. "You know…a freak."

Draco dropped his fork and it hit the table with a thud. "Who called you that?" he insisted angrily. "I'll hex them across the room. I'll put itching powder in their pants, I'll…"

Evan laughed. "Stop!" he said. "You're not going to do anything like that. Besides it isn't someone here at the school, we haven't been here long enough for me to get to know anyone besides you and Ron." He hesitated for a moment. "It was my relatives, my aunt and uncle. They hated me and said I was a freak. They…they used to beat me and locked me in the cupboard under the stairs." Evan flushed with embarrassment.

Draco looked at his plate. "My father beats me," he admitted slowly, then looked around to make sure that no one else heard him. They were sitting down the table, away from the other Slytherins, all of whom were engaged in their own conversations. Then he remembered the silencing bubble. "I nearly died this last summer."

Evan scooted closer to Draco, until their arms were against each other. Evan didn't say anything, just continued to put tiny bites of meat and potatoes in his mouth, but the weight of his arm was a comfort to Draco.

~HPSSHPSS~

"Why do you call Professor Snape 'Uncle Sev'?" Harry asked later, when they were sitting together on the sofa in the professor's sitting room. Draco had his book out on his lap and Harry had his fingers pressed to it, lightly running them up and down the edge of the pages, the uneven feel of them fascinating him.

"He's my godfather," Draco replied. "I've called him Uncle Sev as long as I can remember."

"Is he in the room with us?" Harry started picking at an edge that stuck out farther than the rest.

"Yes, he's over at the fireplace talking to someone through the floo. I think it's Professor McGonagall." Harry felt Draco's fingers brush over his, pushing him away from the place he was picking at, then the book opened. "Do you want me to read?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but first, do you know why Ron hasn't talked to us since the train? Is he not going to be our friend anymore?"

He heard Draco sigh. "I don't know. Slytherins and Gryffindors have never really gotten along and he may decide he doesn't want to be friends because of that." Draco laughed, but Harry knew it wasn't a happy laugh. It sounded bitter and ugly. "It doesn't help that the Weasleys and the Malfoys haven't liked each other since before my great grandfather was born."

Harry frowned. "Why would that matter? If your great grandfather had a problem with the Weasleys, why wouldn't your families have worked it out by now?"

"It's a Pureblood thing, Evan. Feuds can last _centuries._"

"Well that's just dumb," Harry declared. "I hope he decides that he wants to be our friend. Besides, he promised that you two would work on your family problems." Harry paused. "Do you think that we could talk to him tomorrow at breakfast?"

Draco put his hand over Harry's. "Yes, we'll try talking to him."

"Okay, good." Harry said. "Now read."

"Bossy," Draco laughed.

~HPSSHPSS~

"Minerva," Severus said, keeping one eye on the boys as they sat on the sofa. "If you have time, do you think you could talk to Arabella Figg? Albus says that she never reported anything unusual to him and I want to know if she really is that incompetent, or if he's lying to me."

"What is your feeling on this, Severus?" Minerva asked from the floo.

Severus leaned back in his armchair and faced Minerva fully. "I think he's telling the truth, at least as much as Albus ever does, but I need to know for certain. I have decisions to make regarding the boys and I need complete information. If he was aware of what was happening to any degree at all, I will pull both boys from the school. I can't have a man who would do such things having any influence over either of them."

Minerva frowned. "I should have time tomorrow afternoon. Will that work?"

Severus nodded, turning back enough to see the boys without making it look like he was ignoring Minerva. "Yes, that would be fine. I've started a petition for guardianship of Draco and sent the paperwork off today. I will need to be ready to make a final decision by the time that's finished."

Minerva nodded. "You should have done the paperwork for Draco four years ago. I'll never understand why Albus wouldn't allow it."

Severus sneered. "He couldn't lose his spy amongst the Death Eater ranks simply because of one child, and he didn't want to believe that the beatings could be that bad. He decided that since I was there quite a lot, I could act as a positive influence on Draco." He watched as Draco opened the book, lightly pushing Harry's hand away from it.

"It could have gone very badly," Severus sighed, turning back to Minerva. "There was only so much I could do without having Lucius's wrath coming down on my head. I saw all the signs of Draco turning into his father and if Lucius hadn't gone so far with the beating this summer, I think we'd have lost him."

"It's sad when you have to look at a beating as a good thing," Minerva said. "But I'm happy for it because it will get Draco out from under his father's influence."

"If we win," Severus corrected. "Lucius is going to raise hell when he finds out what I'm doing and I only hope Draco is strong enough to withstand it all."

Minerva looked over to where Harry was sitting with Draco. "I think Evan is going to be a big help keeping Draco focused on the end goal," she said.

Severus nodded, thinking back to his realization at breakfast that morning. "I agree."

He closed the floo and went to make a cup of tea before joining the two boys on the sofa. Draco was trying to explain to Harry about time paradoxes but Harry just looked confused. It didn't help that Draco was making a complete muddle of the whole thing. Severus closed his eyes and laid his head against the back of the sofa, listening to the boys talk.

~HPSSHPSS~

"Sir?"

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry did not want to have this conversation, but Draco had left for his dorm and he was climbing into bed, knowing what would happen in a few hours.

"Sir, I…you…" Harry faltered.

"Just spit it out, Harry."

Harry felt the bed give, telling him that Professor Snape had sat down on the edge. Fingers lightly brushed the back of Harry's hand, but for once, Harry didn't grab his hand and hold on.

"I'm…I'm sorry about the nightmares, sir. I...you don't need to come in here every time. I can take care of myself." He gripped the sheet and twisted it in his hands, humiliation burning through him.

"Harry…" Professor Snape's voice hesitated. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes, but he was determined not to cry. "As long as I can remember," he whispered, his voice so soft that he couldn't hear himself.

"Do you remember what you dream about?"

Harry nodded sadly. "Mostly I dream about this woman screaming as she's being killed by a monster spitting green light." He felt the bed jerk, but didn't know what it meant. "Sometimes I dream about the accident, or being hungry, or hurting and no one is there to take care of me."

The tears started trickling down his face and he brushed them away. "I'm sorry for being such a baby, sir."

"Harry, you are not a baby." Fingers lightly grasped his chin and tilted his face up. "You have as much right as anyone to have those kinds of nightmares."

"But…but sir…" Harry began.

"No, Harry," Professor Snape's voice was firm. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"But, sir, you shouldn't have to get up every night with me. You don't need to do that just for me."

"Did your relatives get up when you had a nightmare?"

Harry nodded again, feeling ashamed. "If I was making too much noise, they would beat on the door to the cupboard and yell at me to be quiet and…and to stop being such a freak."

He felt himself being pulled into Professor Snape's arms. He stiffened and tried to pull away, but when Professor Snape didn't let go, he relaxed against the familiar fabric covering his chest. It was a little scratchy, but soft at the same time. He liked the feel of it against his cheek.

"You're not a freak, Harry. You're a young boy who has been through too much in too short a time and the nightmares are how your brain deals with all of it."

"So I'm not…I'm not…bad?"

"No, Harry, you're not bad."

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus was not going to think about the fact that Harry dreamt about the death of his mother. It was simply too painful to even contemplate. Instead, he was going to concentrate on the things that he had some control over.

Severus had discovered last night that Harry's magical storms were confined to the room he was sleeping in. How he managed to do that while asleep was a mystery to Severus, but he was fairly certain that it was because of the Dursleys. If Harry's magic had escaped the cupboard, there would have been hell to pay and Harry unconsciously knew that.

He spent a portion of the next morning in between classes repairing the surprisingly minor damage caused from the night before and building some strong wards to protect the bed and other furnishings. The damage each night would be minimized even further, and Severus hoped that eventually Harry would become comfortable with his surroundings and learn enough control to be able to stop the worst of the nightly storms.

When he was finished, he called, "Service," and a tiny house elf dressed in a neat tea towel appeared at his elbow.

"How can Dotty be helping Potions Master Snape?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"I need a house elf assigned permanently to these quarters to do the cleaning and help with Evan." He looked at Dotty. "Are the house elves aware of Evan's…problems?"

Dotty nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir, Potions Master Snape, sir, I will be assigned to you. Headmaster Dumblydore talked to us and we elveses worked it out."

Severus nodded. "Very well. I will call for you this evening to have Evan meet you. You're dismissed."

With one last look around Evan's bedroom to make sure he hadn't missed anything, he left for his next class.

The sixth year students were waiting for him when he entered the class. Because this was a N.E.W.T level class with only fourteen students, all four houses were represented. After a few minutes of berating the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs, he watched them start on the potion written on the board.

When he was certain that there would be no immediate catastrophes, he sat at his desk and pulled out a parchment to write to Flourish and Blotts'. He requested any beginner's books they had that were written in Braille and an instructor's guide in teaching it. He hoped that they would be able to provide the necessary books to begin teaching Harry. If they couldn't, then it would necessitate going into Muggle London for the supplies. That sort of trip would have to wait until the weekend, and he wanted to get started with Harry before then.

The classroom was silent except for the occasional whispered instruction between partners and the sound of knives chopping necessary ingredients. He finished his note and sat back in his chair, watching the students. Sixth and seventh years were his favorite classes. The idiots had been weeded out for the most part and the only students left were those who actually had a modicum of intelligence. Most of them could be left on their own with a minimum of supervision.

The potion that they were brewing was not a new one, they had learned it at the end of last term, but it was a strong healing potion that Poppy used regularly and one that was good to revise. It would focus their attention and bring them back into the mindset of learning.

His eyes never left the students, but his mind drifted to Harry. He needed to talk to Poppy about stepping up the research to heal his hearing. They had started him on the nutrient potions that morning and discussed the type of diet he would need, but it would take the better part of an entire year to bring him up to his year mates in health and weight and Severus did not want to wait a year to start working on his hearing. Because Harry _could_ hear, it was simply a matter of finding exactly what the damage was and what spell or potion would be needed to heal it. It could take days or weeks to find the solution and Severus wanted to get started.

The salve he would begin working into Harry's scars this evening would help with the pain and the limp, also helping the muscles to develop properly so that when the leg had to be broken again, Harry would be strong enough to heal easily. Severus was debating on how much of the scars on Harry's face he wanted to try to heal. If he managed to clear Harry's face entirely, the famous lightning bolt scar would become evident and no amount of sticking charms on his fringe would hide it forever. Severus supposed that he would wait and see how Harry progressed with his hearing and how much of his sight could be restored before making that decision.

The sound of a cauldron spitting and hissing brought him out of his reverie and he sighed, pulling his wand out for the inevitable explosion.

"Mr. Wright, Miss Johnson," he sneered at the Gryffindors whose potion was now dripping onto the floor, contained within the shield Severus had placed around the cauldron. "Have you two learned _nothing_ in the past five years? How you both managed to achieve an "O" on your O.W.L.s is beyond me. Ten points each from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity and a two-foot essay due by next class on what you did wrong and why."

Elizabeth Johnson flushed with embarrassment, but David Wright looked at him angrily and placed an arm around her. Severus sighed inwardly. Teenagers.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Innumerable thanks to my betas, I couldn't do it without you!_

**Chapter 9**

Draco watched as, for the second time that day, Ron hurried away from the Great Hall before he and Evan could reach him. Draco sighed and pulled Evan to sit at the end of the nearly empty Ravenclaw table, ignoring the looks that they were getting from the few remaining students.

"He's avoiding us," Draco said. "I don't think he wants to be friends anymore."

Evan's head was down and his eyes were closed. "It's okay," he said quietly. "I should have known."

Draco looked at the head table, hoping that Uncle Sev would be up there finishing his dinner and could offer some help with this, but he was gone.

Feeling a bit out of his depth, he bumped his shoulder against Evan's. "We'll make other friends, you'll see."

Evan nodded, but didn't look convinced.

Draco looked up as an older Ravenclaw student approached the two of them. "You can't sit here," she said.

Draco sneered, putting his Malfoy face to use. "We can sit anywhere we want."

"No you can't. Go sit at your own table," she insisted, her hands on her hips.

Evan grabbed Draco's hand and attempted to pull him up. "Let's go, Draco," he said, his voice filled with fear. Draco was sure that he hadn't heard what the Ravenclaw said, but he'd heard Draco's response and obviously thought they were in trouble.

The Ravenclaw smirked and Draco jumped up, ready to hex the stupid twit.

"Leave them alone, Harris," a voice said from behind Draco.

Draco turned to see a Gryffindor girl standing with her arms crossed. "They haven't done anything wrong," she said.

The Ravenclaw girl sneered. "They can't sit at our table, Johnson, they're Slytherins."

"So, if we were Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors, we would be fine sitting here?" Draco asked snidely, sitting back down.

The girl just stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"They're children and one of them is blind, just in case _you_ were too blind to notice." The Gryffindor girl said as she sat down next to Draco. "Hi, my name is Lizzy." She held her hand out to Draco.

Draco was flabbergasted. Gryffindors didn't talk nicely to Slytherins, it was a rule. An unwritten one, true, but still a rule.

He took her hand and she shook it firmly, but then she laughed at the utter disbelief on Draco's face. "Don't worry, the world hasn't ended," she said. "Just tilted a bit."

Draco laughed in spite of himself. Evan tugged on his hand, silently asking what was going on.

"Evan, the girl sitting next to me is Lizzy, she's a Gryffindor."

Evan smiled shyly in her direction, but leaned closer to Draco. "Is she nice?" he asked in a low voice.

Draco grinned. "Maybe," he said slyly, "I've only just met her."

Lizzy smiled and leaned around Draco to touch Evan's hand. "Hi Evan. I hope you'll think I'm nice."

The Ravenclaw girl, Harris, just harrumphed and stomped away, muttering about stupid Slytherins and even stupider Gryffindors.

"Why are you talking to us?" Draco asked curiously.

Lizzy looked at Evan. "I've got a little sister who's blind," she said. "I thought that since Professor Snape isn't here at the moment, I could help you get back to your room."

Draco nodded his acceptance. "Thanks," he said, then repeated what Lizzy had said to Evan. When Lizzy looked curious, Draco explained about Evan's hearing. Lizzy nodded as she moved to sit next to Evan.

"Is it okay if I sit here, Evan?" She asked.

Evan flinched a little. "Yes," he said.

Lizzy leaned close to him, but not too close. Draco saw Evan take a deep breath, as if to calm himself.

"I would like to help you," she said. "I help my sister, Janey."

"Was your sister hurt?" Evan asked.

"No, she was born blind. My parents are Muggles, I'm the only one in the family with magic."

"How old is Janey?" Draco asked, squashing an impulse to say something nasty about _Mudbloods._ He was not his father, and he would continue to remind himself of that as many times as it took. He was going to get it to sink into his brain and stay there.

"She's twelve, four years younger than me." Lizzy replied. "I have a brother who's fourteen."

"So what would you do to help Evan?" Draco asked.

Lizzy laughed. "Is this an interview?"

Draco grinned. "Maybe."

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus had left the Great Hall without dinner and now he was annoyed as well as hungry. The grading of the first essays of the term had been pushed back and now could no longer wait. He wrote furiously across the essays from the third years, wondering if they had forgotten everything over the summer.

Severus checked the clock; dinner was nearly finished, he would need to leave soon. He turned his attention back to the essays, sighing in exasperation. Three more to go, hopefully Draco and Harry would wait for him in the hall and not try to make the trek back to his rooms by themselves. He considered sending Dotty to let the two boys know where he was, but decided that he could finish grading the essays and still have enough time to make it to the Great Hall before they left.

Two of the last three essays were atrocious, obviously written at the last minute without having even read the book and he viciously slashed a "T" across the pages and settled them on the stack. The last one was coherent and well written enough to garner an "E" along with some slightly approving comments.

Finished with the odious task, Severus shrugged into his teaching robes and left his office, returning to the Great Hall to collect Harry and Draco.

He was nearly to the doors of the Hall when both boys emerged, Harry holding the arm of Elizabeth Johnson.

"Miss Johnson," Severus said. "May I inquire as to what you are doing?"

"Lizzy is helping Evan," Draco said before Miss Johnson could answer. "She has a little sister that's blind and she knows how to help."

Severus gazed at her speculatively. "Is this true, Miss Johnson?" he asked.

She looked extremely nervous, but nodded. "I help Mum with Janey whenever I'm home."

Severus nodded. "You may accompany us to my quarters."

He pulled Harry aside and knelt down to talk to him. "Miss Johnson will walk with you back to our home, but I will be right here."

"Why aren't you walking me, sir?" Harry didn't sound upset, merely curious.

"I want to assess her behaviour and abilities and this will help."

Harry nodded, then leaned into Severus to whisper, "She smells good."

Severus couldn't help it, he laughed. "What do you smell?" he asked.

"Lemons," Harry replied. "And vanilla."

Minerva joined Severus before the group had arrived at the first set of stairs leading down to the dungeon. The two of them dropped back so that they could talk quietly without the boys and Miss Johnson overhearing.

"I was going to recommend her to you," she commented about Miss Johnson. "Her family are Muggles and she helps with her sister."

"So she has told me," Severus said. "I am considering that she could tutor Evan in his basic education. However, I don't want it to interfere with her classes."

"She doesn't have N.E.W.T.s until next year, so her schedule isn't as hectic. I'll talk to her about it and see if she's willing to give up an evening two or three times a week."

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday after dinner until nine, plus half a day every other Saturday would work. I want him to catch up as quickly as possible." Severus watched Harry holding her arm, with an expression on his face that told Severus that Harry wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Draco walked on the other side of Harry looking like he wanted to yank Harry away from her.

"Draco is jealous," Minerva observed.

Severus nodded. "He has become very protective of Evan. I think he's trying to make it his mission in life to keep Evan from being hurt."

"He's going to be disappointed when he discovers that it's impossible to keep someone from being hurt all of the time," Minerva said, and then lowered her voice. "Are you going to tell him Evan's identity?"

"Eventually," Severus said. "But not before the guardianship issue is worked out. I don't want Lucius finding out and if he still has access to Draco he could force the information out of him."

"How do you think Draco will take it?" she wondered.

"It's hard to tell. He could be angry for having the information kept from him, or he could understand that it was necessary to protect both him and Evan." Severus considered the possibilities. "I suppose it will remain to be seen."

They walked in silence for a short distance.

"The other teachers are beginning to wonder why Harry Potter didn't come to Hogwarts this year." Minerva paused. "Albus is showing signs of wanting to tell them."

"He must not do that!" Severus hissed, alarmed. "Do you think that you can convince him not to?"

Minerva sighed. "I don't know. Although Albus has said nothing directly, I believe he is regretting giving up control of the boy to you and wants to take some of it back. Telling the other professors will accomplish that, at least in his mind."

Severus wanted to do unspeakable things to the Headmaster. "Please try to put him off. I know he will not listen to _me,_ but you as deputy headmistress may have a bit more persuasive power."

"I'll do my best," she said. "I just don't know if it will be enough."

"Albus is going to try to push me and if he goes too far, you know what I will do." Severus growled.

Minerva nodded. "I hope it won't come to that."

The boys had stopped at one of the lower hanging portraits and Draco was describing the scene to Harry, with commentary from the wizard in the portrait itself. Miss Johnson knelt down next to Harry but said nothing and Severus was impressed with her empathy and ability to handle the situation. She didn't try to join in the conversation, just left it up to the two boys, silently reassuring Draco that she wasn't going to take his friend away, but would be available to Harry if he needed her.

"I think she will be adequate," he said, trying to sound reluctant.

Minerva smiled. "Yes, I think she will."

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry thought that _maybe_ Lizzy was okay. She seemed nice enough, and she had happily answered all his and Draco's questions, but she could be pretending. It had happened before, during the two years Harry had gone to Primary School. The other kids would pretend to like him and then stop after Dudley threatened them. Professor Snape and Draco were the only people Harry knew that hadn't changed their minds about him. Harry ignored the little voice in his head that said he had known them both for a grand total of three days. They were his now and that was all there was to it.

The fact that Lizzy was a _girl_ didn't help. Harry knew nothing about girls,beyond the six- and seven-year-olds that he had met in Primary School and they hadn't done anything except talk and giggle. When they were in the Infirmary, Draco had told Harry funny stories about Pansy wanting to play dress up and have tea parties and then throwing temper tantrums when she didn't get her way, but that had been when she and Draco were little and all it did was reinforce what Harry knew.

Lizzy didn't _seem_ to be that way. She didn't try to talk all the time and he hadn't heard her giggle even once, so _maybe_ she was okay. Maybe.

Harry didn't want to hold onto her, though. He wanted to learn the way to the Great Hall so that he could do it by himself. Harry had to stop acting like a little kid, he was _eleven_ and he needed to start growing up. He just had no idea where to start. Everything in the last few days had been so overwhelming and Harry had felt like he was drowning in emotions that he had buried since the accident. They had come rushing to the surface and he was having trouble controlling them.

When they stopped to talk to one of the low hanging paintings, a feat of magic that Harry still couldn't wrap his head around, he pulled his hand away from Lizzy's arm. He didn't need to hold onto her when they weren't moving. That he reached out and wrapped his other hand around Draco's arm didn't mean anything. Draco was familiar. He was Harry's friend. Harry was relieved when Lizzy didn't say anything about it, just knelt next to him.

Harry put his free hand out and touched the painting, laying his hand flat on the canvas. "I can feel the paint," he said. "It feels like little ridges, but I can't feel the picture moving."

He felt Draco shift a bit then brought his hand up next to Harry's. Harry kept his hand locked around Draco's arm. "You're right," Draco said. "I never thought about it."

"You've never touched one before?" Harry asked

"No," Draco answered. "The paintings at Malfoy Manor were always too high for me to reach. I talked to them a lot, though."

"What is the man in the painting doing?" Harry felt Draco take his hand off the painting and he followed suit. Maybe they weren't allowed to touch them.

"He's standing under a tree." Draco paused. "The man says he's a hunter and he's looking for game."

"What's 'game'? Is that like a game you play?" Harry asked.

"No, game is wild animals that hunters shoot to eat."

Harry thought about that for a moment, wondering if what wizards ate was different from the roasts and chickens his aunt had brought home. "Is that where the meat in the Great Hall comes from?"

"I don't think so," Draco said, his voice unsure. "I think it comes from farms and places like that. I don't think there are wild chickens and cows."

"Oh," Harry said. "How do you find out?"

Draco laughed. "Books, I guess." Harry felt Draco turn a bit. "Uncle Sev is looking impatient. Maybe we should go."

Harry nodded. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Hunter," he told the painting. He felt Lizzy take his hand again and place it on her arm, and he reluctantly let Draco's arm go.

She was okay, he decided. Even if she was a girl.

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus watched as Harry stuck his finger into the salve and then brought it up to his nose to smell. "It smells…sharp and…clean." Harry said. "What's in it?"

Severus smiled. "What you're smelling is called Witch Hazel, but there is quite a few other ingredients in it."

"Do we _have_ to put it on the scars?" Harry looked doubtful.

"No, Harry, we don't, but it will help with the pain and the limp."

Harry considered for a moment. "Will it hurt?"

Severus put a hand on Harry's leg. "I will massage it into your scars and it may be uncomfortable, but I don't think it will hurt much."

Harry looked unconvinced and Severus sighed. "I will give you a bit of pain potion if it starts to hurt. Is that acceptable?"

"I suppose," Harry nodded as he lay down on the bed wearing nothing but the towel he had used to dry off with after his shower. Severus moved the towel to uncover Harry's leg and side, but left the rest of him covered. It was one thing to have help getting into and out of the shower, Severus knew, but quite another for Severus to be allowed to touch Harry while he was naked. This was a true act of trust and Severus wasn't going to take it for granted.

He began with Harry's arm, rubbing the salve as deeply into the muscles as he dared, keeping a close eye on Harry's face for clues to his discomfort. Severus didn't think that Harry would say anything until the pain was beyond bearable.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked after a few minutes. Harry's face was tight, but it seemed to be more that he was anticipating the pain rather than feeling any.

"Yes," Harry said. "It feels like you're pulling on the scars a little, but it doesn't feel bad."

"So shall we continue?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded and Severus worked the salve up his shoulder and onto the side of his neck, but avoided his face for the moment.

"Lift your arm above your head, so that I can work on your side," he instructed. Harry brought his arm up and covered his face. Severus gently moved the arm back.

"I need to see your face, Harry," he said. "Don't hide from me."

Severus worked the salve into his side and down his leg. Harry's hip looked the worst of all of it and he spent several minutes massaging the salve into that area.

"Turn over now," Severus said when the last bit above his knee was finished.

Carefully Harry rolled over, trying to keep the towel in place. The scars on his back were not nearly as bad, just a few angry looking lines extending from the front of his hip and shoulder. Several minutes later Severus was capping the jar and setting it aside.

"We are finished for tonight," Severus said, wiping his hands on a cloth. "We will repeat this every night."

"For how long," Harry asked sleepily.

"Until you are better and the scars are reduced." Severus helped Harry out of the bed so that he could dress in his pyjamas.

"What did you think of Miss Johnson?" Severus asked after Harry was back in the bed.

Harry lifted his shoulder in a lazy shrug. "She was okay."

Severus wondered at the seeming indifference. "Do you have any concerns about her?"

"No, just that she's a girl." Harry tried to pull the covers up over himself, but only managed to tangle himself in the sheet. Severus discreetly pulled on the sheet to straighten it.

"She can't help that," Severus said once Harry was settled.

"No, I suppose not," Harry said. "I just don't know anything about girls."

"Well," Severus suppressed a laugh. "There isn't a man on the planet that does."

"Oh," Harry sighed, his eyes closed. "That's okay then."

The next moment, Harry was asleep.

_A/N #2: I've made a few minor edits to this chapter after a couple of people told me the correct way that a blind person would walk with someone. Since this is something that Lizzy would know, I've changed those parts. Thanks to Taylor1991 and Barbara for pointing this out._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to my betas for all their hard work. As always, JKR owns it all, I own nothing._

**Chapter 10**

"Thank you for seeing me this late," Severus greeted Minerva as she exited the floo.

"I assume you wanted to wait until Harry was sleeping," she said as she settled into the armchair across from Severus, taking the full teacup from him.

"Yes, I did, and the salve took somewhat longer to apply than I had expected." Severus added a dash of milk to his tea before taking a sip.

"His scars are that extensive?" Minerva was stirring her tea with a small silver spoon, not looking at the door to Harry's room. Severus thought that it was taking all her effort not to check on Harry and it gave Severus an unfamiliar warm feeling to know that he was not alone in all of this.

Severus nodded solemnly. "The ones covering his hip and shoulder are particularly bad."

The sat sipping their tea silently in momentary contemplation. Finally Minerva looked up. "Arabella claims to have no knowledge of Harry's home life beyond the gossip that was going around the neighborhood three years ago."

"What did she hear?" Severus asked.

"That there was an explosion at the house and the kitchen was extensively damaged. The neighbors said that it was a gas leak." Minerva looked confused. "I have no idea what that means. Do you know?"

Severus nodded. "Gas is what Muggles use to cook with. It's highly flammable."

Minerva looked outraged. "And they had Harry cooking? That is…unacceptable!"

Severus almost laughed at the understatement. "I don't disagree with you, Minerva," Severus said, managing to keep his face straight. "I told Petunia as much. What else did Arabella say?"

"She says that she spoke to Petunia Dursley about it a few days later and was told that Harry was fine." Minerva's face betrayed her anger.

"Did Arabella say anything to Albus?" Severus placed his teacup on the table next to him to avoid throwing it against the wall.

"Arabella said that she mentioned the incident to the headmaster, but because she was told that Harry was not injured no further inquiries were made." Minerva clenched her hands around her teacup and the cup shattered, dousing her hands in hot tea.

"Oh!" she cried, jumping to her feet, holding her scalded hands in front of her. Severus immediately banished the remains of the cup and hot tea and led her into his workroom. He scowled as he worked a cooling salve into her hands.

"That old fool," he declared. "His inattention and negligence nearly cost Harry his life."

"What do you plan to do?" Minerva asked, as Severus lightly wrapped gauze over the burns.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"You'll tell me as soon as you figure it out?"

"Of course," he said as he led her to the floo. "Leave the gauze on for tonight. You should be fine by morning, however you'll want to see Poppy if you're not."

Minerva nodded "Thank you, Severus."

~HPSSHPSS~

The call to the Headmaster's office came just as Severus was sitting down to breakfast. With a sigh, he ate a few bites of egg and sipped a bit of his tea before standing.

He passed by the Gryffindor table on the way out. "Miss Johnson," he said, interrupting her conversation with David Wright. "I need you to escort Evan to the Infirmary this morning as I will be unavailable."

"Of course, Professor Snape," she said. "I'll be happy to do it."

As he walked off, he heard Mr. Wright exclaim, "How could you! He's an evil git!" Severus didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He really didn't need to, as it was no secret what most of the students thought of him. He worked diligently to perpetuate that image.

He sat in his usual seat after reaching the Headmaster's office, declining the offer of tea.

Dumbledore looked at Severus, his usual twinkle missing. "Severus, you should have informed me of your application for guardianship of Draco Malfoy. I should not have had to hear of it from an official at Wizarding Family Services."

"I did not think it necessary to drag you into a private matter," Severus replied.

"It affects Harry, therefore it should have been brought to my attention."

"You would have tried to dissuade me from sending the paperwork," Severus sneered. "I could not allow that."

Albus leaned forward, folding his hands and placing them on his desk. "I do not think that this is a good time to try and take Draco away from his family. Lucuis will be most displeased and will try to cause havoc with Draco, not to mention disrupt Harry's healing and tutoring."

"Headmaster," Severus said. "If you had allowed me to file for guardianship of Draco four years ago, I wouldn't have to be dealing with it now on top of everything with Harry."

"Severus, my boy," Albus said and Severus clenched his teeth in frustration. "I really think that it would be better to wait until next year."

"Next year, Draco could be dead!" Severus exclaimed. "Are you not listening to me at all?"

"Yes, of course I'm listening. I'm very concerned about Mr. Malfoy's welfare, but I think that all of our attention needs to be focused on Harry."

Severus growled, "Draco is helping Harry! Harry is very attached to him and taking him away will set Harry's progress back, possibly undoing everything."

Dumbledore looked at him impassively. "Nevertheless, I wish you to reconsider. There are too many other things to be done to have to spend time with this."

"No," Severus said. "I will not reconsider. The paperwork has been filed, along with an order that Draco is to remain at the school until everything is finalized. I will protect that boy just as much as I will protect Harry."

"Severus…" Dumbledore said.

"Do not push me on this, Headmaster. I know that you were aware of the explosion three years ago at Privet Drive and that you took Petunia Dursley's word that nothing happened to Harry. Your record on the safety of these children is not a good one. It's easy to ignore what's right in front of you in order to claim innocence later on."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair gazing at Severus. Severus sat still, returning the gaze. He knew this game and wouldn't break first. Finally, Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, but I don't want it causing disruptions to the school or your teaching schedule."

Severus nodded his acceptance. He had won this round and could be gracious in his victory.

~HPSSHPSS~

"Do you enjoy your classes?" Evan asked Draco as they lay on their stomachs on the floor in front of the fireplace, knees bent and feet in the air. Draco had brought Evan a miniature dragon from his collection and now watched Evan as he held it in his hand, feeling the dragon move, spreading it's wings and stretching its neck.

"So far," Draco replied, looking away from Evan and going back to writing the final paragraph on his Potions essay. "Transfigurations can be a bit tricky, but I really like Charms and Potions. The teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts stutters and is afraid of everything and I don't think we'll learn anything in his class. I haven't done Astronomy or History of Magic yet."

"What classes did you have today?" Evan's hand crept over and felt the edge of Draco's parchment with the tip of his fingers just before Draco rolled it up.

"Potions and Charms," Draco replied. "In Charms we learned _Wingardium Leviosa._"

"What does that do?" Evan asked.

"It's a spell that levitates things. We practiced it with a feather."

Evan's face fell. "I wish I could do that."

Draco picked up the quill he had just put down and considered it. "I could show you how it's done."

"I wouldn't be able to see what I'm doing. I could make a mess and never know it." Evan dropped his head to the floor. "I don't even know why I'm here. I can't go to classes, I can't even be left alone." He thumped his forehead on the floor.

Draco nudged him. "Stop that. You're going to get better and then you'll be able to go to classes with me."

Evan raised his head. "You really think so?"

"Yes, so stop whining."

"Hey! I wasn't whining!"

"Sounded like it from here," Draco laughed.

Evan smiled. "Okay, show me what to do."

Draco put the feather in Evan's hand. "This is my quill. Put it on the floor just in front of you." Evan ran his fingers up and down the quill, feeling the individual bits of feather and rubbing them between his fingers before setting it down and drawing his hand back.

"No," Draco said. "Keep your hand on it, so you'll know where it is."

"How will I levitate it if my hand is on it?"

"Hmmm." Draco thought about it. "Just keep a finger on it. That way it will pull away from you and you'll know it worked. Now take out your wand."

Evan pulled his wand out of his pocket. Draco sat up on his knees and moved behind Evan, putting his hand over Evan's. "Now, this is the wand movement, swish and flick!"

Draco walked Evan through the wand movement several times and then had him do it by himself a few more times. "Okay, now when you do the wand movement, you say "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Evan dutifully repeated, doing the swish and flick. The quill quivered a bit, and then lay still.

"It moved!" Draco exclaimed excitedly. "That's better than a lot of the others did today. Try again."

It took four more tries, but suddenly the feather levitated a few inches off the ground. Draco yelled with excitement, causing Uncle Sev to run out of his office.

"What happened?" he said, looking around as if for a threat.

"Evan levitated the feather!" Draco jumped up, and ran to Uncle Sev. "He did it!"

Evan had gotten to his feet, hiding his wand behind him. "I didn't mean it!" he said, his voice wavering.

"What!" Draco cried running back to him. "Of course you meant it. I helped you."

Evan started to back away, but tripped when he hit the side table, landing heavily on his side. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He pulled his knees up, hiding his face.

Draco didn't understand what was happening. "What are you doing? We didn't do anything wrong."

Uncle Sev crouched in front of Evan. "Evan, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you did something wonderful."

Evan raised his head, his face was flushed and his eye shiny with unshed tears. "I did?"

"Yes, you did magic and you did it without being able to see." Severus grasped Evan by his forearms and lifted him to his feet. "That takes an enormous amount of control."

Evan was visibly shaking. "I'm not in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble?" Draco asked in confusion, putting a hand on his arm to try to calm him.

"I…I did magic."

"Well…yes, you were trying to," Draco was trying to understand. "Why do you think you're in trouble?"

"My aunt and uncle, they hated anything I did that they considered unnatural. I was a freak."

Draco's face flushed red with anger. "I told you before, you're not a freak. Your relatives are the freaks."

Evan looked unconvinced, his fingers twisting around each other.

"Evan," Draco said. "I showed you what I learned today. Why would I be taught something by a _Professor_ if it was wrong?"

Evan started. "I didn't think of that."

Uncle Sev, who was sitting back, letting Draco talk to Evan, now leaned forward. "Show me the spell, Evan," he said.

Draco dragged Evan over to the quill on the floor. They knelt in front of it and Evan placed his finger on the tip of the quill. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he said. The feather lifted a few inches off the floor, hovering for a moment before falling back to the floor.

Evan stood, reaching out a hand towards where Uncle Sev was sitting. "Professor?" he asked uncertainly.

Uncle Sev took his hand and drew Evan to him. "It was perfect, Evan."

Evan's smile was pure joy.

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus let Miss Johnson into his rooms and led her over to his desk where the shrunken Braille books sat. A large owl had delivered them that morning and Severus had not yet had the chance to look at them.

"I think these would be a good starting place," he said to her as he waved his wand and the books returned to their normal size. Severus could have sworn he heard the desk groan under the weight of the four books.

He watched as she scanned the books, turning slightly to listen to Harry and Draco's conversation as they sat in their usual places on the sofa. Draco had just finished reading the latest chapter of their time adventure and was setting the book aside.

"Do you want to try talking to Ron again?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered, looking upset. "I had hoped that he would let us talk to him, but he keeps running away."

"So much for Gryffindor bravery," Draco sneered. Severus privately agreed with him.

Harry sighed. "He probably doesn't want to be seen with me."

Draco shoved Harry. "Stop that! It doesn't have anything to do with you, it's more the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor that's keeping him away."

Miss Johnson closed the book, bringing Severus's attention back to her. "These will work perfectly, sir."

She glanced over to the boys. "Do you want to start tonight?"

"Yes, the sooner he learns to read, the sooner we can move on to other subjects."

"We can do maths in between the reading lessons. The simpler forms can easily be done verbally." She was eyeing Harry. "Who is this Ron they're talking about?" she asked in a low voice.

"Ron Weasley," Severus said scathingly. "The boys tried to befriend him on the train. I thought that it might work out, but once they were Sorted into Slytherin, it became apparent that he wants nothing to do with them."

Lizzy looked contemplative, but dropped the subject to look over the teaching guide while Severus went to tell Harry to come to the table.

~HPSSHPSS~

"Hi Evan," Harry heard as Lizzy sat next to him at the table in Professor Snape's kitchen.

"Hi Lizzy," Harry said to her, his hands gripping the edge of the table. "Are you tutoring me tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be helping you on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after dinner." Harry felt something thump on the table and put his hand out to feel what it was. A large book sat in front of him.

"What's this?" he asked, wanting to open the cover, but not sure if he was allowed.

"It's a book on learning Braille." He felt her open the cover. "Put your fingers here. Do you feel the bumps?"

"Yes." Harry ran his fingers over the series of raised bumps. "What does it mean?"

He felt Lizzy's fingers over the top of his. "This first set of bumps here is the letter 'A.' The next is the letter 'B.'"

"So we're learning the alphabet?" Harry was intrigued.

"Yes, and after you've mastered the alphabet, you'll learn to read words and then whole books."

Harry felt a grin tugging at his lips. "This is great!" He reached a hand out to his other side, feeling nothing but air. "Where's Draco?"

"He went back to his dorm. He had more homework to do."

Harry drew his hand back. "Oh, I'm sorry he couldn't stay. I wanted him to see this." He was disappointed that Draco had left without saying anything, but was resolved not to let it show.

"He'll be back tomorrow." Lizzy's breath close to his ear was…disconcerting. He reminded himself that it wasn't because she was a girl, it was just because she was new. He was going to get used to it.

He turned his concentration back to the book. "Show me the rest."

~HPSSHPSS~

The shower felt wonderful and Draco let the hot water beat on his back for several minutes. The sound of talking outside the shower room door finally pulled him from his reverie and he shut off the taps.

Draco reached for his towel hanging just outside the enclosure, only to find it gone. He sighed with exasperation. Did they really think that this was going to make him give in? He took his wand off the shelf that sat just inside of the shower, but out of the way of the water spray, and waved it over himself, muttering the drying charm that Father had taught him two years ago.

When Draco realized that his pyjamas were also missing, he got angry. Storming out of the shower room, not caring that he was naked, Draco confronted the four boys laughing outside the door.

"Did you really think that this was going to embarrass me?" he demanded of them lifting his wand to hex them. Before the words could even form in his head, he felt a fist land on the side of his face. Great, Draco thought as he fell to the floor and the four boys landed on top of him. Fighting outside of the common room _again._

~HPSSHPSS~

"Severus." Poppy's voice coming from the floo sounded exasperated. Severus knelt on the hearth to speak to her.

"Who is it this time?" he asked.

"Mr. Malfoy again." Poppy sighed. "You'll need to come through, he's in pretty bad shape."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Poppy nodded and withdrew from the floo.

"Dotty," Severus called as he pulled his teaching robes on.

Dotty appeared directly in front of him with a small _pop_. "Yes, Potions Master Snape, sir?"

"I'm needed in the Infirmary, stay here with Evan until I return." Severus took a pinch of floo powder as Dotty nodded.

The Infirmary was dimly lit and Draco lay in one of the beds, watching him come out of the floo. The side of his face was a mass of partially healed bruises. "Uncle Sev," he said hoarsely.

"Back here again, Draco?" Severus asked as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Sorry." Draco closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as Severus watched.

"I gave him a Dreamless Sleep on top of the Skele-Gro." Poppy's voice came from behind him. "His arm is broken and he has multiple bruises and contusions."

"Who did it?" Severus asked.

"He won't say." Poppy sat next to him. "He was found by a fourth year outside of the shower room in the Slytherin dorms."

Severus sighed. "His year mates would be my guess."

Poppy looked concerned. "Why would they do this?"

"I suspect they have been told by their father's that Draco is a traitor to the Malfoy bloodline. It means that he no longer has any status and is now prey to all who wish to harm him."

"What are you going to do?"

Severus closed his eyes. "You're the second person to ask me that in as many days. I don't know specifically how I'm going to deal with this, but Draco cannot stay in the dorm. I'll put him in with Evan for now."

He turned to look at Poppy. "I can't leave him here tonight, it isn't safe."

She looked pained. "No, I suppose not. Anyone could come in at any time."

"Can he be moved?"

"Yes, but carefully. Let me get a stretcher."

Severus walked the corridors with the stretcher levitated beside him. It was so late at night that the hallways were deserted and he made it to his quarters without meeting anyone.

Severus left Draco on the stretcher in the sitting room, entering Harry's room to see what adjustments could be made without affecting Harry. Harry was able to make it to the toilet and the door to the sitting room without help now and Severus didn't want to have to create a new route.

Severus considered his options for a moment, moving quietly around the room. Finally, he removed the night table on the other side of Harry's bed and had the House Elves place a bed for Draco next to Harry's. It left very little room between Draco's bed and the back wall, but Draco would be able to get out without crawling over Harry's bed.

He placed a ward around Draco's bed to stop the magical storms from Harry's nightmares reaching Draco, then moved him to the bed. Severus extinguished all but one light, and went to find his own sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N: As always, I own nothing, JKR owns it all. I just like to play in her world.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and many, many thanks to my betas Crescent and Badgerlady!

**Chapter 11**

Draco woke in Evan's room, but couldn't remember how he got there. He remembered being in the Infirmary and Uncle Sev coming through the floo, but nothing after that. He rolled to his side and saw that the bed he was in was sitting next to Evan's and that Evan was still asleep. There was a small lump in the middle of the bed, completely covered with blankets.

Cautiously he moved his arm and was glad that it felt completely healed, just a small ache where the bone had been broken. He pushed the blankets away and saw that he was still dressed in the Infirmary pyjamas. He looked around a bit to see if his slippers, or even a pair of socks, were anywhere within reach, but nothing was in sight.

He slipped out of bed and raced to the loo, then made his way out to the sitting room, pulling the door to the bedroom almost closed behind him. Uncle Sev was sitting in front of the fire with a cup of tea.

"Draco," Uncle Sev said. "You're up early."

Draco sat down in front of the fire, his feet pointing towards the flames. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," he said. "Am I staying here now?"

"Yes." Uncle Sev got to his feet and disappeared briefly into his bedroom. When he returned he had a thick pair of socks that he handed to Draco. They were far too large, but warmed Draco's feet nicely.

"It's Father, isn't it?" Draco asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them.

Uncle Sev nodded. "I believe so. Most likely he has discovered the petition for guardianship through his sources at the Ministry."

"And he told the fathers of the other boys that I was fair game."

"Yes." Anger twisted Uncle Sev's mouth.

"How will I go to classes? What if they get to me there?" Draco was furious with Father for doing this to him.

"With your permission, I will put a tracking spell on you. It will alert me if you are attacked." Uncle Sev looked towards the door to Evan's bedroom. Draco could hear Evan moving around, then he heard the door to the loo close and Uncle Sev turned his attention back to Draco.

"There are other precautions that you will need to take," he said. "You will not be the last one out of the classroom, you must stay within a group, preferably whichever house the Slytherins are attending class with until you reach a more populated area."

"Uncle Sev," Draco protested. "The Gryffindors aren't going to want me hanging around with them. You know that they're the ones we share the most classes with."

"I know, but for now it's the best we can do." The door to Evan's room opened and Evan came two steps into the sitting room, his hand outstretched before him. Uncle Sev reached out a hand to take Evan's and draw him closer. Draco realized that that was the reason why Uncle Sev had his chair at such an awkward angle to the fireplace. He could see perfectly into Evan's room and he was close enough to the door that Evan didn't have to stumble around in the morning to find him.

Evan looked sleepy and rumpled as he rested his head on Uncle Sev's shoulder.

"You didn't wake up with nightmares last night," Uncle Sev said to Evan.

Evan shook his head. "I didn't." His voice filled with wonder. "I never did that before."

"That's very good," Uncle Sev said.

Evan smiled. "Maybe I won't have any more nightmares," he said.

Severus chuckled. "Don't count on it, although I hope that they will be lessened with time."

Evan nodded into his shoulder. "Where's Draco?" he asked.

"He's sitting in front of the fireplace," Uncle Sev said, and Draco jumped to his feet to take Evan's hand and pull him to the floor with him.

"I'm staying here with you and Uncle Sev now," Draco said with excitement.

"Really?" Evan asked.

"Yes, really," Draco said. "It's not safe for me in my dorm anymore."

"Why not?" Evan tilted his head as he asked the question.

Draco explained while Uncle Sev called Dotty and told her to pack Draco's trunk and bring it to Evan's rooms.

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus sat next to Minerva at breakfast, helping himself to his usual tea and eggs.

"You should think about asking Remus Lupin to come and help you with Evan," Minerva said as she buttered her toast.

Severus nearly choked on his first bite of egg. "No!" he exclaimed. "You know how I feel about him."

Minerva sipped her tea. "Personal feelings aside, Severus, he could be a help. You can't continue to leave Evan with Poppy during the day, and there is no one else I can find that would be suitable. I talked to my friend at St. Mungo's and they have no one available that is trained for the things Evan needs."

"I wouldn't even know how to go about finding him," Severus said, hating the almost whine in his voice. "He's completely disappeared from the Wizarding world."

"It might take some work, but I'm sure that Remus could be found." Minerva leaned closer to Severus, lowering her voice to a bare whisper. "Anyone you bring in is eventually going to know the truth about Evan's identity. It will be impossible to hide it in such close quarters. Remus could be trusted with the information."

Severus set his teacup down so hard that tea slopped over the side. "I don't know that I could forgive him for what those idiotic Marauders did."

"You were not entirely blameless in what happened, Severus." Minerva glared at him. "It would not have gotten that far out of hand if you and Black…"

"I know!" Severus ground out, his fists clenched in anger and resentment at the memory of what had happened. "But in the end I was the one left without justice!"

"I realize that Severus," Minerva said soothingly. "It also happened nearly sixteen years ago. How long are you planning on holding onto your grudge."

Severus slammed his chair back and strode rapidly from the Great Hall into the antechamber behind the table. He felt Minerva's eyes on his back but didn't turn around. All the rage and hurt had come roaring back to him and he could not deal with it with her watching.

His chest heaving, he stood in the middle of the antechamber, wanting to throw the biggest temper tantrum of his life. Instead, he wound up just sitting in the armchair in which he had held Harry the night of the Sorting. He put his head in his hands, battling the need to either violently destroy everything within reach or weep helplessly.

He knew Minerva was right and that he needed to let the anger go, but he had held it so close, taken it to him like a lover, for so long that it felt as if he were ripping out part of his soul. He could tell himself a thousand times that what had happened hadn't been Lupin's fault, that he would have suffered along with Severus, but it didn't help. It didn't help that Black was in Azkaban, he wasn't paying for _this_ crime. Severus wanted justice. Severus wanted _revenge._ He clenched his hands in his hair and growled in the back of this throat.

The sound of the antechamber door opening had him leaping to his feet, wand in hand, ready to hex the intruder to oblivion. When he saw Draco walk in, leading Harry by the hand, he dropped his wand, trembling with the thought of what he had nearly done.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked walking up to stand next to Severus. "What's wrong?"

Harry reached out and stroked a hand down Severus's robes, then gathered a handful of the soft wool. "Professor, have we done something wrong?"

Of course, Harry would think that Severus was angry with them. He sat back down in the chair and pulled the boys to him.

"No, I'm not angry with either of you," he said. Seeing the two of them made Severus realize that, as difficult as it was going to be, he really did need to let this anger go. It would be so easy to take sixteen years of rage out on Harry. Hurt him for everything James Potter and his horrible friends had done. It frightened him how _easy_ it would be to hate Harry, and Severus suspected that if Harry had shown up healthy this year that that's exactly what would have happened. The thought made him ashamed.

Severus ran a hand through Harry's tangled hair, so much like his father's and pushed the rage away. He forced it out of his heart, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" he asked the boys.

Draco shook his head. "We were worried about you."

Severus smiled at him. "Thank you, but you don't need to do that."

Draco shuffled his feet a bit. "I know we don't, but it's not going to stop us."

Severus smiled slightly at him. "Let's go back and finish eating," Severus said, leading the way out of the antechamber.

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry sat in his usual chair in the infirmary, the Braille book on the table in front of him, his fingers grazing lightly over the bumps that represented each letter.

Lizzy had walked him through the alphabet last night and now he was trying to identify the letters on his own. He knew "A" and "B" and he was pretty sure about six or seven others, but the dots would run together under his fingers, and Harry would get caught up in the feel of the bumps, the thickness of the paper, the way that the corners would poke slightly into his skin. Then he would have to pull his concentration back and force himself to focus on the dots again.

The fourth time he realized that he wasn't paying attention to the letters, he put the book aside and pulled the dragon that Draco had given him out of the pocket of his robes. He ran his fingers over it, feeling the texture of the wings as the dragon unfurled and started flapping them slowly back and forth. It was fascinating how the cold metal could feel so alive and he lost himself in the sheer miracle of it.

Although he sat in a back corner of the Infirmary, he knew Madam Pomfrey was somewhere in the room. Harry had started "feeling" her presence the same way he had begun to feel Professor Snape and Draco. He had known that Draco was in the room with him that morning before Professor Snape had told him. There was nothing specific about the feeling, it was just the knowledge that they were in the same area as Harry. If he focused on the feeling of Madam Pomfrey, he could sense her moving around the Infirmary, doing whatever things she did when there weren't any patients for her to look after.

Harry hadn't said anything to the professor about being able to sense the three of them yet; he was a little afraid that Professor Snape would tell him that this was not normal, that Harry was the freak he always feared he was. Logically Harry knew that his professor would say no such thing, but it didn't stop the tightening in his stomach.

The little dragon bit the tip of his finger when he tried to stick it in the dragon's mouth. He laughed softly, whispering, "Sorry," to the toy.

~HPSSHPSS~

The third year Hufflepuff who entered Severus's office was noticeably sweating and wringing his fingers.

"Mr. Barton, do not hover in the doorway. Either come into my office or leave." The boy entered the room but stopped a foot from the door.

"Well," Severus snapped. "What do you need?" Severus put aside the essays that he was grading and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, sir," the boy said and then he was gone, scampering away as if afraid that Severus would give him detention just for delivering a message.

Severus resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk repeatedly. What could Albus want _now?_ He strode over to the fireplace to firecall Minerva, but when she didn't answer, he suspected that she was in the headmaster's office also.

The trip to Dumbledore's office was made without stopping at the Infirmary. He was not due to pick Harry up for another hour and if he wasn't finished with the headmaster by then, he was going to throw the temper tantrum he'd avoided having that morning. The thought of smashing half of the flotsam in Dumbledore's office was a satisfying fantasy.

The reason for being called to Dumbledore's office was immediately clear. Lucius Malfoy was reclining in one of the chairs, his legs crossed, acting for all the world as if he belonged there. Minerva sat across from Lucius, trying to look menacing, but if the situation hadn't been so serious, Severus would have laughed. She looked like a cat face to face with a bulldog. Severus thought that maybe it wasn't far from the truth.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his "doddering old fool" expression on his face. Severus wondered if Lucius believed that Dumbledore was as stupid as he was looking, or if Lucius saw the sharp gleam in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Lucius," Severus said, inclining his head a miniscule amount. It was just enough to acknowledge his presence but not so much as to imply deference.

"Severus," Lucius replied in the bored tone of voice he employed when trying to intimidate what he considered a lesser being. "It has come to my attention that you are attempting to remove Draco from my care."

"Yes, I am," Severus said, standing next to Minerva's chair.

"Would you care to explain why?" Lucius looked uninterested, pretending to examine his fingernails, but Severus knew better. Lucius was bitterly angry.

"The events of this past summer should be explanation enough," Severus said, managing to keep the sneer off his face.

"You cannot believe that you will be awarded guardianship simply because I disciplined my son." Lucius looked haughtily down his nose at Severus, which Severus thought was quite a feat considering that Severus was standing and Lucius was not.

"Attempted to kill him would be closer to the truth." Severus's voice was mild, but he knew that Lucius would hear the threat behind them.

"You cannot prove that." Lucius flipped his fingers in an attempt to dismiss Severus's words.

"I already have," Severus replied. "I sent a written statement from Healer Baker along with a Pensieve memory from myself and one from a certain house elf to Wizarding Family Services." Now Severus did sneer. "If necessary, I will testify under Veritaserum to _all_ of the events of this last summer."

Lucius paled. "You wouldn't _dare,_" he said, abruptly standing, his hand clenched around the head of his cane.

Severus smiled nastily. "Try me."

Dumbledore stood. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe this meeting is concluded."

"This isn't over, Severus," Lucius said, taking a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"I daresay it is, unless you want to spend some time in Azkaban, Lucius." Severus smirked as Lucius flooed away.

"Would you care to tell me what that was about, Severus?" Albus asked curiously, retaking his seat.

"Lucius attempted to kidnap a Muggleborn child earlier this summer." Severus said, relaxing slightly and leaning against the side of Minerva's chair.

"He did not succeed?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus shrugged. "I made certain that he did not."

Dumbledore frowned. "Do you know why he wanted a Muggleborn?"

"I have my suspicions," Severus said. "I can't confirm them absolutely because Lucius didn't tell me directly, but I think he intended to Polyjuice the child into Draco in the event that Draco died. Then he was going to send the Muggleborn out to have an 'accident' in front of witnesses. Before the Polyjuice potion would have a chance to wear off, the children would be switched, the Muggleborn would simply 'disappear' and no one would know what really happened."

"Good heavens!" Minerva exclaimed. "Did he really think he would get away with it?"

Severus turned to look at Minerva. "He would definitely have succeeded if I had not discovered his plan for the kidnapping from a house elf, who came to my quarters. The house elf had witnessed the beating, and was frantic that I come to try and save Draco. As it was, I was nearly too late." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache. "By the time I arrived at Malfoy Manor, Draco was near death and Lucius was moments from leaving to take the Muggleborn child from his home. Lucius tried to get rid of me, making up some excuse about an urgent business meeting, but I ignored him and found Draco in his room. There was blood all over the place and Draco had several bones broken. Lucius couldn't stop me from firecalling Healer Baker and then his plans for the kidnapping were ruined."

Minerva's hand was over her mouth in horror.

Severus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Minerva, thank you for being here with me during this meeting. I appreciate the support." He hoped she would hear the apology for that morning in his words.

She nodded, patting his hand. "Any time, Severus."

"Would you mind retrieving Harry from the Infirmary and taking him to dinner?" Severus asked her. "I feel the need to pay Wizarding Family Services a visit."

Minerva smiled. "I'd be happy to, I've been looking forward to getting to know him better."

Severus nodded to Dumbledore. "Thank you, Headmaster for not stepping in and blocking the guardianship petition. I know that we have disagreed about it, but…"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. "I apologize for that, Severus," he said. "I should have supported you in the endeavor to take Draco away from Lucius Malfoy from the beginning."

"Thank you, sir," Severus said formally, taking a step towards the fireplace. "Do you mind if I use your floo to travel to the Ministry?"

"Not at all, my boy," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly. "I don't mind at all."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!

My betas, badgerlady and Crescent are the best, I couldn't do this without you!

As always, I own nothing, JKR owns it all.

**Chapter 12**

Friday passed peacefully, a fact that Severus was endlessly grateful for. There had been no disasters, no calls to Dumbledore's office. Lucius had not contacted him. Severus sat at his desk late that night, finishing up the grading for the week so that he would have the weekend free to spend with Harry and Draco. The little ball of light that monitored Harry's sleep and warned of nightmares and magical storms glowed a soft blue.

His trip to Wizarding Family Services had been a success and the paperwork for Draco now sat in his safe. It had taken only seven threats and three bribes to get them to finalize the paperwork on Thursday while Severus watched, glaring at anyone who even dared to suggest that it couldn't be done immediately. Severus idly wondered what extremes Dumbledore had gone to, or had felt necessary, to have the guardianship papers for Harry finished in one evening. Moving mountains might have been easier.

A small chime alerted him that someone was at the door to his private quarters. Since none of the students, with the exception of Harry and Draco, knew where his private quarters were, it stood to reason that it was a teacher on the other side.

"Filius," Severus said as he opened the door to the diminutive teacher and waved him inside. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, but no," Flitwick answered.

"What brings you to my quarters at this time of night?" Severus asked, following Flitwick into the sitting room.

"I understand your ward has been practicing some Charms," Flitwick said as he sat down. Severus cast a silencing charm on the door to the boy's bedroom so that if Draco awoke, he wouldn't hear anything.

"Yes," Severus said, settling in his chair. "Draco taught Evan to do _Wingardium Leviosa._ How did you know?"

"You know how the portraits gossip, Severus," Flitwick said, a slight smile on his face.

Severus's eyes went to the small portrait of Salazar Slytherin that hung beside the fireplace. "I think I will have to find a new home for all my portraits if I cannot count on them to keep what they see in these rooms to themselves."

Flitwick nodded. "A wise precaution, especially now."

Severus looked suspiciously at Flitwick. "What do you know, Filius?"

Fliwick looked directly at him. "I know who he is, although I may be the only one other than Minerva. I don't think that any of the other professors have really paid attention."

"The headmaster has not told anyone?" Severus would not be surprised if Dumbledore had started whispering to certain people about it.

"Not that I'm aware of," Flitwick replied. "Although you would have to be nearly blind not to know who that boy's father was. Even with the scars, he looks like James."

Severus sighed with irritation. "I had hoped to keep it a secret, at least until he was healthier."

Flitwick waved his hand dismissively. "None of the students know who he is, and any of the professors who suspect won't say anything. You can trust us, Severus."

"I suppose I'm going to have no choice, but if word of this gets out he will be in grave danger," Severus said seriously.

"I know," Flitwick said. After a moment, he continued, "I came to offer to my help in teaching the boy beginning Charms. It will be good for him to know some of the basics. I understand he has a fair amount of control on his power."

Severus nodded. "For the most part. If he's upset or angry, he tends to let loose with wild magic. I don't think he realizes that he's doing it."

"I can teach him how to start controlling that, if you'll allow it." Filius hopped off the chair. "Think about it and let me know," he said as he left.

Severus gazed at the flames in the fireplace. His list of allies was growing and he couldn't help being surprised by it all.

Half an hour later, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin had a new home in an abandoned classroom. Severus had closed the door to the classroom as Salazar shouted out insults that would have shamed the most hardened Death Eater. Severus thought that it served Salazar right.

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry fumbled his way out of bed and into the shower. It was finally Saturday and he was going to stand under the hot water for as long as he wanted. It was a luxury that only a week ago had been unimaginable. Now _every day_ he had a hot shower, and clean clothes that fit, and he had to keep reminding himself that this was not a dream, it was truly happening. Harry was still afraid of doing something wrong, of being _bad_ and sent back to the Dursleys', but so far his professor had not abandoned him. He wasn't about to take it for granted, though.

Harry thought that maybe he needed to ask Professor Snape if he could tell Draco who he really was. With Draco now living in Harry's room, Harry could see how he might become Evan Snape permanently. While he desperately wanted his professor and Draco to become his real family, Professor Snape had said nothing about it being forever. On top of that, he'd only just discovered that his mum and dad hadn't been terrible people, as his uncle had always told him, and maybe he needed to remain Harry Potter for now.

Harry leaned his head against the wall of the shower. He was terribly confused about the whole situation and didn't seem to be able to think his way around it. He wanted to talk to someone, but didn't know who. Maybe Professor McGonagall would help him with this. She had been nice to him last night and had told him some stories about his parents, so maybe she would understand Harry's need for a family combined with the fear of losing his parents and his identity.

He turned around and let the hot water beat on his face, hoping that that would help clear his head. After a minute, he decided it wasn't going to make a difference, so he reached to his left, where the shampoo sat on a ledge, finishing the shower with an aggravated huff.

~HPSSHPSS~

Saturdays were a blessing, Severus decided as he sat in his chair, sipping tea. Harry was having his promised shower and had been in there for over thirty minutes. Draco was still asleep, sprawled across his bed, trying to take up as much room as possible.

At breakfast, Severus planned to ask Dumbledore to move the back wall out a few feet in order to give Draco a little more space. Right now the boy's wardrobe was stuffed in a back corner and he had no desk of his own. Severus couldn't help but wish that he'd put Draco in with Harry from the beginning instead of now having to work around the paths that Harry was familiar with.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry come out of the shower, a towel wrapped around him. He walked back to the bed to find the clothes that Dotty had laid out, running his hands over the trousers and shirt before finding his pants and socks. Harry was learning the basic things more quickly than Severus had hoped and Severus was glad to see the beginnings of autonomy. He knew that Harry would soon be insisting on it all of the time. Severus looked away to give the boy a bit of privacy, even though Harry wouldn't realize that Severus was watching in the first place.

A few minutes later Harry emerged from the bedroom with a pensive look on his face. Severus helped him onto the sofa. "What is it, Evan?" he asked.

"Sir," Harry began. "I need…" He stopped, worry clouding his face.

Severus sat down next to him. "What is it that you need?"

"I would like…" Harry clenched his eyes closed and started again. "Can…can we tell Draco? About me?"

Severus ran a hand over Harry's forehead, fingers trying to smooth away the tenseness. "I had planned on it. Now that I have the guardianship papers for Draco, it should be safe enough." Harry's face relaxed.

"Is there a particular reason for asking this now?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "He's living here now," he said as if it should explain everything.

"And?" Severus prompted.

Harry brought his hands up to his hair and scrubbed his fingers through the still damp strands. "I want a…" he stopped, his breath hitching as if he had been running. "I want a…" He sucked in a deep breath. "Family." He blurted the word out, and then flinched away from Severus, burying his face in the sofa arm.

Severus was happy that Harry could not see his mouth hanging open. He wasn't so lucky with Draco, who was standing in the doorway, still in his pyjamas, with the same awestruck look on his face.

"Family," Draco said softly, then grinned.

~HPSSHPSS~

He'd done it. He'd told Professor Snape that he wanted a family. Harry ducked his head, pressing his forehead into the sofa, waiting for his professor to laugh, to tell him that it was too soon. That he wasn't family, would never be family, only an obligation and a burden. Tears formed, but he pressed his hands to his eyes to stop them from falling. He felt Professor Snape's fingers gather him up from the sofa arm and gently pull his hands away from his eyes.

"You want me and Draco to be your family?" Professor Snape's voice was close to Harry's ear and Harry resisted the urge to lean against him, to feel the comfortable familiarity of the wool robes. He started to tremble.

"Ye…yes," Harry forced out. He wanted to jump up and run away, he wanted to start babbling about how he would understand that Professor Snape and Draco could not possibly want him as _family_. He was just a broken little boy and once they had fixed him as much as possible, they wouldn't want him anymore. Harry understood that, but it didn't stop the desperate, painful _longing_. He sat as still as he could, waiting, fighting the urge to cry.

"Evan," Draco's voice was suddenly speaking on Harry's other side. The tears that had threatened now started to fall.

"Draco," Harry croaked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Don't," Draco said. "Don't apologize." A hand touched Harry's arm. "I want that too," Draco said.

"You…you do?" Harry could not believe his ears. It couldn't be true. Draco couldn't want him to be part of his family.

"Yes, I do," Draco said calmly. "How could I not?"

"But, but, you don't know…" Harry stopped in a sudden panic, but then felt Professor Snape's hand on his arm.

"Tell him," Professor Snape said. "It will be fine."

Harry grasped Draco's hand. "My name isn't Evan Snape," he said, suddenly feeling lightheaded with an overwhelming urge to vomit.

Draco's hand tightened on his and Harry didn't know how he was going to find the courage for this. Surely, Draco would hate him when he found out. He pressed a hand to his stomach to try and keep it in place.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, his voice calm.

"Harry," Harry said. "Harry Potter."

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco's understanding of the world was torn apart with two words. He turned desperate eyes to Uncle Sev, begging him silently to tell the truth.

Uncle Sev nodded. "It's true," he said simply.

"Why," Draco gasped out. "Why would you hide it?"

Uncle Sev waved a hand, indicating Evan…_Harry_, who was pressed so firmly into the corner of the sofa that he seemed to be attempting to become a part of it. "If the Wizarding world knew about…_this_, do you think he would have survived? Even for a month?" Uncle Sev made a harsh noise in the back of this throat. "Every Dark Lord supporter in the area, _including_ your father would have been after him."

Draco stared wide-eyed at Ev…_Harry_ who had his head bowed, tears dripping silently from his chin. He couldn't believe that all the stories he'd heard about the _great Harry Potter_ were actually about the terrified boy now in front of him. Where was the confident child that Mother had spoken of, the spoiled brat that Uncle Sev had warned Draco was coming to Hogwarts to throw his celebrity in everyone's faces? Instead, Uncle Sev was _hiding _Harry Potter from the world. Uncle Sev wanted to be part of Harry's _family_. How was this possible?

"Ha…Harry," Draco said and Harry cringed slightly.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered. "I know you'll hate me now."

Draco jerked. "What! Why would you think that?" he exclaimed.

Harry looked surprised. "Because I lied to you," he said simply. "No one likes a liar."

Draco leaned over and put his arms around Harry. "I will never hate you," he promised fervently. "We are family."

Harry laid his forehead on Draco's shoulder and cried, sobs shaking his shoulders.

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus grasped Harry's shoulder, turning him around and said, "I would be honored to be a part of your family, Harry."

Harry cried harder, climbing to his knees and throwing his arms around Severus's neck. "Thank you, thank you," he whimpered as Severus stroked his fingers through Harry's now dry hair. Draco patted Harry's back in a futile attempt to settle him down.

"Now," Severus said once Harry was calm and sitting back on the sofa, a handkerchief pressed into his hands. "Since we're family, you can't keep calling me Professor Snape," Severus said, and smiled when Harry's mouth fell open.

"I…I..." Harry looked completely astonished. "You _want_ me to call you something else?"

"Yes," Severus said, trying to look serious, but the smile was breaking through and Draco's answering smile was incandescent.

"What can I call you?" Harry asked.

Severus thought for a minute. "For now, why don't you call me Uncle Sev like Draco does." A shy smile slowly transformed Harry's face and lit his eyes. "Uncle Sev," he said, his voice filled with awe. "Uncle Sev," he repeated.

"Only in private, remember," Severus said with a look at Draco. "In public I must still be Professor Snape or Sir."

Harry nodded, but the happiness radiating off him was not dimmed. "Of course."

"And Draco must remember to call you Evan in public, we do not wish your identity to get out, yet."

Draco nodded emphatically. "I understand," he said.

"Good," Severus replied. "However, if you find yourself having trouble remembering to do that, I can put a bit of a spell on you so that you can't slip up accidentally."

Draco looked at Severus, a serious expression on his face. "I…I'll be okay. If I think I'm going to have a problem, I'll let you know."

Severus nodded his acceptance.

"Now," Severus said. "I have plans for us for the rest of the day, so Draco will shower and dress so that we may go to breakfast." After breakfast, Severus planned to walk the boys down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry hadn't been outside since they had arrived and Severus wanted him out in the Autumn sunshine for a while.

With a huge smile, Draco ran to do his bidding.

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco walked next to Harry on the way to the Great Hall, with Severus following a few paces behind, watching Harry walk. The limp was less noticeable, Severus was glad to see. In a few months, or maybe even less, Poppy would be able to re-set the bones to their proper position. Harry was moving slowly with his fingers trailing along the stone wall, but otherwise he was walking on his own. Harry had insisted on trying it alone, and it was a major step towards independence. Severus noted that Harry seemed to be using the cracks and joints in the stone walls as a sort of marker for where he was.

When Harry came to a particular crack, followed by a low-hanging portrait just before the stairs began, he slowed his steps, pushing each foot out in front of him as he shuffled forward until it hit the first step. Then he slowly began climbing. Draco look of worry told Severus that he wanted to take Harry's arm to help, but instead put his hands behind his back, his fists clenched together.

The other students were flowing past them, hurrying to the Hall. Several of them sneered at Draco, but no one said anything with Severus right there. Severus noted with interest that two of the first year girls, Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass, looked at the two boys with sympathy as they passed them by. Severus thought that maybe a friendly relationship could be fostered between the four children if they were careful. He didn't want the girls to wind up in the same position as Draco, ostracized and hated.

They were in the middle of climbing the last set of stairs, nearly to the Great Hall, when Severus heard a familiar stutter behind him. He stifled a sigh and turned to see Quirrell in his ridiculous turban walking towards them.

"S-S-Sev-er-er-us," Quirrell stammered as he started up the stairs, his hands wringing together. "I…I w…w…wanted… t…to a…a…ask" Whatever else he was going to say was instantly forgotten as Harry suddenly clutched his head with a sharp cry, stumbling on the next step. Draco lurched forward, trying to stop his fall. His fingertips brushed Harry's robes, but he could not grab hold. Harry wavered for a moment, then fell, tumbling down to the bottom of the stairs. Draco ran to Harry's side, his face a mask of horror as Harry curled up in a ball at the bottom of the stairs, his hands on his forehead, fingernails digging into his skin. Severus followed half a step behind.

"Ha…Evan!" Draco cried. "Stop! Stop!" He pulled at Harry's hands trying to stop him from hurting himself further. Severus pushed Draco out of the way and lifted Harry into his arms. He ran for the Hospital Wing, Harry cradled against his chest, and Draco racing behind him, leaving Quirrell standing on the steps leading to the Great Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Reviews are always welcome._

_Thanks as always to my betas, Crescent and Badgerlady, I couldn't do it without them._

_05/24/12: Thanks to Benjamin Goldberg, a vigilant reader who pointed out a nasty continuity issue having to do with moving staircases and portraits. I have attempted to close that hole in the revision of this chapter._

**Chapter 13**

"I'm fine!"

Harry was sitting on the edge of one of the beds in the Infirmary, his fists clenched in his lap, trying to escape from the firm hand that Severus had on his shoulder.

"Stop fidgeting," Poppy exclaimed to Harry with exasperation. "You're interfering with the diagnostic spell."

Severus squatted down in front of Harry to repeat what Poppy had said. Harry settled, but still wore a mutinous expression. "I'm _fine_," he muttered.

Poppy waved her wand over Harry, murmuring the incantation again. She watched for a moment as the lines of the spell and its conclusions formed in the air, and then began transcribing the results to a parchment hovering next to her.

"You are _not_ fine, young man," Severus said vehemently. "You fell down the stairs while trying to claw the skin off your forehead."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, fists still clenched. "I'm fine," he insisted again, albeit with less conviction. "You don't need to…"

"What," Severus demanded, sitting down next to Harry now that Poppy had finished her exam. He captured one of Harry's hands, and gently pried the fingers open. "What don't I need to do? Care about you? Look after you?"

Harry flushed. "I…" he stopped, pressing his lips together and turning his head away.

"I know you're accustomed to taking care of yourself, Evan," Severus said, stroking his hand down Harry's back. "But it's different now. Madam Pomfrey and I are here to look after you, to make sure you're taken care of."

"But…"

"No buts." Severus stood when Poppy indicated that she wanted to talk to him, but then leaned down next to Harry's face in order to finish the sentence. "I _will_ look after you. You are _not_ going to be sent away. _We are a family_." He lifted Harry's chin. "I will continue to tell you that until you believe me."

Harry nodded, scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Draco sat next to Harry as Severus and Poppy moved away from the bed.

"I'll take care of you, too," Severus heard Draco say.

"But who's going to take care of _you_, if everyone is looking out for _me_?" Harry asked Draco.

"You will," Draco replied. "We'll take care of each other now."

Severus was smiling as he turned his full attention to Poppy.

"He seems fine now, Severus," Poppy said, handing him the parchment. "I've given him a pain potion and something for the bruising and the wounds he caused on his forehead, but there's nothing new wrong with him."

"Was it a seizure?" he asked her worriedly.

"No," she replied, looking at the results on the parchment again. "I can't tell what happened or why. He has no lingering after effects, as he would have had with a seizure. The pain is completely gone." She looked baffled. "The self-inflicted injuries indicate that the pain may have been located in his scar." She looked troubled as she said this. She didn't need to elaborate on _which_ scar; there was only one that really mattered.

Severus closed his eyes, his forehead tightening. "He is gone," he said without conviction. "The Dark Lord is gone."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Poppy asked softly.

With a grimace, he unbuttoned his cuff and pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt. "It's darker," he whispered, his voice like broken glass. He turned his head away so that he didn't have to look at his forearm. He did not want to see it, not now, not ever again. It was bad enough having to catch glimpses of it in the shower every morning. "Not by much, but it's definitely more visible."

Poppy gently grasped his wrist and turned his arm towards the morning light coming in through the window as she looked at the Dark Mark marring his skin. The last time he had showed it to her, perhaps two years ago, it had been only a shadow on his skin, hardly noticeable. Now it was slightly more visible. "I can tell," she said, tracing the lines gently with her fingers. Severus flinched, and she stopped moving, then removed her hands, dropping them to her sides. She looked at Severus with worried eyes. "Does Albus know?"

"No." Severus shook his head. Fear was beginning to form in the back of his mind. "I don't know what to do. I'm not able to prove that the Dark Lord is trying to return. I can't even fathom how it would be possible. I just know that it is. However, I cannot just go to Albus and proclaim that he's coming back without some kind of proof." He held his arm in front of him. "This is not enough proof." He flicked his eyes over to where Harry and Draco were sitting and hissed, "Not to mention that if I even whispered that it _might_ be possible, he'd have those two taken away from me so fast I wouldn't know if I was coming or going."

"Especially if he thought that there was some connection with You-Know-Who through Harry's scar," Poppy said softly, rubbing the side of her neck. "You're giving me a headache," she laughed, and Severus smiled slightly.

"I have connections with the man who makes the headache potions," he said, leaning towards her with a confidential air.

Poppy looked surprised for a moment. Severus _never_ teased and he thought that maybe she wouldn't play along. Then she got a sly look on her face.

"Do you think you could talk to him about getting some for me?"

"Oh, I don't know about _that_," Severus said, tilting his nose up with a superior air, as he rolled his sleeve back down and buttoned the cuff. "He really only does those things for _certain_ people."

Poppy laughed, swatting him on the arm. "Take your boys to breakfast, Severus," she said. "But put off any excursions until tomorrow; Evan should rest today."

"Evan isn't going to like that." Severus frowned, ignoring the clench around his heart when she said "your boys". "He was looking forward to going outside."

Poppy nodded. "I know how hard it is to keep young boys down. Just use your best judgment on the matter. And Severus?" she asked as he turned to get Harry and Draco. He turned back with a questioning expression.

"Do _try_ to stay away from the infirmary for a few days."

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry could feel the sun, warm on his skin, as he lay on the grass next to Draco.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to the Quidditch Pitch today, but this is good," Draco told him.

"I'm just glad that I got to go outside," Harry agreed. "I was tired of being inside all the time. At the Dursleys', I spent most of the time during the day outside."

"What did you do at the Dursleys'?" Draco shifted a bit next to him until their shoulders bumped.

"Stayed out of the way, mostly," Harry said sadly, then sighed. "I don't want to talk about my relatives. Tell me what you see."

Draco described the Black Lake, the trees, the stone benches scattered around in casual circles.

"Uncle Sev is sitting on the bench nearest us on your left," Draco said. "He's reading a potions book."

"Do you do potions?"

"I'm learning how to," Draco said, and Harry felt Draco shift restlessly next to him. "I was never allowed to learn potions at home. Father didn't think they were _necessary_."

"Why not?" Harry asked, bending his knees and putting his feet flat on the ground. He didn't understand why something that Uncle Sev taught, and was obviously considered essential for students to learn, was somehow not necessary.

"Uncle Sev was there at Malfoy Manor all the time. Father relied on him to make all the potions that he needed," Draco answered. "Father wanted me to learn certain spells and other things that he considered important." Draco's voice dropped a bit and Harry scooted closer to hear him. "He wanted me to learn how to hurt people."

Harry could feel Draco trembling next to him and moved to take his hand. "Did you…did you…?" Harry asked, not wanting to actually say the words aloud.

"No," Draco admitted roughly. "Father brought home a crup puppy at the beginning of summer. He gave it to me for my birthday. We had it for a few weeks and I was beginning to become attached to it. One day Father just walked into my bedroom, took the puppy and told me that I had to torture it with the _Cruciatus_ and then kill it. It was supposed to be a learning experience and a step closer to being an adult. I…I…couldn't do it, and then I started to…um…sort of _cry_ and admitted to Father that I didn't want to hurt it. That's when Father beat me so badly." Draco swallowed and then said, his voice shaking, "I was a disappointment."

~HPSSHPSS~

Monday afternoon, Severus walked Harry up to Flitwick's classroom. Both Flitwick and Severus had a free period from two until four and Flitwick wanted to begin Harry's lessons with an assessment of his magic levels and his control.

The trip down the corridor was taking longer than it normally would as Harry refused to let anyone hold his hand anymore, and so Severus had settled for Harry holding his arm. Harry was really too short for this to work effectively and his hand kept slipping, but he seemed happier with the compromise so Severus wasn't going to complain.

The idea of the moving staircases fascinated Harry. As they stood at the bottom of the one that led to their destination, Severus knelt down to speak to Harry.

"You must not ever try to use these stairs by yourself," Severus warned, his hand firmly placed on Harry's shoulders to emphasize the seriousness of what he was telling him. "Even if you think you'll be fine, the stairways can and will move without warning and since you can't see where they're going, there is every chance that you would wind up lost and possibly hurt."

Harry nodded. "I understand, sir," he said, then asked, "Why do these stairs move and not the ones going down to the dungeons?"

Severus smiled. "I have no idea, Evan, but Salazar Slytherin was the one to decide how the dungeons and their passageways would be built. Since that was over a thousand years ago, and he left no writings regarding the subject—at least none that have ever been found—there is no way to answer that question absolutely."

Severus thought of the portrait of Salazar now hanging in isolation and wondered if he would answer. Probably not any time soon considering that Severus had moved him without so much as a "by your leave."

Severus stood and allowed Harry to grasp his arm again as the stairs settled to a stop in front of them. He carefully led Harry up, directing him to keep a firm hand on the railing.

When they reached the top, Flitwick was waiting for them, fairly vibrating with excitement.

"Well, young man," Flitwick said, stepping close and shaking Harry's hand with enthusiasm. "I am looking forward to working with you."

Harry looked confused at the sound of Flitwick's voice coming from slightly below him. "Are you a child?" he asked.

Flitwick laughed. "No, no, I'm one-quarter Goblin and never grew to be tall."

"Oh," Harry blushed. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Absolutely not, young man," he said happily. "You couldn't possibly offend me."

He led Harry into the classroom with a firm grip on his arm. Severus followed behind.

"Now, I want to assess your magic," Flitwick said, settling in front of Harry. Severus sat next to him to repeat anything Harry might not hear or understand.

An hour later, after casting _Wingardium Leviosa _at least two dozen times, along with attempting several other minor charms, Harry was leaning against Severus, dozing.

A few of the desks showed differing levels of gouges and other damage and the stool that Flitwick normally stood on was in shambles. Flitwick stood on one of the students' chairs, contemplating Harry with satisfaction. "His power levels are very good," he told Severus. "They are quite a bit higher than I would expect from an eleven-year-old, definitely at the top of what would be considered normal range."

"What about his ability to control his magic?" Severus asked, although he had a good idea of the answer.

"He has more control than I would expect from someone who has no vision and little hearing." Flitwick inclined his head towards Severus. "You will need to help him with that. He trusts you more than he does any other adult and will work best with you."

"If you will provide an outline," Severus said. "I will begin working with him this week."

"Good," Flitwick replied. "I will see him on Monday afternoons to expand on the control and to teach him some of the basic Charms."

Severus moved slightly, putting out a hand to wake Harry, but Flitwick stopped him.

"Wait a moment, Severus," Flitwick said. "I want to ask if you or Poppy have started looking into correcting his hearing."

"Poppy is doing some research to assess the level of the damage done, but we haven't begun seriously looking for a cure yet," Severus said. "Why are you asking?"

"I know a charm." Flitwick moved to stand in front of Severus. "It's rather obscure because there aren't many hard-of-hearing wizards, but it may help Harry while you're looking for a cure." Flitwick smiled. "It will amplify what hearing he has."

Severus drew in a sharp breath. "I have never heard of such a thing."

"I'm not surprised," Flitwick replied. "It's probable that only a Charms master would know of it. As I said, it's rather obscure."

"Are there any side-effects or drawbacks?" Severus asked with interest.

"Only that the charm must be recast every few days, and if you try to amplify the sound too much it will become distorted and probably cause him headaches."

"It won't cause any permanent damage?" Severus looked at Harry, his cheek against the wool of Severus's robes.

"Not beyond what is already there."

"Can you cast it now?"

Flitwick nodded his wand ready. "I will do it at a low level to begin with, and then we can increase the power of it slightly each time it's redone until we've reached his capacity."

"Well, then," Severus said with satisfaction. "Let me wake him. I don't want to do anything without him knowing about it."

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry felt like he was going to bounce off the floor with happiness. It was possible that he would float right up to the ceiling, or even out the window and over the castle, he felt so filled with glee. He could hear! True, it was still a bit garbled at times, but no one would have to be right up next to him and yell. He wanted to dance, he wanted to race around the room. He settled for hugging Uncle Sev and Professor Flitwick and once they had left Professor Flitwick's classroom, he insisted that Uncle Sev talk to him all the way back to their rooms.

Uncle Sev complied by talking about potions and potion ingredients in what Harry thought might be his "Professor" voice. But it didn't matter, not a bit.

It didn't matter that he couldn't understand half of what Uncle Sev said and the other half made no sense. Who would use frog livers and chopped up bugs in something that was going to be drunk? Nevertheless, Harry heard what Uncle Sev said and was able to make out a good portion of the words. He bounced a few steps down the corridor, just to hear his shoes hitting the stone floor, and laughed with sheer delight.

He heard a faint bell ringing and then suddenly the corridor was flooded with sound! Other people talking, shouting, footsteps running by, echoing off the walls, Harry listened to it all in amazement.

"I can hear, Professor!" Harry yelled, squeezing Uncle Sev's arm tightly.

"I know Evan," Uncle Sev said and it sounded to Harry like his words were laughing. "You've told me a dozen times at least, not to mention I was there when Professor Flitwick cast the charm."

"Yes, yes," Harry exclaimed. "But I can hear!"

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa while working on his Transfiguration homework, as the door to Uncle Sev's sitting room burst open and Harry ran inside as fast as his limp would allow.

"Draco, Draco, I can hear!" Harry ran full tilt into the arm of the sofa and tumbled to the floor, laughing.

"What?" Draco cried out, throwing his homework aside and scrambling off the sofa to help Harry up. Uncle Sev closed the door and leaned against it, smiling.

"I can hear!" Harry shouted, unknowingly close to Draco's face. "Professor Flitwick fixed me!"

Draco's mouth fell open in shock. "He fixed your hearing?"

Severus sat on the sofa. "That's not exactly true," he corrected calmly. "It's a temporary charm that will have to be recast every few days. His hearing is not restored; the charm is simply amplifying what hearing he already has."

Harry nodded happily. "I still have trouble understanding what's being said sometimes, but…but I can hear you!"

Draco grabbed Harry up in a hug and the two boys bounced enthusiastically around the floor, laughing hysterically until they collapsed in front of the fireplace.

Draco looked over at Harry, to see tears running down his face. "Are you okay?" he asked with sudden worry, putting a hand on Harry's arm.

Harry nodded, and then moved over to rest his head on Draco's shoulder. "I can hear you."

~HPSSHPSS~

"I shouldn't have done that." Harry grimaced as Severus worked the salve into his thigh and hip.

"No," Severus agreed. "You shouldn't have. But you were celebrating for a very good reason and you haven't done more than pull a few muscles. You will be back to normal in a day or two."

Harry sighed sleepily. "How long before you can fix my leg? I'm tired of limping everywhere."

Severus stroked a hand through Harry's hair. "Getting impatient now, aren't you?"

Draco snorted in amusement. "Wouldn't you, Uncle Sev?" he asked from his bed, settling the covers around him.

"I suppose so," Severus admitted. "Don't go to sleep yet, Harry, you need to put on your pyjamas."

"Don't wanna get up," Harry's muffled voice came from where he had buried his face in the pillow.

"If you're too tired, I imagine that I could just dress you myself," Severus mused. Harry immediately scrambled out of the bed, reaching for the pyjamas that were waiting for him at the end of the bed.

"You're a mean, mean man Uncle Sev," Draco laughed.

"Are you only just now figuring that out?" Severus asked, looking at Draco as Harry hastily pulled on his pyjama bottoms and top before climbing back into bed.

"No," Draco answered. "I've known it all along. I just thought that Harry should also know."

Harry laughed, still amazed that he could hear most of the conversation. "Should I be afraid?" he asked, not admitting that he _was_ afraid most of the time.

"Nah," Draco said. "He's actually not that bad, all things considered."

Severus turned off the lights. "Sleep now."

"Night, Uncle Sev," Harry said.


	14. Chapter 14

****_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They are more than appreciated._

_Thanks to my beta's Badgerlady and Crescent. I would be lost without them._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original characters. JKR owns everything else.  
><em>

**Chapter 14**

The sound of raised, angry voices in what should have been an empty corridor prompted Severus to veer off his normal patrol course to investigate. It was late on Thursday evening and Severus had night patrol for the first time since the beginning of term nearly two weeks ago. The headmaster would have put off requiring Severus to return to his duties indefinitely because of Harry, but Harry had been sleeping better the last few nights with fewer nightmares and Dotty was there to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happened. The little monitoring ball in Severus's pocket was simply a backup precaution.

Severus rounded the corner, wand in his hand but held down at his side. It was on his lips to take points and give detentions for being out after curfew, but when he saw an angry looking Lizzy Johnson, with her hands on her hips, leaning forward to berate a rebellious Ron Weasley, he stopped and then backed up to stand around the corner partially out of sight, so that he could watch and listen.

"Why are you avoiding Evan and Draco? Have they done something to you?" she asked in a low, menacing voice.

Ron crossed his arms and looked angrily at the floor. "They don't have to have done anything. They're slimy little gits."

"What are you talking about?" she hissed. "They wanted to be your friend, they have tried to talk to you over and over and you've ignored them since the first day. Evan thinks it's his fault."

Ron scowled. "Well, it _is_ his fault! He was Sorted into Slytherin, he's a snake. They're both snakes!" Ron nodded his head once sharply, as if he'd made a valid point, and the satisfied look on his face enraged both Lizzy and Severus.

"I don't _believe_ you!" Lizzy spat out the words with such venom that it surprised Severus. "How can you be such a moron at _eleven_?"

"You're on their side," Ron sneered. "You're down there all the time."

"You well know that I'm tutoring Evan so that he can get caught up to his year mates." Lizzy put a finger up to Ron's face. "You will stop spreading lies about Evan and Draco around the Gryffindor common room immediately, or I will take you to Professor McGonagall."

"They're _living_ together with that…that greasy bat!" Ron shouted, waving his arms. "Who knows what they're doing down there!"

Lizzy stepped back from Ron and crossed her arms over her chest, as if to stop herself from hitting him. "You are a stupid liar and a coward, not to mention a prejudiced idiot. If I were a prefect, I'd put you into detention for a week _and_ take points."

At that point, Severus came back into the corridor. Ron turned to face him with a defiant look on his face, but when he saw who it was, the defiant look dropped, along with his eyes.

"You may not be able to take points, Miss Johnson," Severus said with a sneer. "But I certainly can. Twenty points from Gryffindor for prejudice and idiocy, Mr. Weasley and a week's detention with Mr. Filch."

Ron gaped at him, his mouth hanging open. "You can't…can't…" he sputtered.

Severus smirked at him. "Of course I can. I just did," he said with satisfaction, then he looked at Lizzy, ignoring Ron's stumbling objections. "Good evening, Miss Johnson," he said, inclining his head at her.

"It is turning out to be quite a nice night, Professor," she replied with a smile. "Tell Evan and Draco I said hello and that I'll see them tomorrow evening."

~HPSSHPSS~

Someone was in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey, Harry could tell. His inner sense of the people he considered his family had become stronger over the last week and now he could tell where Draco, Uncle Sev or Madam Pomfrey were if they were in the room with him. He could sense them moving and, to some extent, what they were doing. He couldn't tell _who_ was with Madam Pomfrey, he just knew that someone was.

Harry got up from his table and walked closer. He couldn't hear her voice, so he thought that she must have put up a silencing spell. He didn't like the silencing spells at all now that he was hearing better. He wanted to hear everything, all the sounds, every conversation, and became a little angry if he couldn't.

Anger was a new emotion for him and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Fear, pain, determination, loneliness; those were familiar and comfortable. Love, happiness, and now anger; those were new and with them came the fear, the emotion he had lived with for the majority of his life and was most familiar with. Fear of being rejected, fear of being sent back to the Dursleys, fear of being alone again. Anger was something that had come with his increased ability to hear. A couple of times in the last few days, the anger had almost threatened to overwhelm him when Uncle Sev had told Harry that he shouldn't be listening to other peoples' conversation. Why would someone talk out in the hallway and then be upset when he stopped to listen?

Slowly he walked closer and closer to Madam Pomfrey, not trying to hide, just holding his hand out to touch the footboard of each of the beds as he passed by.

When he was close enough, he could feel the tingle of magic that told him he'd reached the edge of the silencing spell. He didn't cross over into the space, even though he wanted to so much that he was drowning in the desire.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

The tingling sensation stopped, telling Harry that the silencing spell had been dropped. The anger dropped away with the silencing spell.

"What is it, Evan?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

He heard footsteps moving away from him. The person who was with Madam Pomfrey must be leaving.

Harry's mind scrambled for some reason why he would come to her. He rarely bothered her; usually he was content to sit at his table and work on his reading.

"How long before lunch?" It was a pathetic question, but hopefully she would just assume that he was hungry.

There was silence for a moment and then she said, "About thirty minutes."

"Okay, thanks." He started to turn away, then paused. "How far away from me are you?"

Madam Pomfrey laughed. "Still not used to that are you?" She was moving closer to him. "I was about eight feet away."

Harry grinned. "That is so…good!" he said.

"Quite the master of understatement, aren't you?" she asked lightly, taking his hand and walking with him back to his table.

"Now," she said once he was sitting again. "What was the real reason for coming to talk to me?" He heard her pull a chair up to the table and sit down.

Harry felt himself flush with embarrassment and ducked his head. "I don't want to tell you," he whispered.

"Why not?" she asked, putting a hand over his. "Evan, whatever it is, you can tell me."

The fear he lived with all the time spiked and his breath hitched. "You'll think I'm a freak." His fist clenched under her palm.

"Nonsense," she said. "There is absolutely nothing you can tell me that would make me think that."

He drew in a deep breath, trying to release the fear in his chest. "I…I…know there was someone in the room with you."

Harry could feel Madam Pomfrey's surprise. "How did you know that?" she asked.

He chewed on his bottom lip for a second. "I can sense you in the room," he said quietly.

Her hand stroked his fist. "Do you know how you can sense me?"

He shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it. It's like you have a…shadow…in my head. I can tell when you're in the room and where you are."

"And how did you know I was talking to someone? Could you sense them also?"

"No, I couldn't sense them, I could just tell by your…um…shadow. It was telling me that you were talking."

"Ah," she said as if she understood. "Am I the only one you can sense?"

"Uncle Sev and Draco, too." Harry said, feeling himself starting to hunch, his shoulders folding in on him in shame. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Evan?" she took his hand and pulled him to his feet, drawing Harry closer to her. "What you're sensing is a manifestation of your magic. I'll have to talk to Severus, but I think that your magic is trying to compensate for your blindness by reaching out to the magic of others."

Harry hung his head, a battle waging in his brain. He didn't know whether or not to tell her why he was sorry. "I got angry," he finally choked out. "I was angry at you."

"Why were you angry with me?" Her voice was gentle as she held his hand firmly.

"You put up a silencing spell," he said, feeling the anger again, just a little in the back of his throat. "I couldn't hear you. I wanted to hear you." He clenched his fists again. "I want to hear _everything_."

~HPSSHPSS~

Late Friday afternoon in the library was quiet; most of the students were putting off their homework until the end of the weekend, so Draco had the table to himself. He had come into the library at the tail end of a small group of Ravenclaws and then had found an empty table in the back. There was the soft buzz of voices a few rows over, and Draco thought it was probably the Ravenclaws he had followed in. They and Granger were the only ones who would find the library attractive at the beginning of the weekend. Draco didn't want to think about what that meant for him.

"Can we sit with you?" came a voice to his right.

Draco looked up from the Charms book he was taking notes from and gaped at the two girls standing next to the table. "Are you sure you are willing to?" he asked. "I'm not exactly acceptable company anymore."

Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode put their bags on the floor beneath the table. Daphne sat down in one of the chairs across from Draco while Millicent went to scour some of the library shelves for books.

"Millie and I have talked about it," Daphne said. "We've decided that Parkinson and the boys in your dorm were idiots. We want to be your friend." Daphne crossed her arms and leaned onto the table.

"Daphne," Draco said. "what about your father? And Millie's father? What are you going to tell them? I'm sure they won't like this."

Daphne shrugged. "We sent letters to them last week and they're okay with it. It's why we haven't talked to you before now, we were waiting to hear back from them."

She looked over at Millie, who was examining a book she had pulled from the shelves. "Millie's father has never liked yours and mine has always tried to stay neutral."

"So what are the conditions of this _friendship_?" Draco asked with a slight sneer.

Daphne looked down at the table, then back up at Draco. "Nothing of any note," she said lightly. "We had to get Professor Snape's approval and he told us some of the rules you have to follow. He also said not to end up in the Infirmary."

Draco laughed cynically. "Being my friend will almost guarantee a trip or two to the Infirmary."

"We'll take our chances," she said indifferently.

"What about Evan?" Draco asked, the name coming easily to his lips. Uncle Sev had insisted on the spell after Draco's near slip last Saturday, so now Draco could relax and not think about what he needed to call Harry in public. "Apparently everyone in Slytherin is convinced that he's a Mudblood."

"_Is_ he?" Daphne asked.

"No," Draco said emphatically. "As I told Zabini, his parents were wizards. They died when he was little and he was raised by Muggles."

Millie came back to the table with her arms full of books. "We wouldn't be here if we weren't going to accept you both," she said as she settled the books on the table in a neat stack.

Draco nodded. "Good," he said. "He's my brother now."

"Really?" Daphne asked, a surprised look on her face. "Did Professor Snape adopt you?"

"No, but he has guardianship of both of us," Draco admitted.

"When can we meet Evan?" Millie asked, pulling one of the books over in front of her and then rummaging through her book bag for parchment and quill.

"He has tutoring tonight after dinner, so not tonight." Draco thought about it. "Come to Professor Snape's office tomorrow after lunch. I'll meet you there and then take you to our rooms."

"Okay," Daphne said, looking over Millie's shoulder at the book, then pointed to one of the chapters in the Table of Contents. "That's what we need to look at, Millie."

Draco turned back to his Charms book with a contented feeling. Things were going to be better.

~HPSSHPSS~

Lizzy had finished with Harry's tutoring for the evening and Harry sat in his usual place on the sofa, his hands twisted in his lap. Severus watched him silently, trying to work through the things that Poppy had told him. He was glad that Draco was still in the library, it would give Severus some private time with Harry.

"Harry," he started and Harry flinched. "We need to talk about this afternoon."

Harry gave a jerky nod. "I know," he said. "I was bad."

Severus sighed, picking up his teacup and wholeheartedly wishing it were something stronger. It was going to be one of _those_ conversations.

"Harry, you were not bad."

"I was," Harry said with conviction. "I got angry. Being angry is bad."

"Who told you that?" Severus asked curiously, leaning back in his chair and looking over at Harry. He owed Filius quite the favor for that Charm of his.

"I just know," Harry shrugged. "I've always known that anger is bad."

Someday, Severus decided, he was going to teach the Dursleys a lesson. A really painful lesson. Right now, however, he needed to remain calm.

"Being angry does not mean that you were bad, Harry," Severus said. "It means that you were _angry_. Everyone gets angry sometimes."

Harry tilted his head as he thought about this. "Everyone?" he asked. "Even you?"

Severus chuckled. "Yes, even me. Some people would say _especially _me."

"You get angry a lot?" Harry looked confused. "That can't be right. You've never been angry with me."

"That's because you haven't done anything to make me angry." _Yet_ went unsaid. Severus wondered if Harry would catch that.

"Yet," Harry said, confirming Severus's thought.

"Yet," Severus agreed. "At some point, you will do something that will make me angry with you. You are a growing boy and growing boys always do irresponsible things."

Harry nodded, but Severus could tell that he wasn't sure about that statement.

"That's a conversation for later," Severus said, dismissively. "What I want to know is why you were angry today."

"Didn't Madam Pomfrey tell you?" Harry asked, chewing his lip.

"Yes, she did," Severus replied. "I want to hear it from you."

"She put up a silencing charm. I didn't like it."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"I couldn't hear her." Harry nervously picked at the edge of his jumper. "I want to hear everything."

"You realise that you aren't meant to hear everything," Severus said seriously. "Some conversations are private."

Harry frowned. It was nearly a scowl and Severus was amazed to see that expression on Harry's face. "I can hear now," he said. "I want to hear _everything_."

Severus got out of his chair and knelt in front of Harry. "Harry, you can't expect to be allowed to listen to every conversation that you want to. I know it's a hard lesson to learn, but you have to allow people their privacy."

"But, I want…"

"Harry," Severus warned. "This is not negotiable. If you start breaking into people silencing spells, or listening in on conversations you're not meant to, then I _will_ be angry with you and you _will_ be punished."

Harry turned nearly white. "No…" he gasped. "I promise, I…I'll…behave. Don't…Don't beat me."

Now _Severus_ was fuming at those revolting Muggles. He grasped Harry's chin, turning his face up. "I will _never_ beat you, Harry," he growled. "I will punish you by taking away privileges, or sending you to bed early without letting Draco read to you from your book, but I will _never _hurt you or withhold food. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. "Thank you."

"For what, child?" Severus asked.

"For…for…" Harry struggled to figure out what he wanted to say. "Everything."

Severus pulled Harry into a brief hug, then set him back onto the couch. Once Harry was calm, Severus turned to the rest of the conversation he wanted to have.

"Now," he said. "What is this that Madam Pomfrey is telling me about you being able to sense the presence of her and me and Draco?"

Harry nodded, sniffing. Severus pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him.

"I can sense your presence," Harry said once he had wiped his face and blown his nose. Severus cast a cleaning spell on the handkerchief as Harry carefully folded the handkerchief in quarters and then proceeded to twist it into a knot. Severus watched with interest as Harry fingered the knot, rubbing the fabric between his thumb and forefinger.

"Poppy said it was like a shadow in your head," Severus said, dragging his attention back to the conversation.

"Yes," Harry said. "It started out with just the sense that you were in the room, but now I can tell where you are and if you're moving or standing still."

"Do the shadows have a color?" Severus asked.

Harry considered this. "I…think so." He had a look on intense concentration on his face. "You are…blue. Dark blue."

"And Draco?" This was an interesting phenomenon. Severus would need to do some research on it.

"Umm…red, I think," Harry said and Severus nearly snorted with laughter imagining Draco's magic as Gryffindor red. "Madam Pomfrey is a dark green," Harry continued. "Does that mean anything?"

Severus stood. "I don't know, I'll have to look into it. For now, you can go wash and get ready for bed. Draco should be back momentarily."

Draco entered the sitting room just as the words left Severus's mouth. "Guess what?" he said with excitement, sitting next to Harry on the sofa. "I think we might have some new friends."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews!_

_Infinite Thanks to my beta's who are wonderful and amazing.  
><em>

**Chapter 15**

The quiet of the Infirmary was broken rather abruptly by the sound of someone moaning. Harry pulled his attention from the contemplation of the Braille book in front of him and turned his head in the direction the sounds were coming from. The shadow in his head that belonged to Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office and walked briskly across the room.

"Put him over there and tell me what happened," Madam Pomfrey said and the sound of scuffling and more moaning drifted Harry's way.

Harry got out of his seat and wandered slowly over towards the sounds.

"He hit the side of the castle and fell off his broom. He was about ten feet in the air." It was a woman's voice, gruff and a bit abrupt. "I think it's just his wrist."

Harry heard Madam Pomfrey cast one of the diagnostic spells she had used on him several times in the last two weeks.

"His wrist is definitely broken and he's sporting quite a few bruises."

Madam Pomfrey left the side of the bed to open and search in what Harry knew was the potions cabinet. She returned a few minutes later.

"You'll be fine, Mr. Longbottom, just take these two potions and your wrist will heal in no time at all."

Harry stopped a few beds away, listening to the conversation.

"He's lucky the only thing broken is his wrist," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll keep him overnight, but I'm sure that he'll be fine in the morning."

"I'll check in later," the other woman was saying. "I must get back to the rest of the students."

"Fine, Rolanda," Madam Pomfrey replied. "I'll let Minerva know he's here. Mr. Longbottom, change into these pyjamas and get into bed."

There was more shuffling about and then the other woman must have left, because Madam Pomfrey went back into her office. Once her door was closed, Harry's sense of her was gone.

Slowly he moved toward the bed that he was sure the boy was lying in.

"Hello," Harry whispered when he thought he was close enough to the other boy.

He was answered by a soft groan coming from the vicinity of the bed. Encouraged, he made his way to the bed adjacent and perched on the edge.

"I'm Evan," Harry said softly.

"Neville," the boy said, his voice cracking. The bed Neville was lying on creaked.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. He rubbed his fingers over the blanket on the bed, trying to calm his sudden nerves. He was talking to a strange boy, all on his own. His own courage made him feel giddy and afraid all at the same time.

"I broke my wrist when I fell off my broom," Neville said.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Harry heard Neville shift again.

"I remember you from the train," Neville said. "Is it true that you can't see?"

Harry felt a blush creep up his face. "Yes," he said. "I was in an accident when I was eight."

"Oh," Neville said. "I have accidents all the time. I'm really clumsy."

"Is that why you fell off the broom?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, we were learning how to fly and I couldn't control it like Madam Hooch said to."

"Were you…afraid?" Harry whispered.

"Terrified," Neville laughed weakly. "But that's nothing new. I'm afraid all the time. I still can't figure out why the Sorting Hat thought I'd fit into Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor is the same house that Lizzy is in," Harry said, tilting his head in thought. "She's helping me learn to read." He paused for a moment. "Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be really brave?"

"Yeah," Neville's voice sounded suddenly soft and tired. "Wish I was." There was a deep sigh, like what Draco did when he fell asleep. Harry sat for another minute, but Neville didn't say anything else.

"Evan," Harry jerked at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice. "What are you doing?"

"Um…" Harry hesitated. "Talking to Neville," he admitted, hanging his head. "Sorry."

Madam Pomfrey took his hand and pulled him gently from the bed. "It's fine, Evan," she said. "You can talk to him in a little while, right now he needs his sleep."

"Is his wrist really going to be all better by morning?" Harry asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yes, he'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said. "Why do you ask?"

Harry clenched his fists at the first stirrings of anger. "How come you can't make _me_ better as fast," he asked, then ducked his head as if waiting for a blow.

"Evan," she said softly, and he felt her hand on his hair, stroking gently. "It's not as easy with you. Mr. Longbottom is healthy, the injury is new and he can handle the healing potions. We weren't as lucky with you."

"Because it all happened so long ago," Harry said bitterly. "And no one came to check on me."

"Yes," she said with regret in her voice. "I'm sorry, I wish that we had known sooner."

Harry shrugged, pushing the anger away. "Me too."

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco _knew_ he was in trouble. He knew it from the moment he'd picked up Longbottom's Remembrall and taunted Ron Weasley with it. There was a voice in the back of his head sounding just like Uncle Sev, telling him _not_ to do it, that he would regret it, but the anger at the way Ron had rejected Harry was overpowering and he wanted, _needed_ to strike out.

Draco laughed cruelly at the silly know-it-all, Hermione Granger, as she tried to stop Weasley from attacking Draco, but the amusement melted into even more rage when Weasley shoved the girl away, knocking her to the ground.

"You don't shove girls, you idiot!" Draco shouted at Weasley, ignoring Pansy's outraged look and the voice in his head calling him a hypocrite.

Pansy didn't count, Draco tried to convince himself as he sat easily on the school broom, hovering a few feet off the ground. His brain seemed disconnected from his actions as he tossed the Remembrall from hand to hand, daring Weasley to come after him. Pansy wasn't _really_ a girl, he thought, she was a bully and a snob and had tormented Draco since they were four years old. Even know-it-all Mud–_Muggleborns_ deserved better treatment than _Pansy_.

When Weasley grabbed his broom and mounted it, Draco threw the Remembrall with all his might at the castle wall. Weasley wasn't even off the ground before the ball smashed against the side of the tower. As Draco watched the ball shatter and fall into the grass, he knew that Uncle Sev was going to be furious. With a sigh, he saw Professor McGonagall rush outside, yelling at him to get off the broom.

Draco lowered his broom to the ground, then threw it to the side. He stood with his arms crossed defiantly and looked at the ground while she berated him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should be ashamed of yourself," she said harshly. "That was irresponsible and childish."

Everyone stood around Draco, abandoned brooms scattered over the area. "Professor…" Daphne began.

"Be quiet, Ms. Greengrass."

"But Weasley…"

"That's enough," Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Malfoy, follow me."

Weasley was smirking at Draco.

Professor McGonagall turned to Weasley. "You will have a week's detention, Mr. Weasley, for assaulting Miss Granger."

Weasley's face dropped. "But…"

"No buts Mr. Weasley, the detentions will be added to end of the one's you're serving now." Professor McGonagall swept back up toward the castle, Draco following silently behind. They passed Madam Hooch at the main door as she was returning to her class. Professor McGonagall nodded to her. "Rolanda, please come see me this evening," she said without breaking her stride. Her voice was stiff and controlled and Draco wondered if Professor McGonagall was angry with Madam Hooch.

Draco was desperate to keep the unemotional Malfoy mask on his face as he hurried after Professor McGonagall. He tried not to shake, gripping his hands together in the small of his back as he walked behind her forbidding figure down to the dungeons. When they reached the door to Uncle Sev's office, Draco stood next to Professor McGonagall, locking his knees so that he wouldn't shift from foot to foot as she knocked.

"Enter." The voice from the other side of the door was callous with impatience. The sound of Uncle Sev's voice was almost enough to send Draco running.

Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and with a hand firmly on Draco's back, led him into the office. "Professor Snape," she said and Uncle Sev's eyes snapped to her's and then over to Draco. He carefully set his quill onto his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"What has he done, Minerva?" he asked.

Draco flushed with shame. Harry was going to be so disappointed.

~HPSSHPSS~

"Draco," Harry said. "Why would you _do_ that?"

Severus sat in his chair and watched the two boys sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Harry had his hand on Draco's arm and Draco had his arms wrapped around his own waist as if trying to hold himself together.

"I was angry," Draco said, his voice low and rough. "I wanted to hurt Weasley for hurting you."

"But Draco, _you're_ the one who got in trouble," Harry said quietly. "What if…" Harry's face turned towards Severus for a moment, then back to Draco. "What if Uncle Sev got really angry and…" Harry voice was so low that he was nearly inaudible. Severus knew that Harry was trying to articulate the thing that he feared most.

"He wouldn't," Draco said, realising what Harry had not said, his eyes cutting to Severus. "He would never hit us."

"But how do you _know_?" Harry whispered urgently. "He's told me he won't, but…but how can I be _sure_?"

"You just have to trust him, Harry," Draco replied, his eyes still on Severus. "I've known him my whole life and he's never once touched me like that. I trust him." He looked back at Harry, whose face was filled with confusion. "Did he tell you how he would punish you if you did something wrong?"

Harry nodded. "He said I would lose privileges, go to bed early and not get to read with you."

"Well, that's what happened to me, I just got a few detentions on top of it."

"What will you do in detentions?" Harry asked apprehensively and Draco looked away.

"Draco will scrub cauldrons," Severus said, breaking into the conversation for the first time. "And clean desks. It will be good for him to do some manual labor as well as give him time to think about what he's done."

Harry's fingers tightened on Draco's arm and Draco winced. Immediately Harry dropped his hand. "Sorry, sorry," he said.

"Stop apologizing, Harry," Draco murmured. "It's fine."

"But I hurt you."

"Yes, a little, but you didn't do it on purpose." Draco took hold of Harry's fingers. "Uncle Sev would never hurt us on purpose either."

Harry shook his head. "I believe you, but…"

"I know," Draco said. "It's hard."

Harry nodded. "Sometimes, I think it's impossible. Sometimes, I think that I can't possibly be happy, that I'll wake up and you and Uncle Sev will be gone, or will hate me, or…I'll be back at the Dursleys'."

"That won't happen, Harry," Draco said calmly, stroking Harry's fingers.

"I don't think I could stand it if it did," Harry replied, closing his hand around Draco's.

Severus watched the boys sit in silence for a few moments, then Harry moved, pulling his hand away from Draco. "Do you think we could go see Neville?" Harry asked, turning towards Severus.

"I don't see why not," Severus replied. "We'll go after dinner."

Harry smiled. "That's good," he said. "I want to see if he'll come visit us some time."

Draco laughed lightly. "Maybe we could help him figure out why he's in Gryffindor," he said. "He's got to have some courage hidden in him somewhere."

Harry tilted his head. "I don't understand," he said.

Draco smirked at Severus. "Neville is terrified of Uncle Sev. It would be very brave of him to come down here."

"Why is he afraid of Uncle Sev?" Harry asked.

"Because," Severus said calmly, "he is a dunderhead in the class. That boy has no talent for potions and constantly blows things up."

"So you are mean to him?" Harry asked, his voice level, but his hands twisted in his lap.

"Yes, I am sometimes," Severus replied carefully. "I am harsh with anyone who cannot take the time to read the instructions or do the homework."

"Why?" Harry's face was tense. "Why would you be mean to someone who's already afraid?"

"I don't want him to die," Severus said, not wanting to admit that he had a problem with Gryffindors in general. Thankfully, Draco said nothing, although the look on his face told Severus that Draco knew the truth. "Potions can be very dangerous."

"But, if he's already nervous," Harry said. "Wouldn't that just make it worse?"

"Enough, Harry," Severus said gratingly, then instantly regretted the insensitive tone of voice as Harry's face fell. "Harry," he said more gently. "Mr. Longbottom is not you. I am not going to be angry with you."

Harry nodded his head, but his eyes were tightly shut. "I know, sir," he said and Severus sighed, laying his head against the back of the chair. Two steps forward, one back.

~HPSSHPSS~

Bedtime had become Harry's favorite time of day. It had started a few days ago when Uncle Sev would rub the salve into Harry's scars and tell him of his mum. The stories so far were all about when Uncle Sev had met Mum at the swings when they were little. How she had done magic by flying off the swing, not knowing what it was, and how Uncle Sev had explained to her about the magical world.

After Uncle Sev finished with the salve and the story, Harry would dress in his pyjamas, slide under the covers and let his imagination drift. He would remember the sound of Uncle Sev's voice, the normally rough, low bass voice smoothed out with fond remembrance, as he would recount some idle moment with Mum. In his mind, Harry was in the park with his mum, lying on the grass, talking about magic and school and all the things he had never heard about until a few weeks ago. Since Harry had no idea what his mother actually looked like, his mind would never give her a human form; it was always just an impression of someone near, of long hair, soft skin and kind words.

In his imagination, Harry would hold her hand and stroke his fingers over hers while listening to her talk. To his mind, she sounded like the Primary School teacher he'd had when he was seven, the last year he'd gone to school. Her voice was soft and soothing, calming his fears and assuring him that everything was fine, that Uncle Sev would take care of him, that Harry could trust him. He wanted to believe her and at night, as he was on the verge of sleep, it almost seemed possible. If he stretched out his hand, he could grasp trust and safety, hold it tightly, and _believe_.

Today, though, today had set back his journey. His quest for that sense of safety and trust was seemingly shattered. Now instead of his mum, he heard Draco saying that Neville was terrified of Uncle Sev. He heard the fear in Neville's voice when they went to the Infirmary after dinner to talk to him, heard Neville gulping and stuttering and the bed creak with his shaking.

"Draco," Harry whispered, hoping that he was still awake.

"Yeah," Draco said back.

"Do you think Neville will come see us?" Harry didn't know how to articulate the sheer _hunger_ he felt. He needed to believe, however irrationally, that if Neville could overcome his fear and come down to visit them, then Harry could start to trust Uncle Sev. That the safety he needed so much would be within reach once again.

"I don't know, Harry," Draco replied softly. "I hope so."

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry's nightmares and the magical storm returned that night with a vengeance. Severus sighed with resignation as he stood in the doorway to the boy's room, watching Harry toss and turn, screaming as the magical wind tore through the room. Draco slept on, unknowing behind the wards around his bed that activated the moment he fell asleep.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and called to Harry, placing his hand on Harry's arm.

"No! No!" Harry shrieked as he launched himself out of the bed, crawling up into Severus's lap. "I'll be good, don't be angry, I'll be good." The tears ran down Harry's face as he buried his face in Severus's chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus murmured, gently rocking the distraught boy, and wondering what he could do to fix this. "I'm so sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it!_

_Thanks as always to my betas, Badgerlady and Crescent, the story is better because of them.  
><em>

**Chapter 16**

"Evan."

Harry raised his head from the little dragon in his hands. "Neville?" he asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, it's me." A chair scraped over the floor.

"I'm glad you came to see me," Harry said, setting the dragon on the table. "But don't you have class right now?"

"I have a free hour before lunch," Neville said. "Can…can I see your dragon?"

"Sure," Harry replied. "Draco gave it to me."

Neville's hand brushed Harry's as he grasped the dragon, and the little metal figure let loose with a tiny roar. "Do you like living with Pro…Professor Snape?"

"Yes, it's really good." Harry picked at the edge of the table. "Are you going to come down to the dungeons and see me?"

"I…I don't know yet." Neville said, his voice shaking a little. "Professor Snape has been treating me better during the last two classes, he doesn't yell or call me an idiot as much, but…"

"I understand." Harry said. "I know what it's like to be afraid."

Harry heard Neville shuffle on the chair. "Malfoy…um…I mean, Draco has been helping me in class. He asked Professor Snape if he could partner with me."

Harry smiled at the statement. "I know. I think he's trying to make up for smashing your Remembrall last week."

"Draco replaced the Remembrall," Neville said as he returned the dragon to the spot by Harry's hand. "He gave it to me yesterday."

"Oh," Harry said. "Then I guess he just wants to be your friend."

"Maybe." There was doubt in Neville's voice. Harry understood that, too.

"Is he a good partner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he gets a little impatient when I don't understand something, but he's better to work with than some of the other one's I've been partnered with. Most of them just get angry with me."

"Do you like your other classes?" Harry reached out and fingered the edge of his book.

"I like Herbology a lot," Neville answered. "I think I'm really good at it."

"Herbology…that's plants and things?"

"Yes," Neville said. "Do you think that you could get permission to go with me to the greenhouses? I could show you some of the things I'm learning."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that. When would we be able to go?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, after my last class."

"Okay, I'll ask tonight." Harry felt a warm glow in his chest. Maybe he would be able to do something with Neville, all on his own.

"Are you reading yet?" Neville suddenly asked.

Harry laughed. "Not yet, although I'm getting pretty good at the alphabet and I've started working on identifying words. Lizzy says that I should be reading by the end of first year."

"That's good," Neville said. "Will you show me your book?"

"Sure." Harry pulled the book closer, feeling the edge of the book near the spine until he came to a folded bit of parchment that was sticking out. He opened it to that page, carefully setting the folded parchment to the side. "Put your fingers here."

Harry heard Neville pull his chair closer, and then felt Neville's fingers next to his. "Each of the letters is made up of different dots." Harry ran his fingers over one of the letters, then placed Neville's in the same spot. "This is the letter "C"."

"That's so weird," Neville said and Harry chuckled.

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus watched as Harry's expression went from determined to wary. Oddly, his head was up, rather than facing the floor, and his unfocussed eyes were pointed somewhere off to Severus's right. Severus thought that Harry was trying to use the shadow of Severus in his head to make it appear that he was looking at Severus, but had missed slightly.

"You want to go to the greenhouses with Mr. Longbottom tomorrow afternoon," Severus repeated.

"Yes, sir." Harry's hands were fisted at his sides.

"Alone," Severus said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes, sir," Harry said again, but his voice had dropped and his shoulders were slumping.

"And it can't wait until this weekend?" Severus sat back in his chair, trying to relax. He couldn't believe Harry was asking to go out on his own _already_. Severus hadn't thought that Harry would be ready for this yet. After the damage done to Harry and Severus's relationship last week, Harry had clung fiercely to Draco, hardly leaving his side when Draco was not in class. Draco for his part was trying valiantly to support Severus, telling Harry over and over that Severus wasn't like Harry's uncle, but Harry was skittish. He allowed Severus to apply the salve in the evenings, but the joy seemed to have gone from the room, along with Harry's request for stories.

"It can wait, sir," Harry said turning away and walking towards his bedroom. "Sorry, sir."

Severus gritted his teeth with agitation. Normally being called "sir" gave him a sense of triumphant pride, but with Harry it was ashes in the back of his throat. He wanted Harry to start calling him Uncle Sev again, but he knew that Harry wouldn't, not yet. Not until Mr. Longbottom decided to come down and visit, and that made Severus want to bang his head against the stone walls in frustration. When had his calm, ordered life depended on a _Gryffindor_? And not just any Gryffindor, but Neville Longbottom, who seemingly had no courage at all.

Severus turned to look at Harry, who was standing in the middle of his bedroom, as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Harry," he called to him.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked without turning around.

"You have my permission to go with Mr. Longbottom tomorrow."

Harry's shoulders straightened and his breath let out in a long sigh. "Thank you," he said softly.

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco didn't like the resentful, jealous feeling twisting inside him. It coiled in his gut and made him want to strike out and hurt someone. Hurt Harry.

Harry was going outside tomorrow without him. _With Neville_. He stomped up the stairs to the Great Hall, leaving Harry behind in the hallway. If Harry was going to go off without him, he obviously didn't need Draco's help any more.

"Draco!" Harry called after him. "Where are you going?"

The monster in Draco's chest howled and writhed with anger, urging him to ignore Harry, but the tiny rational part in the back of his brain made him turn to see Harry making his way slowly up the stairs, fingers trailing against the wall. When Harry reached him, Draco put a hand on his arm to stop Harry from running into him.

"Dinner, _obviously,_" Draco said bitingly and Harry flinched.

"Have I done something?" Harry asked in a low miserable voice.

Draco struggled to keep the anger out of his voice. "You're going to do things _with Neville _and not me."

"Why are you angry?" Harry tilted his head. "Why didn't you just say that you wanted to go too?"

Draco growled in the back of his throat. "You didn't ask me to go. You didn't say you wanted me along."

"Draco…" Harry hesitated, his face scrunched up in confusion, then his eyes widened. "Are you _jealous?_"

"No!" Draco exclaimed, pulling his arm away. Harry reached out and caught onto his forearm before Draco could move.

"Draco," Harry said earnestly. "Neville is my friend." He paused for a second. "You are my brother. He can't take your place."

With that simple declaration, the raging monster in Draco's chest disappeared. "Of course he can't," Draco said pompously. "I don't know why you would think that _at all_."

Harry laughed with relief.

~HPSSHPSS~

Neville came to get Harry out of the Infirmary the next afternoon. At first, the trip was somewhat nerve-wracking for Harry, as Neville didn't understand how to guide him. He hovered over Harry and tried to push and pull him before Harry finally stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Just let me hold your arm," Harry said. "You walk a little slower than you normally do and I'll walk with you."

It took a few tries, but Neville finally relaxed. Harry gripped his arm as Neville led him out the main doors and down to the greenhouses. Neville talked about his Herbology classes the whole trip, chattering about different plants, and their properties.

"Are you going to be a Herbology person after school?" Harry asked.

"Herbologist," Neville corrected mildly. "Probably. It's what I'm best at."

They walked around the greenhouse that Neville had chosen. "There are no classes in this one right now," Neville offered in explanation.

Harry stroked the leaves of several plants while Neville described them. "I can feel the magic in the leaves," Harry said, his voice filled with awe. "I didn't realize that plants had magic."

"Some do," Neville said. "Professor Sprout has started explaining some of it. Most Muggle plants have only a little magic, but others like willow and wolfsbane have quite a lot."

"This is wonderful," Harry exclaimed with delight, poking a finger into the dirt next to the plant he had been touching. "Even the dirt has magic!"

"What do you feel?" Neville asked.

"I don't know how to explain it," Harry said. "It tingles a bit."

Harry felt Neville put his finger in next to Harry's. After a moment of silence, Neville gasped. "I can feel it. If I close my eyes and concentrate, I can feel it too."

When the classes in the neighboring greenhouses were finished, Neville led Harry back into the castle.

"I…I'll take you down to Professor Snape's rooms, if you want me to," Neville said, his voice sounding suddenly shy and nervous. Harry felt a weight he hadn't realized he was carrying lift from his heart.

"I would like that," Harry said. "Thanks."

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco ignored all of Uncle Sev's warnings about not walking in the corridors alone and ran all the way from his last class, catching up with Harry and Neville just as they turned the corner that led to Uncle Sev's rooms.

"Hi Evan, Hi Neville," he said breathlessly.

"Were you running?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to catch up with you. How were the greenhouses?" He leaned against the wall of the hallway as his breathing slowed.

Harry was beaming. "It was wonderful!" he said. "I could feel the magic in the plants!"

Draco was shocked. "Really?" he asked. "I've never felt any magic in plants."

"I felt it too," Neville said quietly. "It just took a little effort. I had to really think about it."

Draco looked at Neville, who was shaking a little and had an expression on his face that was more than a little frightened. Draco thought that maybe Neville was afraid that Draco would say something nasty to him, but he held his place next to Harry. Apparently, Neville was finding his courage.

"That's great, Neville," Draco congratulated him and Neville visibly relaxed.

"Neville was walking me home," Harry said happily. Draco went to stand on the other side of Harry and the three of them finished walking to their rooms.

"Will you come in?" Harry asked when they reached the door.

Neville hesitated, then nodded. "Yes," he said and Harry grasped Draco's hand tightly. Draco knew how much this meant to Harry.

Uncle Sev was not in the room when they entered so Harry led Neville to their bedroom. "This is our room," he said with pride.

"This is nice," Neville said. "My dorm room isn't much bigger and I share with three other boys."

They climbed up onto Harry's bed and soon the three of them were talking and laughing while Draco tried to charm a deck of cards to have the numbers raised so that Harry could play. The cards wound up scattered all over the bed and floor, with Neville and Draco chasing after them and Harry rolling on the bed in laughter.

"You could…" Draco's words cut off as Uncle Sev came into the room. Harry immediately climbed off the bed and ran over to him. "Neville came!" he exclaimed.

"I see that," Uncle Sev replied. "Mr. Longbottom, welcome."

Neville scrambled off the bed and came to stand next to Harry. Draco could see him shaking and Harry must have noticed, because he placed a hand on Neville's arm.

"Th…Thank you, sir," Neville stuttered. "Ev…Evan has a nice room." Draco watched with amusement as Neville blushed.

Uncle Sev looked at Neville with a neutral expression. "You are welcome to visit at any time," he said. Harry let go of Neville and briefly wrapped his arms around Uncle Sev's waist squeezing him tightly before stepping back.

Thank you, Uncle Sev," he whispered.

~HPSSHPSS~

On the second Saturday in October, Minerva arrived at Severus's quarters early in the afternoon with news.

"I've found Remus," she said after she had settled in her usual chair.

Severus felt the muscles in his back tighten and his shoulders begin to hunch. He scowled at Minerva, who looked calmly at him, her teacup resting on its plate on her lap.

Turning his head slightly, he watched Harry and Draco, along with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode, sitting on the floor in the boy's room playing a board game. Draco was helping Harry with the little silver figures that were the playing pieces, placing Harry's hands on the board and describing the different objectives. One of the pieces, in the form of a tiny wizard that reminded Severus strongly of Dumbledore, was calling out advice.

"Severus?" Minerva softly called his attention back to her.

"I know," he said. "I know I need to contact him. I _know_ that he will be good for Evan."

Minerva nodded. "And I know how hard this is for you," she said sympathetically.

Severus didn't reply, but his eyes were burning with resentment.

"When will you contact him?" Minerva asked.

"Soon," Severus replied with a strangled sound. "Probably within the next week. The full moon is on the twenty third; I'll send the letter so that if he chooses, he can be here well before then."

Minerva sipped her tea, looking at Severus the entire time. "He's in France, staying with relatives."

Severus nodded, but he felt his muscles constrict even more. Mentally, he tried to push the hate and anger away. He would not let those feelings take over.

"Does Lupin know?" Severus asked tightly. "About Evan?"

"I don't think so," Minerva said calmly. "I suspect that Albus kept him as much in the dark as the rest of us in regards to Evan."

Severus looked over at the huddled group of children again. "I have wondered," he said softly, "why Lupin never came to see him. Evan was the last tie to his friends, to those idiot Marauders, and he just…let go."

"I don't know the whole story," Minerva said, not rising to the bait about the Marauders. "But I know that he was denied guardianship after…"

"Black," Severus rubbed his hand against his forehead. "The Ministry would never have granted Lupin custody, even if he'd been richer than the Malfoys."

"No, they wouldn't," Minerva agreed. "Which is a shame. Evan would have been much better off with Remus."

Severus would have been lying if he disagreed with that statement, but he wanted to. More than anything, he wanted to. Instead, he just nodded abruptly.

"Have you heard anything from Lucius Malfoy?" Minerva asked suddenly.

Severus was glad for the subject change as he brought his focus back to her. "No, and that worries me. I expected Lucius to fight me over the guardianship, but it's been more than a month and as far as I know, he's done nothing."

"He may not be able to get onto Hogwarts grounds," Minerva said. "I think that Albus has prevented him from entering, even through the main gates, because technically he doesn't have a student enrolled here."

"He is a school Governor; I'm surprised that the school board hasn't tried to fight Albus over it."

"They may have." Minerva set her teacup aside and rose. "Albus said something the other day about want to hex the school's governing body."

Severus smothered a laugh as he accompanied her to the door.

"Have you tried to take the boys off of school grounds?" she asked as Severus held the door for her.

"No," Severus growled. "If you're asking what I've decided, I haven't. Albus is keeping his nose out of things so far, so we'll stay until that changes."

Minerva briefly touched Severus's arm. "Good," she said. "I'd miss you if you had to leave."

Severus's mouth was _not_ hanging open as he watched her walk down the hallway.

~HPSSHPSS~

_15 Oct 1991_

_Lupin:_

_As much as I may wish otherwise, I am forced to contact you concerning an item that I know you have regard for, which I acquired at the end of August. It was badly damaged three years ago by the Muggles who used to keep it and I am now attempting to repair it. I cannot say more in a letter._

_Come to my office at the school as soon as you are able. I have set the wards there to alert me to your arrival. It is imperative that you tell no one you are coming, so do attempt to arrive secretly. If you choose to be here prior to the twenty-third, I shall provide a safe place for you on that night as well as a certain potion. Expect to stay here indefinitely, as this item will need daily care for the foreseeable future._

_S.S._

~HPSSHPSS~

_15 Oct 1991_

_Dear Remus:_

_Due to the length of time that it took me to locate you, I realise that you probably don't wish to be found. However, a problem has arisen here that could use your personal expertise. Someone else will also be writing to you, but I thought that I had better send a letter as well so that you would know that it isn't a hoax or a prank._

_Please let no one know when you arrive beyond the other person or myself. We need to have a plan in place prior to making your presence public, especially to a certain person who has a penchant for meddling._

_I hope you are well and can arrive as soon as possible._

_Minerva_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reveiws!  
><em>

_Thanks to my betas Crescent and Badgerlady. They are the best!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, except any original characters.  
><em>

**Chapter 17**

Harry's hand hovered uncertainly over the doorknob that led to Madam Pomfrey's office. He touched the knob, drew his hand back, then touched it again.

Finally, sucking in a deep breath, he grasped the knob and pulled the door open.

"Evan?" Madam Pomfrey said as Harry stepped into her office. "Do you need something?"

Harry pulled the door closed behind him. "Madam Pomfrey." His voice faltered for a moment. "Will…will you ask Professor McGonagall if it would be possible for her to talk to me?"

Harry felt the tingle of magic as Madam Pomfrey whispered the words to a privacy spell. "Is there a problem, Harry? An emergency of some sort?"

Harry shook his head. "No, ma'am," he said, twisting his hands together in front of him. "She talked to me a few weeks ago, right after I first got here, and she was telling me about my parents. She…she told me about when they were in school and I have some questions I wanted to ask her."

He felt Madam Pomfrey's hand on his shoulder. "Of course I'll ask her," she said gently. "I'll let her know at lunch that you want to see her. I think she has a couple of free hours this afternoon, perhaps she'll be able to talk to you then."

"Thank you," Harry said and left the office to go sit back at his desk. He was grateful that she had not asked him _why_ he wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall and not to Uncle Sev. He wasn't sure he could explain it to himself, much less someone else, but he thought that since his parents had been in Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall would be able to help him best with the decision over his name. It was something he'd been thinking about ever since his first Saturday with Uncle Sev, when he'd asked for a family.

By the time Madam Pomfrey led Harry to Professor McGonagall's office that afternoon, he was nearly in a panic. What if she thought that he was stupid because he couldn't decide what to do about his name? What if she laughed at him, or worse told him not to talk to her again? His hand tightened on Madam Pomfrey's arm and he had to force himself to continue walking when he really wanted to run away.

"Evan, what is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked, prying his fingers off her arm and enfolding his hand in both of hers.

Harry stopped walking and dropped his chin to his chest, shaking his head. "Nothing," he said in a whisper. He felt her crouch down next to him and he shuffled his feet, not sure what to do.

"Evan, nothing you want to ask Professor McGonagall will make her angry or upset with you," she said. "She wants to talk to you."

"Are you sure?" His voice was small and quivering a bit.

"I'm sure," Madam Pomfrey said and it sounded like a promise.

Slowly, Harry raised his head and took a deep breath. "I need to stop being afraid so much of the time," he said determinedly as he hid his hands in the sleeves of his robes to conceal their shaking.

"Everyone is afraid sometimes, little one," Madam Pomfrey said. "Eventually you'll learn to tell the difference between fear you should ignore because it's holding you back from doing something you want, and fear that you should listen to because it's telling you that you're doing something bad or dangerous."

Harry considered this statement for a moment. "It's like being angry," he murmured with a sudden flash of insight.

"How so?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Sometimes," Harry said slowly, trying to think while he was explaining, "I get angry about things I can't control and I have to realise that being upset doesn't help. That's really hard because all I want to do is yell and stomp my feet to get things the way I want them to be." He dragged his bottom lip into his teeth and chewed on it for a moment. "Then other times, I get angry because someone's done something that I don't like and I have to tell them so that they can fix it."

Harry nodded to himself, not realising that Madam Pomfrey was silent beside him. "Yes," he said softly to himself, a smile bursting out of him. "I figured it out."

"That's a very interesting bit of logic, Evan," Madam Pomfrey finally said in a strangled sounding voice. "I never would have thought of it that way."

"It was hard for me to understand," Harry said seriously. "Before I came to live with Uncle Sev, I was afraid all the time, but never allowed to be angry. Now that I don't have to be afraid so much, there's room inside me for other things, like happiness and laughter, and…and anger. I just have to try and get rid of the fear and then discover where all the rest go."

Madam Pomfrey laughed. "I'm sure you'll eventually figure it out."

He pulled his hands out of his sleeves and grasped Madam Pomfrey's arm. "Come on," he said. We don't want to make Professor McGonagall wait anymore."

~HPSSHPSS~

When Severus walked into the Infirmary late that afternoon to take Harry to dinner, the room was empty. Wondering where the boy had gone off to this time, he knocked on Poppy's door, entering at her call.

"Ah, Severus, just the person I wanted to see," she said with a smile. "Sit down."

"Where's Evan?" he asked, closing the door behind him and settling in the chair opposite the desk. "It's nearly dinner time."

"I took him to Minerva a couple of hours ago. He asked to see her and she had some time this afternoon." Poppy leaned back in her chair as she waved her wand to erect a silencing spell.

"What did he want to talk to her about?" Severus asked.

"I have no idea, I didn't ask him," Poppy replied. "He was very nervous about the whole thing."

Severus started to rise. "I'll just go fetch him then," he said.

"There's no need," Poppy said. "I want to talk to you, and Minerva said she would bring Harry to the Great Hall when they are finished with their visit."

Severus sat back down. "What was it you needed?"

"I wanted to go over the latest scans that I ran on Harry this morning. I also had a very interesting conversation with him on the way to Minerva's office."

Severus nodded. "Shall we discuss the scans first?"

Poppy brought out several sheets of parchment. "The scars on his body are healing nicely, which of course you already know. I think that in six or eight weeks we should be able to re-break his leg and fix the bone."

"Yes, only the largest scars on his hip and shoulder are left. The rest are just white lines, which should disappear in a couple of years," Severus said agreeably. "The muscles on that side are also getting stronger and his limp is less noticeable."

Poppy handed the parchment over to him. "Harry has grown an inch in the last six weeks and gained nearly a stone. He's eating better, although he's still not consuming the quantity he should be. The nutrient potions are helping quite a bit and I'll want him to stay on those until he's eating normal portions and weighs more."

"That's fine," Severus said, looking over the pages carefully. "What about the organ damage?"

"His liver and kidneys are not fully functional, and his heart rate is still too high, although it is getting better. I think that maybe by the new year the issues with his liver and kidneys should be taken care of. His heart may take a little longer." She paused. "All evidence of brain damage has completely disappeared. If we hadn't run the scans on the first day, I would never have suspected he ever had it at all."

"His magic had to have healed the brain damage," Severus said. "I have no other explanation."

The room was quiet for a few minutes while Severus continued looking at the test results.

"What are you going to do about the scars on his face?" Poppy asked, finally breaking the silence.

Severus grimaced. "I haven't decided. I may start applying the salve to the scars on his cheek and ear, but leave the ones around his eyes and forehead for the time being. I don't want to give anyone a reason to suspect that he's someone other than Evan Snape."

"And when he's completely healthy?" Poppy inquired curiously.

"I think that decision will depend on whether or not we can repair his sight. If we can't, then it may be better to leave a few of the scars and keep him as Evan Snape permanently."

"Are you certain that the paperwork at the Ministry won't be found?" she wondered.

"Not entirely," Severus admitted. "It's one of the things that concerns me most. Albus assures me that the file is completely lost in the Ministry records room, but with him, you never know. If he decides he needs to control the situation, he could have the paperwork suddenly be discovered."

"Quite a bit of this will also rest on what Harry wants," Poppy warned. "He may decide he doesn't want to be Evan Snape forever."

Severus frowned. For some reason, the thought of Harry not wanting to be Evan Snape bothered him. "I realise that," he said snappishly, "but for the next year at least, I would rather his identity remain hidden. As I am his guardian, I can make that decision for him and hopefully keep Albus out of it." Severus handed the parchments with Harry's tests back to Poppy.

"Has he had any more episodes like the one on the stairs a few weeks back?" Poppy asked as she put the paperwork away.

"No, nothing. His nightmares got worse for a day or two, but there have been no other incidents," Severus said. "I want to believe it was just a one-time incident and not tied to…" He scowled.

"I hope so, too," Poppy said, her face creased with worry. "I'd hate to think that not only was You-Know-Who returning, but that he could reach a student inside Hogwarts."

Severus's face looked green at that idea. "God, if that happens…" he stopped, unconsciously rubbing his left forearm. "I don't know what I would do at that point."

"Run," Poppy said. "Take the boys as far away from here as possible."

Severus nodded reluctantly. "That would probably be the best solution."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hopefully," Severus muttered sarcastically.

"Stop that," Poppy admonished.

"Stop what?"

"Being a pessimist."

"Oh yes, that's going to happen," Severus sneered. "Because good, positive things happen to me all the time."

"Yes, such as Harry and Draco," Poppy said glaring at Severus as he looked at her impassively. After a moment, Severus sighed and dropped his gaze, muttering about nosy medi-witches.

Poppy smiled and let the subject go. "Harry came to some interesting conclusions this afternoon, about fear, and anger," she said.

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco was in the middle of his dinner, sitting with Millie and Daphne at the Slytherin table, when Harry walked in with Professor McGonagall.

"Where were you?" he demanded as Harry sat next to him. "You were supposed to come in with Uncle Sev."

"I was talking to Professor McGonagall about some things." Harry held his plate out for Draco to fill. "What's for dinner?"

"Shepherd's pie," Draco said. "Or chicken, if you'd rather."

"Shepherd's pie," Harry said firmly. "It's my favorite."

"I knew that," Draco laughed, scooping some onto Harry's plate. "You're so predictable."

"Am not," Harry pouted.

"Okay," Draco said with a snicker. "Keep telling yourself that."

"What were you talking to McGonagall about?" Daphne asked and Harry got a wary look on his face.

"Um…mostly about school," he said with reluctance and Draco knew that he didn't want the girls to know whatever it was he had been discussing.

"You should have seen what we were doing in Transfigurations today," Draco interrupted. "It was really cool. We finally finished learning how to turn a matchstick into a needle and now we're trying to turn the needle into a spoon."

Harry relaxed and took a bite of his dinner. "Did you manage it?" he asked.

"No," Draco admitted. "But Millie got close."

"Yeah," Millie laughed. "I had the handle, but no bowl."

"Are you going to go watch the Quidditch tryouts on Saturday?" Daphne asked Draco.

"Evan and I are planning on it." Draco said. "I can't wait for next year so that I can try out."

"Why don't we all go together?" Millie said excitedly. "We could spend the day outside if it's nice."

"That's a great idea," Harry said. "I don't get to go outside as much as I used to and I miss it."

Uncle Sev came by the table at that point. "Draco, Evan, I have some work to see to so I'm leaving now. Do not dawdle after you finish eating and come directly back to our rooms."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, rolling his eyes behind Uncle Sev's back, making Millie and Daphne giggle.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Draco said with a smirk.

"Riiiiggghhht…" Harry said as the puddings appeared on the table.

"Treacle tart?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Harry said with amusement. "What else would I have?"

"Predictable," Draco muttered and Harry slapped his arm, which made the girls laugh more.

On the way back to Uncle Sev's rooms, after Millie and Daphne had turned off to the Slytherin common room, Draco asked Harry, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Harry said softly, grasping Draco's arm, even though they both knew he didn't need to anymore. "I'll tell you later."

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco and Harry were settled onto their side of the sofa with the newest book they were reading. It was a Muggle paperback book about a spaceship that had crash-landed on another planet. There was magic and dragons along with other beasts that liked to have humans on the menu. Harry loved the story and Draco was utterly fascinated with the Muggle idea of magic and magical creatures. Severus found the whole thing amusing.

The boys had spent all of one afternoon in Severus's personal library, going through his collection of fiction both Muggle and Wizard that he had acquired over the last twenty years. Draco had read the teasers on the back of each book and had described the covers to Harry. After much loud discussion, bordering on arguments, they had finally narrowed the selection down to four different books, two of Harry's choice and two of Draco's. They were now about a quarter of the way through Harry's first choice.

"Do you want to tell me what you were talking to Professor McGonagall about this afternoon?" Severus asked after Draco had put the book away.

Harry looked uncertain. "Yes, but can we do it after my shower, while you're putting the salve on?"

"Of course," Severus said. "We don't have to talk about it today at all, if you don't want to."

"No," Harry said hurriedly. "I want to, just not right now."

Harry was distracted for the rest of the evening. Severus had charmed the deck of cards after Draco's unsuccessful attempt and Draco was trying to teach Harry how to play a simple game.

"Harry," Draco finally said with exasperation. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry," Harry said, putting the cards down and hanging his head slightly. "I'm just not in the mood for this."

He got to his feet and went to stand next to Severus's chair. "I'm going to go shower now."

Severus touched his shoulder. "Go ahead."

Draco's eyes followed Harry into the bedroom. "Is he okay?" he asked Severus.

"Yes, he just talked to Professor McGonagall about his parents today. I think he's trying to process whatever she told him."

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry climbed onto his bed and let the towel slip off his side. He felt the bed dip as Uncle Sev sat next to him, then the cool tingle of the salve as Uncle Sev's fingers worked it into his scars.

"I asked Professor McGonagall about my parents," Harry started hesitantly.

"They were both in Gryffindor," Uncle Sev said. "She would have known them best."

"No," Harry disagreed. "You knew my mother best. Professor McGonagall talks about the things they did in school and she knows a lot about my father…" Harry felt Uncle Sev's hand tighten on his hip. "I know…I know you hated my father," Harry continued. "It's why I thought it might be best to talk to her about what I was thinking."

"And what were you thinking?" Uncle Sev asked, his voice even more gruff than usual.

Harry scrunched his face up and tried to beat back the fear. He didn't need to be afraid of Uncle Sev, he didn't. "I…I was trying to decide if I wanted to keep being Harry Potter, or if I want to become Evan Snape permanently." Harry turned his head into his pillow, waiting for…something.

"What did you decide?" Uncle Sev's fingers paused as he asked and then continued their firm stroking over his ribs. Harry was vaguely surprised at Uncle Sev's lack of reaction.

"I thought that…because she knew my father so well that she might know how he would feel about all of this." Harry raised his hand and waved it between himself and Uncle Sev. "You and me and Draco, you know, becoming a family."

"And?" Uncle Sev asked. "What did she say?"

Harry sighed. "She said that my parents would have wanted me to be happy. That Dad might not have agreed with my choice, because…because you and him didn't like each other, but if I was happy, he would learn to live with it."

"I see," his voice was back to its normal rough bass. "What did you decide?" he asked again.

"I think…" Harry paused, then brought his hand up to cover Uncle Sev's which was now working on his shoulder. "I think…I want to stay Harry Potter for now, at least in private." He took a breath. "I know I can't be Harry in public, and once it's safe, I may not want to be anyway. Eventually, I…I…" He stopped, "I don't know," he finally admitted.

He felt Uncle Sev's hand close around his. "Whatever you decide, Harry. When it's safe, the decision will be up to you." His hand pulled away and Harry got out of bed to put on his pyjamas. "You will remain Evan Snape until then," Uncle Sev said firmly.

There was a sudden clanging that made Harry momentarily regret that he could hear again. "What is that?" he yelled over the sound, then sighed in relief when then abruptly stopped.

"That," Uncle Sev said, "is the wards in my office."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks to my betas, badgerlady and Crescent for all their help._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews are always appreciated!  
><em>

_As always, JKR owns everything, I just play in her world with sincere thanks._

**Chapter 18**

"Stay in bed," Severus told the boys as he extinguished the lights. "I will see to the intruder and return shortly."

An intruder, indeed. Severus thought ruefully. He had set those particular wards to warn him of only one person. Lupin.

Severus stood outside the doorway to Harry and Draco's room for a few minutes, listening to the boy's idle chatter as they settled in for sleep. The sound of their voices washed over him, soothing his nerves. When Severus felt that he could control his temper, he left for his office.

The door to Severus's office was shut but not locked and as he opened it, he saw one of the two men still alive that he never wanted to see again. He was standing with his back to Severus in the middle of his office, his hand on the back of the chair facing the desk.

"Lupin," Severus said harshly and the man turned to look at him. Remus Lupin looked terrible, pale and tired, with dark circles under his eyes. His robes were threadbare and something Severus would have put in the fireplace to burn before subjecting himself to wearing them.

"Severus," Lupin said with a small smile. "I hope I've not arrived too late."

Severus swallowed the automatic response that he was _ten years_ too late. "Sit down," he said coldly, closing the door and erecting a ward to keep anyone from coming in and then placing a silencing spell over it. He went to his desk and leaned against it. "We need to talk."

Lupin took the seat he had been standing by. "What is this about?" he asked cautiously.

Severus folded his arms with a scowl. "Harry."

Lupin propped his elbows on the arms of the chair and dropped his head into his hands. "I was afraid of that," he sighed, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "What has happened?"

"You know that Harry was left with Lily's sister and her family," Severus said. "After the…murders."

"Yes," Lupin said, his voice choked. "Albus said it was for the best." He raised his head to look at Severus. "I tried to get custody, but the Ministry wouldn't hear of it. They said it would have been too dangerous for Harry." Lupin's voice held just a hint of bitterness.

"Do you know Petunia Dursley or her family at all?" Severus asked.

"I met Mrs. Dursley twice," Lupin said. "At James and Lily's wedding and again just after Harry was born. I don't think she said more than ten words to me total. When Lily introduced us the first time, she turned her nose up and sneered at me. I don't think I ever met her husband."

Severus snorted abrasively. "Petunia hates magic and anyone who can do it. Her husband is even worse. They never wanted Harry, but Albus left him with them because of the blood wards. They abused Harry for years and then three years ago, there was an _accident_ and Harry was severely hurt. He is blind and horribly scarred. He can hear, but only because Filius knew a charm to amplify what little hearing he has. And those are only the physical scars."

"Oh God," Lupin moaned. "What kind of accident? What did they do to Harry?"

"I do not know the details and I don't believe that Harry remembers it completely, but it involved their cooker and an explosion. He never saw a doctor and Albus took Petunia at her word that Harry was uninjured. He did not insist on seeing the boy."

Lupin's mouth dropped open. "Al…Albus didn't check? He didn't make sure that Harry was not injured? How is this possible?"

Severus sneered. "Albus has been 'managing' Harry's life for years. He didn't check up on him because he didn't want to know the truth, although he will deny it. He will try to tell you that he had no reason to distrust Petunia, that she was his loving aunt and Lily's sister." Severus's voice literally dripped with sarcasm.

"So Albus has done nothing?" Lupin sighed.

"When he sent me to retrieve Harry from his relatives and I discovered what had been done…" Severus stopped and turned his head away so that Lupin could not see his expression. He didn't want to have to explain to this man about his overwhelming rage at having to do the bidding of Albus for James Potter's son. How he had lost that hatred within the first few minutes of meeting the battered child and seeing those blank green eyes. Lily's eyes. "Albus did the paperwork for me to take guardianship of Harry," he said finally. "In public, he is known as Evan Snape. Do not call him Harry if there is even the smallest chance that someone will hear you."

"I see," Lupin said in a faint voice.

"Do you?" Severus asked heatedly, narrowing his eyes at Lupin. "Do you understand even the tiniest bit what Harry has been through? Until I brought him here, he had never had a hot shower, or clean clothes that were not rags. He was starved and beaten before the accident, and starved and ignored after. If Harry had not had his magic to help heal him of the broken bones and_ brain damage_, he would most likely not be alive. As it is, he has trouble dealing with normal emotions and is frightened of nearly everything. His desire for a real family is so great that he actually asked _me _if I would be part of it after knowing me for only a week." Severus clenched his fists at Lupin's guilty look. "Where were you during all of this? He needed you and you _left_. You could have stayed close, seen him occasionally to make sure he was being treated properly, but you _didn't_. You went into hiding like a coward."

"The Ministry didn't want me anywhere near Harry, and Albus wouldn't tell me where he was living." Lupin's voice trailed off, and he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's no excuse, Severus. I should have tried harder and I will never forgive myself for that." Lupin shoulders slumped. "Thank you for taking him."

"Do not think that you will take him away from me," Severus said, glaring at Lupin. "Just because I allowed you to come here does not mean that I am giving him up. He is mine now."

"Severus," Lupin said tiredly. "I'm only here to help. I swear I will not try to take him. How would I care for him full time since I'll need to be gone four days a month?"

Severus nodded sharply. "I will show you to your rooms. There is an unused space next to my quarters that I had the house elves furnish for you. Come to my rooms in the morning before breakfast and you can meet Harry then. After that we will discuss how to let Albus know that you are here." He dismantled the silencing spell and the ward, leading Lupin out of his office and down the empty corridor. He stopped at a door a few yards past the door to his own quarters. "Your rooms are heavily warded. I have the Wolfsbane potion ready for you to take on Monday, and beginning Tuesday morning you will stay in these rooms during the full moon, regardless of whether it is day or night."

"Thank you Severus," Lupin said after he had set his password and the door opened.

"Do not thank me, Lupin," Severus snapped. "I would not have you here except that Evan needs the help."

Severus stood glaring at Lupin's door after Lupin had disappeared inside, thinking that maybe he should change his mind and toss the man out on his ear before Harry became attached to him.

With a bitter snort, he strode back into his own rooms and after making certain that the boys were asleep and the wards around Draco's bed functioning correctly, he fire-called Minerva.

"May I come through?" he asked when she appeared in her dressing gown, a book in her hand.

"Of course, Severus," she said with a smile, sitting in her chair. "Is this about Harry?"

"Not about the conversation you had with him this afternoon," Severus said as he sat on the edge of the other chair facing her. "Lupin is here. He arrived in my office about an hour ago."

"That was quick," Minerva's face betrayed her surprise. "It's only been two days since the letters were sent. Has he seen Harry?"

"No, he arrived shortly after the boys were in bed." When Severus realised that his fingers were digging painfully into his knees, he forced them to relax, folding them in front of him. "I did tell him some of what happened while Harry was residing with those relatives of his before I sent him to his quarters, and I will have Lupin meet Harry tomorrow morning."

Minerva called for a house elf to bring tea. "How did he look?" she asked once the tea was poured and she had convinced Severus to sit back in the chair.

"Tired, thin and poor." Severus sipped the tea and grimaced. He disliked chamomile tea. "I will need to work out a salary for him. I do not want his pay coming from Albus or the school, so if you will help me draw up a contract, I will set something up from my personal account."

"I understand," Minerva said. "If Albus is paying him, then he is tied to the school. It could cause problems if you need to leave suddenly and Albus tried to use it to stop you."

"Yes," Severus said. "It's one thing for me to quit without any notice, but Albus could ruin Lupin if he did the same thing." Not that Severus cared about Lupin's reputation, but Lupin might, if it came down to it.

"Do you truly think that Albus would go that far?" Minerva looked worried and scared.

"I don't know. I thought I knew Albus; he was a manipulative old sod, but mostly honest and firmly on the good side." Severus looked down at his hands, then back up at Minerva. "Now? Who knows." He drained the last of the tea and scowled at the cup. "You are aware that I hate chamomile tea."

"Yes, of course I am," Minerva said. "But you don't need to be up all night."

"If I leave you some Galleons, will you take Lupin this weekend to Diagon Alley and get him new robes?" Severus asked. "I normally wouldn't bother because I really don't care how he looks, but you know that Harry is fascinated by the feeling of different things, especially cloth. I don't want him accidentally rubbing more holes in Lupin's robes."

"I would be happy to." Minerva set her teacup aside and the house elf popped back into the room to remove the tea service. "When will you let it be publicly known that he's here?"

"Tomorrow," Severus said. "I'll bring him to dinner in the Great Hall. That will give Lupin and Harry all day to become acquainted."

"What will you tell Albus?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth, that I hired Lupin to help me with Harry."

"You know you'll have Albus trying to interfere again," Minerva said dryly. "He's barely managing to keep out of it now. Every time I talk to him it's Harry this and Harry that."

"I know," Severus stood and took a pinch of floo-powder. "I'll handle him somehow."

"What about you?" Minerva asked before he could leave. "Are you going to be able to work with Remus?"

"I have no choice, do I?" Severus said resentfully. He waved his hand, dismissing her concerns. "I will be fine. I doubt we'll ever be friends, but we will learn to work together."

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco's hair was still slightly damp from his morning shower, but Harry had come rushing in to use the toilet, so Draco had had to leave the room before he was completely finished.

"You don't need to do all that stuff to your hair," Harry said as he closed the door to the loo.

"How do you know?" Draco said dryly. "You can't even see my hair."

"Probably a good thing," Harry shouted.

"You're a snot!" Draco yelled back.

"Yeah, so?" Was the loud reply as the sound of water running came from behind the door.

Draco buttoned the last button on his shirt and tucked it into his trousers, then walked out of the bedroom. The sudden sound of voices as he passed the doorframe made him realise that Uncle Sev had put up a silencing spell around their room. He looked up to see Uncle Sev sneering at a strange man who was skinnier than Uncle Sev, and disheveled with patched robes and worn leather shoes with holes in the toes.

"Severus, I don't need for you to pay me, I'm here for Harry," the man was saying. Draco was startled; this man not only knew Harry, but he knew that _Evan _was Harry?

"I am not going to have you starving, or walking around in robes that look like _that,_ just because you think you're too good to take my money," Uncle Sev said with disdain.

The man flushed. "That's not it," he cried. "I never thought…"

Severus made a slashing motion with his hand that stopped the other man's words. "You will be paid and you will accept it."

"Albus…" The man ran his hands through the graying hair on his head.

"_No,_" Uncle Sev hissed. "We will _not_ bring Albus into this. I told you that you cannot be tied to the school in any way. We will do this my way, or you will leave now."

The man's shoulders slumped. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll go with Minerva on Sunday."

"Uncle Sev?" Draco said tentatively. "Is everything okay?"

"Draco," Uncle Sev said, looking over to where Draco was hovering. "Everything is fine. Is Harry still in bed?"

"He was heading for the loo last I saw." Draco went to stand next to Uncle Sev and looked directly up into the stranger's face.

"Draco, this is Remus Lupin," Severus said, his voice flat. "Lupin, this is my other ward, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin," Draco said putting his hand out just as Mr. Lupin's head jerked. His eyes were bulging and a look of horror crossed his face, then he visibly smoothed his face and took Draco's hand with a small smile.

"Mr. Malfoy." It was a statement that was delivered without inflection and Draco wondered what Father had done to this man to make him react that way.

"Umm…" Draco said, turning toward the bedroom door. "I'll just go check on Harry."

He rushed into the bedroom and nearly collided with Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked anxiously, grasping Draco's arm. "You're breathing fast. Have you been running?"

"No, you just startled me," Draco said, pulling Harry toward the bed. "I wasn't expecting you to be finished dressing."

Harry stopped walking, forcing Draco to stop. "What is it?" he asked again. "It's more than that. What's going on?"

"Harry," Uncle Sev's voice said from the sitting room. "Come out here."

Harry looked terrified. "What have I done?" he whispered to Draco. "What?"

"Nothing, Harry," Draco rushed to reassure him. "No, you're not in trouble. Uncle Sev has someone for you to meet out there. That's all.

Harry went very still and his face was immediately a blank mask. "Someone for me to meet."

"Yes," Draco said. "A man. He looks a little older than Uncle Sev."

"And he knows my name," Harry said, his voice flat.

"Yes," Draco said worriedly. "What are you thinking?"

Harry shrugged and briefly put his hand on his bed, smoothing his fingers over the comforter. Then he turned and silently walked out of the bedroom, his movements stiff and awkward. Draco followed a step behind without a clue as to what was wrong with Harry or how to help.

Mr. Lupin was standing in the same spot that he'd been in when Draco had left the room, with an expression on his face that Draco didn't recognize. Uncle Sev looked angry, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Harry," Mr. Lupin gasped when he saw Harry's face. Harry didn't move, and for the first time that Draco could remember, Harry's hands were completely still. He was not rubbing them over his jumper, or twisting his fingers together. His hands dangled down at his sides as if Harry had forgotten that he had them. Draco stepped up and stood next to Harry, their shoulders touching.

Mr. Lupin walked over to Harry and crouched down in front of him. "Harry," he said again. "I'm Remus Lupin. I'm here to…" His words stopped as Harry turned without warning and walked back into the bedroom. Draco frowned, wondering what had just happened, then with a confused look at Uncle Sev, went after Harry.

He found Harry at his wardrobe, with the door open. He was standing in front of the hanging robes, his hands grasping the one that hung in front.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco whispered.

"Nothing." Harry's voice was calm and distant. "Will you help me?"

"Help you do what?" Draco looked around the room. Harry was dressed, his shoes were tied correctly, the bed was sort of made, the covers pulled up instead of dragging off onto the floor, what did he need help with?

"Packing," Harry said, his voice suddenly choked. He cleared his throat harshly before continuing. "I'll need help with the trunk. Do you think that Uncle Sev will let me keep some of my clothes? I don't have any of Dudley's anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Draco exclaimed, putting a hand on Harry's arm. "Why are you packing?"

Harry suddenly sat on the floor, as if his legs had given out on him. The robe he was clutching dragged off the hanger and bunched around him. "I'm going away, of course." Harry pulled his knees up and put his head on them. "Isn't that why that man is here? So that Uncle Sev can send me away?"

_A/N: Thanks to PenNamless1994's review for helping with my thinking process so that I could figure out how Harry would react to the situation._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta's for their thoughtful and necessary help. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews make my day!_

_Disclaimer: As always, except for the originals characters, JKR owns it all._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 19**

Harry couldn't decide what to do next. He wanted to stay in his curled-up position on the floor, but he also wanted to crawl into the wardrobe and hide from the man who he was sure had come to take him away from Draco and Uncle Sev. If he hid in the wardrobe, there was a minuscule chance that he wouldn't be found. Zero chance really, because Draco would never let him get away with it, but it was an attractive thought. It was too bad that it required moving and right now, he couldn't make his legs obey.

"Mr. Potter." The brusque, cold tone of Uncle Sev's voice made Harry's head snap up and he scrambled to his feet, his fallen robe still clutched in his hand. He tried desperately to keep the fear and hurt from showing on his face. Later, after Uncle Sev…Professor Snape…he had no idea what to call him now…after Harry had left with this new man, Mr. Lupin, and was alone, _then_ he would fall apart. He should have known better than to think that he could have a family. Why, _why_ had he let himself be lulled into this sort of complacency? He was a fool and now he was going to pay for it.

"Sir, I…" Harry stammered, trying the force the words out without giving in to the tears. "I…know you don't want me anymore…I'm sorry for…thinking that you would…want a freak…"

"Mr. Potter," Uncle Sev said again, interrupting his scattered speech. His tone was slightly softer when he said his name this time and Harry could hear him coming closer. "As amusing as you may find it, I do not enjoy repeating myself. Did you listen to nothing I said in the infirmary last month?"

"What?" Harry asked, totally baffled. "I…what?"

"I distinctly remember telling you that I would take care of you. That we were a family. I told you these things in the full hearing of two witnesses, Madam Pomfrey and Draco. Have you forgotten that already, or do you truly believe that I didn't mean it?"

The urge to cry was overpowering after Harry had viciously tried to suppress it. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly and then found himself gathered into Uncle Sev's arms, his face buried in Uncle Sev's neck.

"You foolish child," Uncle Sev said gently. "Why would you think _again_ that I am sending you away?"

Harry just shook his head, not wanting to answer Uncle Sev.

"Harry," Uncle Sev's voice held a warning. "Answer me."

"Draco said…" Harry whispered into Uncle Sev's shoulder.

"Do _not _attempt to place the blame on Draco for any of this," Uncle Sev interrupted him. "Unless I am very much mistaken, Draco said that there was someone I wanted to you _meet._ Not someone to take you away."

"But…that man…he knows my name," Harry whispered with confusion. "Why would he know my name unless you're giving me to him? You promised me that no one would know."

"Harry…"

"You told," Harry said. He felt a sudden rush of red-hot anger and pushed away from Uncle Sev. "You told!" Harry yelled as his shaking hands clenched in Uncle Sev's robes. "Why would you do that? What did I do to make you do that?" He pulled one fist away and hit Uncle Sev's shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, stop this immediately." Uncle Sev's voice was clipped. Harry fell silent and his hands dropped to his sides as his heart shattered with the realisation of what he had just done. _Stupid, stupid boy, _he thought, wrapping his arms around himself. Now Uncle Sev really _would_ send him away. "You will remain silent while I explain, is that clear?" Uncle Sev growled.

"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly, bowing his head, waiting for the inevitable rejection. Why couldn't he control his emotions? He'd never had that problem with the Dursleys. _Because the Dursleys hated you. It was easy to know what to do because they never wanted you. _

"I sent for Mr. Lupin because I need help. I cannot continue to leave you with Poppy every day; she has her own work to do and I need someone that can assist with teaching you. Lizzy is doing a fine job, but there is more that we need to begin. Mr. Lupin knows who you are, because…" Severus's voice faltered for a moment. "Mr. Lupin was friends with your father and mother. He knew them before they died."

Harry's face snapped up, he felt his eyes widen with shock and his mouth dropped open. "He…He…" Tears ran down Harry's face and he scrubbed at them violently with the palms of his hands. "I'm not going to cry," Harry said as he pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket.

"It's fine, Harry," Draco said close to his ear. "Everything is going to be fine. You're staying here, I'm staying here. No one is leaving."

"So, you're not…" Harry stopped himself before he say _going to send me away_. A deep feeling of shame for assuming the worst of Uncle Sev washed over him. After several deep breaths and Draco's calming hand on his shoulder, Harry stuffed the handkerchief back into his pocket. "All right," he said, stiffening his spine. "I'm ready to meet him."

"Wait," Draco said and a surprised Harry felt himself pulled towards the loo. "Give us a minute."

The door closed behind the two boys and Draco turned on the water in the sink.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't we be going out to the sitting room?"

"We're going to clean you up a bit," Draco replied. "I need to try and make you more presentable for company."

Harry huffed a shaky laugh. "Is that _all_ you ever think about?"

"Ha," Draco snorted. "If you could see me, you'd see that I was glaring at you right now."

"It's a good thing I've got you here to let me know." Harry's shoulders started to relax and he felt the flannel in Draco's hand rub gently over his face. "I can do that, you know. I'm not a baby."

"Of course you're not. Babies cry all the time and can't take care of themselves. Oh, wait…"

Harry was shocked for a moment at what Draco said. Was he a baby? He felt like it at times, but Uncle Sev had said…

Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder. "I'm teasing, Harry. Just playing with you."

Harry relaxed at Draco's words. Of course he was teasing, boys did that all the time. More than a few times he had paid attention to the things that the boys around the Great Hall said to each other. A lot of it he didn't understand, but some of it sounded like the laughing conversations that Dudley had with his friends, before the accident, when Harry could still hear what others said from inside his cupboard.

Harry grabbed the flannel out of Draco's hands and grinned. "Prat, snot, meany…"

"Is that the best you can do?" Draco burst out laughing. "You need to work on those insults."

Harry stuck his tongue out at him as Draco ran a comb through his hair.

"Your hair is hopeless, Harry."

"Doesn't matter if I can't see it, does it?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to run his hands through his hair.

"Of course it matters," Draco said haughtily as he straightened Harry's shirt, then patted him on the arm. "Feel a bit better now?"

"Yeah," Harry said, astonished to realise that Draco had been distracting him. "I actually do."

~HPSSHPSS~

Lupin was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands when Severus emerged from Harry and Draco's room. He looked up when Severus sat in his chair. "Is Harry okay?" Lupin asked.

"He will be," Severus answered and Lupin nodded sadly.

"I never thought he would react that way," Lupin said, running a hand through his hair. "That he would be afraid of me. If James and Lily could see what has been done to him…" Severus watched as Lupin struggled to finish the thought, but then gave up with a groan.

Severus sighed. "I should have been aware of how he would take it. He was never wanted by the Dursleys, so why would I want him?"

"You…You helped him," Lupin said softy.

"What did you expect me to do, Lupin," Severus snarled. "Lock him in the cupboard? I think he had quite enough of that when he was living with his relatives."

"Lock him…_what_?" Lupin was on his feet. "You mean to tell me that those…those…" A growl worked its way up Lupin's throat. "I am going to _kill_ Albus!"

"Yes, well you will have to get in line," Severus said with a smirk. "Behind me and Minerva."

Lupin was shaking with anger and the hoarse growls were getting louder.

"Stop!" Severus said forcefully. "Or I will send you to your quarters and you won't meet Harry until after the full moon."

Lupin took a deep breath and held it for a count of five, then expelled it with a rush. He collapsed back onto the sofa. "Sorry," he muttered. "I hadn't realised that the instinct to protect Harry was so strong."

"You've ignored it for this long," Severus sneered. "You can continue to do so."

Lupin nodded, then turned to look as the door to the boys' room opened. Draco led a much calmer Harry into the room. Severus saw that Harry's face was freshly washed and an attempt had been made to comb the boy's hair.

"Harry," Severus said. Harry walked up to him and grasped a handful of Severus's robes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sev," Harry whispered, his face turned down.

"What are you sorry for?" Severus asked.

"For hitting you," Harry blushed a deep red. "And for thinking that you were going to send me away."

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I understand, Harry. I should have told you about Mr. Lupin before I brought him here."

Harry just shrugged and released his hold on Severus's robes.

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him over to where Lupin stood. "Harry, this is Remus Lupin. He's going to be helping Lizzy with your schooling and Professor Flitwick with your magic."

Harry's fingers twitched at his side for a moment and then he put out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin," he said.

Lupin took Harry's hand and shook it briefly. "I'm glad to be here, Harry. I look forward to helping you."

"Uncle Sev says that you knew my parents," Harry began, his hands twisting in front of him. "Is that true?"

Lupin smiled. "Yes, I was one of James's best friends. I can tell you a lot of stories."

Severus felt the familiar twist of anger and jealousy in his gut as a smile lit Harry's face, but then Harry put his hand on Severus's arm. "My Uncle Sev tells me wonderful things about my mum; it'll be nice to hear things about my dad, too."

"I'll be happy to tell you anything you want to hear," Lupin reassured him, reaching out and touching Harry's arm.

Harry leaned his head against Severus's side and Severus felt the anger and jealousy disappear in a rush. The boy was his.

~HPSSHPSS~

The sound of the doors opening when Uncle Sev came into the Great Hall with Mr. Lupin in the middle of dinner caused the volume of the chattering voices of the students to lower somewhat and then start back up at a higher level. While there was some pointing and staring at the two men, Draco noticed that the only people who seemed truly interested in Mr. Lupin's appearance in the Great Hall were sitting at the staff table. Professor McGonagall had a wide smile, while Professor Dumbledore looked shocked and worried.

As the two men approached the staff table, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey got out of their seats and hugged Mr. Lupin. Professor McGonagall whispered something into Mr. Lupin's ear that made him laugh. Professor Flitwick vigorously shook his hand, while gesturing with the other hand. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet, but didn't shake Mr. Lupin's hand. He said something that Draco couldn't hear, but it wiped the happiness off of Mr. Lupin's face. Uncle Sev replied to whatever Professor Dumbledore said, making the Headmaster frown briefly before reapplying his smile. Draco recognized the mask on Professor Dumbledore's face, because his father did that sort of thing all the time. The only difference was that Father had a better mask and would never have allowed the frown to slip out. Uncle Sev looked quite happy with himself in a sneering sort of way as the Headmaster sat back down and Uncle Sev and Mr. Lupin continued down to the end of the table.

"Is something wrong?" Harry whispered.

"No, why?" Draco asked back.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden," Harry said.

"I'm just looking at Uncle Sev and Mr. Lupin. Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem happy that Mr. Lupin is here." Draco watched with interest as the Headmaster ate his dinner while speaking to Professor McGonagall sitting next to him. Professor McGonagall seemed completely relaxed, chatting away while sipping her tea as if nothing different was happening. Professor Dumbledore's mask stayed in place during the conversation, not slipping again after the first time. Draco would never have known it was false, except that it reminded him of his father's face when Father entertained people he didn't really like, but needed to please in order to stay in good with the Ministry.

"Professor Dumbledore. He's the Headmaster, isn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco replied. "He's here for most of the meals. I forgot that you hadn't met him."

"I did sort of meet him when I was Sorted. He was in the room with Uncle Sev and Professor McGonagall. I remember that Uncle Sev seemed angry with him, but I couldn't hear what everyone was saying." Harry took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "I'm not sure, but I think Professor Dumbledore was upset because the Hat put me in Slytherin."

Draco laughed. "He probably was since both of your parents were in Gryffindor. I think everyone expected you to go there, even Uncle Sev. Sometimes when he tells the stories at night, it's almost as if he's surprised that you're there."

"In Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Not just that, but also living with Uncle Sev. From the way he talks about your father -or rather avoids talking about him- it's like he expected to hate you just as much. He might have if you had been Sorted into Gryffindor." Draco shuddered to think that the Hat had almost Sorted _him_ into Gryffindor. He made a vow right then never to mention that particular conversation to anyone.

"I can see that, especially with the way he used to treat Neville," Harry agreed. "I asked the Hat not to Sort me if I was going to be taken away from Uncle Sev."

"You asked the Hat not to Sort you?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry said and then shrugged. "I was afraid and I think the Hat knew that, so it put me in Slytherin."

Draco looked up as Uncle Sev arose from the table with Mr. Lupin. Mr. Lupin was speaking and Uncle Sev looked like he wished Mr. Lupin would shut up. It made Draco wonder why Uncle Sev had invited Mr. Lupin to come when it was obvious that he didn't like him.

Uncle Sev stopped at the table and stood behind Draco. "Take Harry back home when you're finished. Mr. Lupin and I have an appointment with the Headmaster this evening. I expect we'll be rather late."

"Of course," Draco replied and watched as they walked off.

"He said 'home'," Harry breathed. "Like he meant it."

"He meant it, Evan," Draco said. "He wouldn't say it if he didn't. Are you still worried that he's going to send you away? You really need to stop that if you are."

"No, I believe him." Harry said, and he almost meant it.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Life is so much better with reviews. I've had a couple people ask and I've changed the summary, but I'll put it here also. This is a Snape adopts Harry and Harry gets a family story. There will be no slash, no sex, no pairings._

_Thanks to my beta's as always, they are so wonderful._

_And as everyone knows, I don't own any HP characters except the OC's. Everything else is JKR's._

**Chapter 20**

Lupin matched Severus's stride during the trip to the headmaster's office. "Albus is not happy about this," he said.

Severus's lips twisted, but he did not look at Lupin. "No, he's not. You must be prepared for this conversation. Albus will look at you with the utmost disappointment. It is even possible that he will lose that infernal twinkle for a time. He will try to manipulate the situation and say that surely I needn't take on the responsibility of having to pay you, but in the end you _will_ remain in my employ. Do not think for an instant that I will not send you away if you give in to any of Albus's demands."

Lupin nodded thoughtfully. "I never thought that I would be…siding with you over him."

"Yes, imagine that," Severus smirked as Lupin grimaced. "Albus has tried to 'manage' everyone to the point that we all feel that we have no free will. He is learning that the more he tries to control the situation, the more that control slips away from him."

Severus's eyes slid over to Lupin. "Stand up straight. I am not going to have you looking like a harsh word from Albus will send you crashing to the ground, you need to look like you mean this."

Lupin immediately straightened his shoulders. "Anything else?" he asked in a teasing voice that caused Severus to scowl.

"I know it's difficult, but try to look confident and resolved," Severus said sarcastically. "He will be less inclined to push the matter if you act like this is actually what you want."

Lupin smiled sadly. "I can't say that this is what I hoped for, Harry really deserved better than the Dursleys. However, now that I'm here, it's exactly what I want."

Severus nodded silently.

Minerva met them at the base of the stairs, standing next to the gargoyle. She looked Lupin up and down, then nodded. "You'll do," she said, laying a hand on his arm. "Don't let him guilt you into anything."

"So Severus has said," Lupin said crossly. "Has Dumbledore really changed that much, or was I just oblivious the first time around?"

Severus snorted. "Oblivious," he said snidely.

Minerva led the way up the stairs. When they entered the office, Albus was sitting behind his desk with his hand folded in front of him. He stood as Lupin entered the room.

"Remus," Albus said. "I am surprised to see you here."

Lupin sat in the chair farthest from the door. "I gathered that at dinner, Albus."

Severus took the seat next to Lupin. "Is there a problem, Albus?"

Albus looked at Severus without the twinkle. "Was there a reason why you did not alert me that you had contacted Remus?"

"No reason," Severus said. "I did not realise that you required me to ask permission for whomever I brought in."

Albus leaned forward. "You don't need permission, of course. I just would have liked to know in advance so that arrangements could be made for his housing and pay."

Severus waved a hand. "That will not be necessary, Albus. I have set up rooms next to mine that have not been used in decades. They are warded so that no one can enter or leave for the four days of the full moon. Lupin has seen and approved the rooms."

Lupin sat back in his chair and crossed his legs as if he had no worries at all. Severus was almost impressed. "And with the Wolfsbane that Severus will be providing," Lupin said, his voice steady, "there won't be any reason for concern. Since I will be able to keep my human mind during the transformation, most of what I'll do during the phases of the moon is sleep."

"I see," Albus said, his face reflecting his unhappiness with the situation. "Well, then, I'll have Minerva draw up a contract for Remus and after we agree on salary, we can make him a teacher. Perhaps he could offer his services to others when he's not with Harry."

Severus smiled. "Lupin and I have already executed a contract. I have hired him to work solely with Harry and Draco. He will be paid directly from my accounts."

Albus's eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that? It would be much better if he were paid through the school accounts."

"No, Albus, it would not be better," Severus said, not looking away from the headmaster's face. "I want his focus to be on my two boys exclusively. If I allow you to make him a Hogwarts professor, he will wind up with a dozen different students to tutor privately and I'm afraid I can't have that."

The Headmaster's hand twitched and Severus knew that someone with less self control would be pulling out their own hair by now.

Albus turned to look at Minerva and Lupin. "Minerva, would you and Remus please excuse us? I would like to speak to Severus privately."

Minerva rose gracefully to her feet, followed closely by Lupin. "Of course, Albus," she said and they both exited the office.

Once the door was closed, Albus turned back to Severus. "Why would you contact Remus?" he demanded. "There were plenty of capable people on the list I provided you at the beginning of the term."

"You know why I didn't want anyone on that list. We discussed it." Severus glared at the headmaster, quickly losing what little patience he had. "I need help with Harry, and I found Lupin. Why would I not bring him in? He knew Harry's family and is the closest thing to a relative from his _father's_ side that Harry has." Severus spat out the word _father. _

Albus did not try to hide his disappointment. "Why didn't you come to me when you found Remus? I could have assisted you in finding someone more suitable."

Severus could not believe what he was hearing. "Are you telling me that you think Lupin is not _suitable_ to teach Harry? _You_ who did everything you could to protect him when he and his little band of terrorists were running around the school doing whatever they pleased?"

"I did not think that you and he would be able to coexist peacefully, given your past."

"Is _that_ why Lupin's name was not on the list?" Severus scowled. "Because you believe that we are unable to behave like adults? I do not accept that. You have some other reason for not wanting Lupin here."

Albus said nothing, his troubled gaze never leaving Severus's.

"Fine," Severus growled contemptuously after a moment. "Keep your little secrets. However, Lupin will remain in my employ. I have an agreement with him and I'm not inclined to break it."

Albus sighed. "I really can't allow having an adult in the school without a teaching contract of some kind."

Severus started at him without blinking. "Are you sure that's how you want it to be?"

"I'm afraid I have no other choice," Albus said, the twinkle returning to his eyes. Severus knew that he thought he was going to get his way and Lupin would either be sent away, or given over to Albus as a Hogwarts employee.

Severus nodded once. "Mipsy," he said and his little house elf appeared at his elbow.

Albus's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Severus…" he stopped when Severus held up a hand.

"Mipsy," Severus addressed the house elf. "Please prepare the house for the arrival of four occupants this afternoon."

The house elf bowed. "Yes, Master Severus," she squeaked and popped away.

Severus stood. "If you'll excuse us, Headmaster, I need to pack and write out my resignation. You'll have it on your desk before I leave."

"Severus," Albus said harshly. "You cannot take Harry out of the school."

Severus lifted an eyebrow and sneered. "Of course I can. I am his guardian and there is no provision in the guardianship paperwork that _you_ provided stating that Harry must be educated at Hogwarts. Since you will not allow me to hire the tutor that I choose, I will take the boys to my home and have them educated privately."

Albus stood abruptly, planting his hands on the desk. "Spinners End is not safe. Harry will be exposed to the dangers that I have undertaken to protect him from."

"And we have all seen how your attempts at protecting Harry have worked out," he said scathingly. "Have you tried to cross the wards at my home recently? I had them upgraded when I became Harry's guardian._ No one_ can access my property without my permission. Not you, not Lucius or any other Death Eater. Not even the Minister of Magic himself would be able to cross the wards protecting Spinners End. I expect that Harry will be safer in my home than he is here at Hogwarts."

Albus came out from behind the desk and stood in front of Severus. "I cannot allow this. You must not leave." Albus tried to sound intimidating, but Severus could tell that he was pleading.

"Why?" Severus asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It isn't just Harry," Albus said earnestly. "You know that we still need to work on the protections for the stone."

Severus leaned forward until his face was just inches from the headmaster's. "You have one minute to convince me to stay."

Albus stared at Severus.

"Forty-five seconds," he said sarcastically.

"Lupin may remain here at the school without a contract," Albus finally said with great reluctance.

"Under my employ."

"Yes," Albus replied, his voice flat.

"We will stay," Severus said. "For now." Then he turned and left the office.

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry sat at the kitchen table, running his fingers over the letters in the beginning readers book and saying each word out loud as he figured it out. Lizzy sat next to him, quietly correcting him when he stumbled.

"Dad…sat…in…the…wall. No, it's hall. I think," Harry said, his voice uncertain, his fingers tracing over the first letter of the word.

"Hall is correct," Lizzy said and Harry nodded, then moved his fingers to the next line.

"He…" The rest of what Harry was trying to read was cut off as the door to Uncle Sev's rooms opened behind him. Harry sensed Uncle Sev walk into the room, but couldn't tell if Mr. Lupin was with him. He lifted his head, turning towards Uncle Sev as Lizzy gently pulled the book out from under Harry's hands. He heard the thump it made as she closed it.

"We'll continue on Monday," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing very well."

"Thanks," he said softly.

"Harry," Uncle Sev's voice came from the direction of the sofa. Harry got down from the chair and went to stand next to Uncle Sev's knee. He gathered a handful of Uncle Sev's robes in his hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the wool.

"Is Mr. Lupin here?" Harry asked warily.

"I'm right over here, Harry," Mr. Lupin said from the direction of the fireplace.

"Are you going to be staying here with us?" Harry wondered.

"I have my own rooms next door," was the reply. "I'll be here tomorrow and then I'll be gone for a few days while I take care of some business."

Harry relaxed somewhat at that answer. Mr. Lupin wasn't going to be here all the time, interrupting his family. He had rooms of his own.

"Where is Draco?" Uncle Sev asked.

"He went to the library with Millie and Daphne. He said he needed a book for one of his essays."

The silence that fell in the room after that was stifling. Harry clutched the handful of Uncle Sev's robes tighter, not understanding what was happening, or how to fix it.

"Uncle Sev," he finally said. "Can I go take my shower now?"

"Of course, Harry," Uncle Sev said. "We'll discuss your schedule with Mr. Lupin in the morning."

Harry nodded, then tried not to run from the room and the smothering feeling that was coming from the two men.

When Harry finished showering, he lay down on the bed and waited for Uncle Sev. He could hear voices coming from the sitting room. Uncle Sev hadn't put up the silencing charm yet, probably because it was still early and Draco wasn't back.

"I can't believe you threatened him." That was Mr. Lupin's voice. Uncle Sev's voice was deep and gravelly, whereas Mr. Lupin's voice was higher and somewhat smoother.

"He was not going to listen to reason and I needed to make it clear to him that I would not be intimidated or…bullied." Uncle Sev hesitated over the last word.

"Would you really have removed Harry from the school?" Harry's head came off the pillow at this statement.

"You know that I would and I will if it becomes necessary. I do not make idle threats. If there is any sign that Harry or Draco is not safe, we will leave. All of us. I will not have those two boys in danger just because Albus wants to manipulate the situation to his satisfaction."

Harry wondered who Albus was and if he had met him. Maybe he was one of the teachers, or a school governor like Draco's father. He would need to ask Draco if he knew who it was. Obviously it was someone that couldn't be trusted if he was making threats and trying to force people to do what he wanted.

"I know it's too late," Mr. Lupin said. "But I want to apologize for…"

"Don't," Uncle Sev interrupted. "Don't apologize, especially for Black and Potter, because I am convinced that they would never be truly sorry. I am dealing with my feelings and trying to set aside the anger; otherwise you would not be here."

Deciding that maybe he shouldn't be listening to what was certainly a private conversation, he called out, "Uncle Sev? I'm finished with my shower."

A few minutes later, Harry heard the door to their rooms open and close. Then Uncle Sev was sitting on his bed and Harry felt the now familiar tingle of the healing salve.

"Do you have questions, Harry?" Uncle Sev asked.

"About Mr. Lupin?" Harry wondered.

"That," Uncle Sev agreed. "Or anything else. You may ask me anything you like."

"Why…why don't you like Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Uncle Sev blew out a harsh breath. "That is a difficult question, Harry."

"Oh," Harry said. "I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry, Harry," Uncle Sev warned. "I did tell you that you could ask anything."

There was a bit of quiet. Harry thought that maybe Uncle Sev was thinking about what he wanted to say.

"Mr. Lupin went to school with your father and his friend, Sirius Black," Uncle Sev started. "He was part of their group of friends and…they liked to prank people."

"Were the pranks bad?" Harry asked.

"Most of them weren't bad, so much as just uncomfortable or stupid." Uncle Sev's fingers paused their movement on Harry's shoulder. "However, they took an extreme dislike to anyone who was in Slytherin."

"Why?"

Uncle Sev's fingers continued their way up his neck and began to rub salve into his jaw. "That's a long, long story, and one I think I will leave for another time. Suffice it to say that they took a particular interest in me and over the course of the next seven years, the feud between their group and me became legendary."

"They bullied you?" Harry clenched his fingers into his blankets. "Like Dudley did to me?"

"No," Uncle Sev said. "I gave as good as I got."

"But it would have been three against one," Harry insisted. "That isn't fair."

"Actually it was four, and you're right, under normal circumstances it would not have been fair, but your mum, she liked me and helped me get back at them at times."

"So that's why you don't like my dad or Mr. Lupin? Because they pranked you in school?"

"That is part of it," Uncle Sev replied.

"Why did you ask Mr. Lupin to come and help if you don't like him?" Uncle Sev's hand brushed over Harry's ear.

"He's the best one to help me with you, Harry. I'll set aside the past in order to help you get better."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling a warm glow start in the middle of his chest. Uncle Sev liked him enough to bring in someone he hated to help. "So you really do…like me."

Uncle Sev laughed, a low rumble that came from his chest. "Yes Harry, I do like you. Quite a bit, actually."

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco walked in between Millie and Daphne on the way back to Uncle Sev's rooms. His book bag with the new library books swung at his side, occasionally thumping against his hip. The girls chattered to each other about the latest gossip going around the school and Draco just tuned it out.

As they turned the corner, Draco saw Mr. Lupin emerging from Uncle Sev's living quarters. He threw a hasty goodbye to the girls and raced to catch up with Mr. Lupin.

"Mr. Lupin!" he called and the man stopped to wait for him.

"Draco," he said with a small smile that made Draco breathe a silent sigh of relief. "How may I help you?"

"I wanted to ask…about my father," Draco said, looking down slightly.

"Ah," Mr. Lupin said. "Why don't we go to my quarters for a moment?"

Draco nodded and followed Mr. Lupin down the hall to his rooms. The sitting room was small and sparsely furnished. Draco sat on the sofa and Mr. Lupin took the chair next to him.

"What is it you would like to know?" he asked.

"Well…" Draco hesitated, not sure how to phrase the question. "I noticed that you recognized my name when we were introduced."

Mr. Lupin nodded encouragingly. "Yes, I did. Go on."

"You seemed to have a negative reaction, and I wondered if…if…my father had done something bad to you." Draco huffed a relieved breath at managing to get the question out as steadily as he had.

Mr. Lupin sat back in his chair and gazed calmly at Draco. "Your father and I do not get along. I cannot tell you why at this point. However, I will tell you that you are not your father, and I will not treat you as such. Is that what you were worried about?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said, looking directly into Mr. Lupin's face for the first time since entering the room. "I decided that I couldn't be the kind of person my father wanted me to be. That's why Uncle Sev is now my guardian."

"I understand," Mr. Lupin smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, Draco. I am here to help Severus with you and Harry, not to judge you based on your father. If we were all judged on that basis, Harry would not be living with Severus right now."

"No," Draco laughed. "That's certainly true. From what I can tell, Uncle Sev hated Harry's dad."

"He did," Mr. Lupin replied. "For him to set that aside, to be willing to take in Harry, speaks volumes about his character. I would hate to fall short in comparison."

Mr. Lupin glanced at his watch. "It's after curfew. You had better go home before Severus sends out a search party."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, getting off the couch. "Thank you for talking to me."

"Anytime, son," Mr. Lupin said. "I'm available anytime you need me."


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews make my days better._

_Thanks to my beta's Badgerlady and Crescent. They are the best!_

_As always, except for the OC's, I own nothing. JKR owns it all._

**Chapter 21**

Harry decided that he really didn't like history very much. Mr. Lupin had brought home several history books to help teach Harry about Merlin and magic and the Goblin Wars, but as much as Harry tried to pay attention and remember some of the things that Mr. Lupin was saying, his head just couldn't seem to hold any of the information and his mind kept wandering off to other places. How cold was it outside? Where was Draco, or Neville? Since it was Halloween, would there be anything special at dinner? Harry squirmed in his seat to try to find a more comfortable spot, his fingers pulling at the edge of his jumper.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Mr. Lupin asked.

"No," Harry answered quickly and immediately tried to sit as still as possible. Mr. Lupin had come back from his business trip a week ago and although Harry was beginning to be comfortable with him, he still didn't know if admitting that he didn't like history would get him into trouble.

"Let me guess," Mr. Lupin said as he touched Harry's hands, gently pulling Harry's fingers away from his jumper. His hands were different from Uncle Sev's, rougher and broader, but with shorter fingers. "You're bored and want to go outside."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "How…how did you know?"

Mr. Lupin laughed. "There is almost no one who enjoys history when it's just lectures and memorization." He took Harry's hand and pulled him out of his chair. "Come on, let's go for a walk. I'll talk to Severus tonight about shortening your history lessons, and maybe finding a way to make them more interesting."

The hallways were quiet as Harry and Mr. Lupin walked to the main entrance. Mr. Lupin described the history classes with Binns teaching and Harry was laughing at the thought of using the class to nap.

"How did anyone learn history if everyone was asleep?" Harry asked.

Mr. Lupin chuckled. "There was always someone who was able to stay awake and take notes. Most of us managed a barely passable grade, but I don't think there were more than a few that passed their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s in history."

Harry was confused. "Why do they keep him as a teacher if he's so bad?"

A long silence followed and Harry was thinking that Mr. Lupin wasn't going to answer. "I really have no idea," he said finally.

As they came into the large open space, the bell to end the current class rang and the space was suddenly filled with students. Mr. Lupin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from walking into the crowd. "Wait for it to clear out a bit," he said.

Harry nodded, but was distracted by the sound of Ron speaking to someone close to him. Harry hadn't heard his voice in weeks, but still recognized the childish, petulant tone. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he was saying. "She's a nightmare, really."

Harry turned to ask Mr. Lupin who Ron was talking about when someone abruptly ran into him and knocked him over. Harry tumbled to the ground with whoever it was on top of him. Harry put out his arms to shove whoever it was away, but the sound of crying stopped him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked the unknown person as he felt Mr. Lupin's hands on his arms as he helped Harry to stand.

The only answer to Harry's question was a sniffling sound. He put out a hand and found that it was a girl standing very close to him as he wound up with a handful of hair. He put an awkward arm around her shoulders. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Her…Hermione," the girl said with a sniffle.

Harry felt Mr. Lupin kneel down in front of them. "Was it you that boy was talking about?" Mr. Lupin asked, his voice low and kind.

"Yes," she said, then turned and planted her face in Harry's shoulder. "No one likes me!" she wailed.

Mr. Lupin shifted next to Harry. "I'm sure that's not true," he said.

"Everyone thinks I'm a know…know-it-all!" Ah, Harry thought. This was the girl from the train, who had been helping to look for Neville's frog.

"What about Neville?" Harry asked. "He seemed to like you when you were on the train."

"I…I was just helping him," Hermione hiccupped. "We really don't speak."

Mr. Lupin stood and started leading Harry, who still had his arm around Hermione, toward the dungeons. "Let's go back to the rooms," he said. "We can talk about this there."

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus found Harry, Lupin and a first year Gryffindor…Hermione Granger, in his sitting room when he returned after the last class of the morning. Harry and Miss Granger had their heads together over one of his Braille books and Lupin was sitting in the armchair across from Severus's.

"Miss Granger," Severus said. "Why aren't you in class?"

Harry pushed his book away and stood up from the sofa, pulling Hermione up behind him. "Ron was being mean to her," he declared.

"And?" Severus said, stealing a glance at Lupin, who looked amused. Hermione fidgeted as if she wanted to blurt something out, but managed to hold it back.

"She was upset," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest as if to protect himself. "I…I brought her back here to cheer her up."

Lupin started to speak, but Severus stopped him with a sharp look. "Why were you out in halls, Evan?"

Harry shuffled his feet and hunched his shoulders, muttering something indistinguishable.

"Say it so that I can understand you, Evan," Severus said.

"I was bored," Harry said, his face pointed to the floor. "I didn't like history, so Mr. Lupin took me out for a walk." He drew in a breath. "Ron said some horrible things about Hermione, and then she ran into me."

"I'm sorry sir," Hermione said quickly. "I knocked Evan over, trying to get away from Ron."

"Miss Granger," Severus said, barely succeeding in holding back a sneer. "What happened that led Mr. Weasley to insult you?"

Hermione blushed. "I was trying to help him in Charms. He wasn't pronouncing the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell correctly and he didn't want me telling him what he was doing wrong."

Harry looked confused. "Wait a minute," he said to Hermione. "Draco taught me that spell weeks ago. Are you saying that you're only just now learning it?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said, looking thoughtful. "Maybe Professor Flitwick teaches different spells in each of his classes at different times."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. I'll ask Draco later."

"What did Mr. Weasley say?" Severus interrupted.

Harry frowned. "He said that it was no wonder that no one could stand her. That she was a nightmare."

Hermione looked at the floor, blinking rapidly. "I just wanted to help," she said softly.

"You can't help someone who doesn't wish to be assisted," Severus said. Harry gave a slight jerk of his head at the words and Severus wondered what that was about.

Hermione was nodding, a solemn look on her face. "Yes, sir," she said quietly. "I do understand that, but sometimes I get…enthusiastic."

Severus smirked at her. "Only sometimes?"

Hermione shrugged with a helpless giggle, and Severus marveled at the horrified look on Harry's face.

Lupin got to his feet. "Now that that's settled, shall we head to lunch?"

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco was not happy that a _Gryffindor_ sat with Harry at the Slytherin table for lunch. He was even more upset that she sat there again at dinner. He was going to have to speak to Harry about the proper places for Gryffindors, which was _not _at the Slytherin table. Even Neville Longbottom knew better than to sit here.

Harry was just pulling his plate to him after Draco had filled it when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Quirrell stumbled into the room and ran up to the head table, stopping in front of the headmaster.

"Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know," he said without even the hint of a stutter and then fell to the floor, banging his head on the head table on his way down.

Draco grasped Harry's arm as students throughout the hall started shrieking. When Harry flinched at the noise, Draco cast a silencing spell around the two of them. He watched as Dumbledore set off some firecrackers, then said something that seemed to calm everyone down. Soon the prefects were herding students out of the hall.

Draco dropped the silencing spell and turned to Hermione. "Are you going with your house?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said as she gathered up her book bag. Harry stood up next to her.

"Be careful," he said. "Come and see me if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Evan," she replied, then sprinted after her housemates.

Draco looked around for Uncle Sev, but didn't see him anywhere. One of the prefects was leading the first years out of the hall and he pulled Harry after them.

"Everyone is leaving," he explained. "We don't want to be left behind."

Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's arm. "Lead the way," he said, not objecting as Draco set off at a quick pace. Draco tried to keep up with the prefect, but soon lost sight of all the other students.

"Draco," Harry asked after they had started down the first set of stairs, "Why did they send us to the dungeons if that was where the troll was supposed to be?"

Draco stopped suddenly and Harry stumbled into him. "That is a very good question," he said. "I don't know." Draco looked around and found that the hallway was empty. Pulling Harry into an alcove behind a suit of armor, he said quietly. "There's no one here."

"You were slowed down because of me," Harry said with a frown.

"Stop that," Draco said, shaking Harry slightly. "It's not your fault."

They leaned against the wall of the alcove for a moment, listening for the sounds of anyone coming their way.

"How would a troll get into the castle in the first place?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I have no idea," Draco said, peering around edge of the alcove. "Peeves might have let it in as a joke."

"Who's Peeves?"

Draco looked at Harry in amazement. "I forgot you wouldn't know about the ghosts and such. Peeves is a poltergeist. He likes to play tricks on the students."

"Would he be able to let in a troll?" Harry asked. "I always thought that ghosts couldn't touch things."

"Peeves can," Draco replied, making sure one last time that there was no troll in sight before pulling Harry out of the alcove and moving towards their rooms. "I heard Professor McGonagall say that Peeves is not a real ghost, but a manifestation."

Harry looked confused. "How's that different?"

Draco pulled them close to the wall as they approached a corner. He waited for a moment then turned to Harry. "Put your hands on my shoulders and stay behind me."

"Be careful," Harry said, following Draco's directions.

As Draco turned the corner, he abruptly ran into someone coming from the opposite direction. With a high-pitched cry that Draco would vociferously deny later on, he fell back into Harry, knocking the both of them to the floor.

Harry breathing quickened as he pushed Draco off. "No, no!" he cried, scrambling to his feet and waving his arms about in panic. "Draco!"

Draco looked up from the floor to see Uncle Sev striding over to Harry and grasping his arms. "Stop, Evan! You are safe. Draco is safe. Stop!"

It took a minute, but Harry finally subsided, his arms dropping to his side. "Uncle Sev?" he whispered.

"Yes," Uncle Sev said, pulling Harry's hand to the crook of his elbow.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought the troll had got to Draco."

"I'm right here, Evan," Draco said, climbing shakily to his feet. He stood on the other side of Harry and grasped his hand.

Harry tried to smile, but failed miserably. "That's the second time today that someone has run into me and I've wound up on the floor." Draco squeezed his hand in reassurance.

When they started walking towards their rooms, Draco noticed that Uncle Sev was limping.

"Are you all right, Uncle Sev?" he asked.

"Perfectly," Uncle Sev snapped. "Poppy will look at it later."

Draco eyed him with suspicion, but kept his mouth closed.

"Where's the troll?" Harry asked. His knuckles were white where they gripped Uncle Sev's arm.

"He's been taken care of," Uncle Sev said. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

When they arrived home they found Mr. Lupin slumped in front of the fire, his head laid against the back of the chair and his robes torn. As Uncle Sev closed the door, he cracked an eye open. "You found them, I see," he said gruffly.

"They were left behind by their housemates," Severus growled in return, striding over to the fireplace and throwing in a pinch of Floo powder. "Poppy!" he called. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey was exiting the fireplace.

"What were you thinking, Remus?" she scolded as she handed him a vial of pain potion, then pushed the ruined robes off his shoulder, exposing an obviously dislocated shoulder and a huge bruise traveling down the front of his chest. "Taking on a mountain troll by yourself?"

"It really wasn't my idea, Poppy," Mr. Lupin replied after he had drunk the potion. He sighed as she smoothed the numbing salve over his shoulder. "He was heading for the girls' bathroom and who knew if there was anyone in there? I couldn't chance it."

Poppy looked over at Uncle Sev and he moved behind Mr. Lupin as Poppy grasped his arm and pushed the dislocated shoulder back into place. Mr. Lupin winced, then let his head fall back again.

"Rest for tomorrow, then come to see me Saturday morning." She glared at Mr. Lupin until he nodded his assent. Then she turned to Uncle Sev. "Make sure he gets another pain potion tonight and rub plenty of bruise salve on him several times tomorrow."

Uncle Sev sneered and looked like he was going to refuse, but finally agreed to do it.

"Now, Severus," Poppy said imperiously. "Sit down and let me look at your leg."

"It's nothing," Uncle Sev said, not moving from his spot. "It will heal on its own."

"Sit down, Severus, or I will _Stupefy_ you and haul you to the infirmary myself."

Draco snickered as Uncle Sev sat, drawing his eyes to the two boys. "Go to your room," he said with a scowl.

"But, it's early!" Draco whined.

"Out," Uncle Sev said, his voice uncompromising. "Go amuse yourselves somewhere else, or I'll send you to bed."

With an aggrieved sigh, Draco led Harry into the bedroom.

~HPSSHPSS~

"Why do you think Uncle Sev's leg is hurt?" Harry whispered to Draco as they sat on the floor with the charmed playing cards.

"The troll must have done it," Draco replied.

"No, Madam Pomfrey said Mr. Lupin was alone when he fought the troll." Harry's voice dropped even further. "Do you think he was attacked?"

"Who would attack him, Harry?"

Harry thought about it. "Your father?"

There was a pause of silence. "I suppose it could have been," Draco said slowly. "But why now? Why not right after Uncle Sev had the guardianship papers filed?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm worried about Uncle Sev. What if someone hurts him really badly and he can't get to Madam Pomfrey for help?"

"Harry," Draco said. "Don't worry about it. Uncle Sev is an adult and he can take care of himself."

"I suppose," Harry said reluctantly, but in the back of his mind was the thought that if something terrible happened to Uncle Sev, Harry would wind up back at the Dursleys'. Harry wasn't going to allow that to happen under any circumstances, so he was going to have to pay closer attention to Uncle Sev. He didn't quite know how he was going to accomplish this feat, but he'd figure it out one way or another.

Harry forced his mind away from Uncle Sev and back to Draco. "Hermione told me that her class was only learning the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell today," he said as he felt the ridges on the cards for the next one to play. "Do you think that Professor Flitwick teaches different spells to the different classes?"

Harry heard Draco hitch in a breath. "No," Draco said. "He taught it to us today also."

"Then why did you tell me that you learned it weeks ago?" Harry asked, trying not to be upset that Draco had lied to him.

"I already knew how to do it and Professor Flitwick had mentioned in class that day that it was one of the spells we'd be learning." Draco paused for a moment. "I wanted to help you learn something magic and it was the only spell I could think of that was easy enough and had a way for you to know if it worked."

Harry nodded as he placed a card down. "Okay, but don't lie to me again. I don't like it."

Harry felt Draco's hand on his. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can't promise that it will never happen again, but I'll do my best not to."

Harry gripped Draco's hand briefly. "Play your card," he said.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks to my beta's Badgerlady and Crescent for all their help, I couldn't do it without them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters. JKR owns everything else.

**Chapter 22**

It snowed the second week in December, and Draco was anxious to get Harry outside the castle. As Thursday and Friday crawled by, Draco took every opportunity to climb up onto the sill of one of the deep-set windows on the second floor and haul Harry up next to him.

"I've never seen snow," Harry said late Friday afternoon, his fingers pressed onto the cold glass. Draco placed his fingers next to Harry's and watched the fog on the window retreat from around the warmth of their skin.

"It never snowed where your relatives live?" Draco asked, hungrily watching the fat, wet flakes piling up on the ground. The sun was setting, peeking out from below the edge of the heavy clouds and sending faint gleams of light out over the white expanse. When Draco was little, Mother would let him out just as the snow began to fall, to run for a few minutes in excited joy at the cold wet flakes hitting his face. He had stopped doing that when he turned nine, because Father said it wasn't _befitting a Malfoy_. Draco figured that since he really wasn't a Malfoy anymore, he could go back to being excited about the snow.

"I don't know if it ever snowed there," Harry said. "If it did, I was probably locked in my cupboard."

Draco's teeth clenched at the nonchalance of Harry's statement and he wanted to say something biting about Harry's relatives, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't," Harry murmured and Draco forced himself to relax. After a moment of watching Harry, he turned back to the window.

"Tell me what you see out there," Harry requested.

~HPSSHPSS~

Saturday morning, Draco practically shoved Harry into his gloves and hat after breakfast.

"What's the rush?" Harry laughed as Draco wound the scarf around his neck. "The snow isn't going to disappear before we get out there."

"Everyone else will get to the good snow first!" Draco exclaimed. "We need to go!"

Draco rushed out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry to struggle behind him. "Draco!" Harry called and Draco skidded to a halt, then ran back to Harry.

"Sorry," he panted. "I forgot." He turned his back to Harry. "Put your hands on my shoulders and jump up. I'll piggy-back you outside."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm not going to be carried like a baby!"

"It's not like carrying a baby, you'll be riding on my back. Boys do it all the time." Draco reached back and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on!"

Draco felt Harry's hands on his shoulders. "Now jump up and wrap your legs around my waist."

After two fumbling attempts, Harry managed to climb onto his back with the help of one of the tables. He clutched Draco's shoulders as Draco half-walked, half-ran out of the castle and into the snow.

The grounds were filled with laughing students from every year and Draco wound his way through the snow-forts, snowmen and snowball fights to find a clear spot where he and Harry could play without Harry getting in the way of everyone else. He spotted Ron Weasley off in a corner with a couple of other Gryffindor boys and deliberately turned in the opposite direction.

He eventually found a spot near the far edge of the Quidditch pitch and within sight of the front gate to the school.

"Let go," he said and Harry released his grip on Draco's shoulders and slid his legs down until he was standing ankle deep in the snow.

Draco showed Harry how to build a wall of snow, guiding his hands to shape the snow into roughly brick shaped objects and then placing them on the wall and smoothing the seams. Once Harry caught on, he spent the next two hours with a delighted grin on his face. His end of the wall was ragged and wound drunkenly for several feet, while Draco's side was smooth and straight, but Draco decided that it didn't matter as long as Harry was enjoying himself.

By the time Draco called a halt, most of the snow in the surrounding area was scraped up into the wall, dried grass and leaves showing through the thin layer of frost that was left.

Harry took Draco's arm as they made their way around the end of the Quidditch pitch to go back into the castle.

"That was great!" Harry exclaimed. "I didn't know snow could be fun."

"Next time, we'll build a snowman," Draco promised and Harry nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Maybe…" Draco started, but something caught his eye and he turned his head to see who was coming towards them. He felt all the blood rush from his face when he realised that Professor Quirrell, still in his turban but also wearing a heavy winter cloak and thick leather gloves, had let his father into the grounds. They were looking at each other, so there was chance, a very small one, to be sure, that Father hadn't seen him or Harry yet.

Draco grasped Harry's arm and began backing toward the corner of the Quidditch pitch a few feet away. His father's voice floated over to them.

"I was most grateful to receive your invitation, Quirinus," Father was saying in his snottiest voice. It was the voice he used with underlings, Muggleborns and half-bloods. People that would never be allowed into Father's sphere of friends and as such did not deserve respect. It was Father's opinion that simply granting such lowly humans an audience was enough to tarnish his reputation and Father did all he could to avoid it.

"I am honored that you accepted, Lord Malfoy." Draco's eyes widened with shock at the sound of Quirrell's voice. Where was the stutter?

Harry had his head tilted, listening to the voices coming towards them.

"Why…" Harry started, but Draco quickly put a finger on Harry's lips to keep him quiet and Harry nodded his understanding. One, two, three more steps and they were against the vertical beam that comprised the southeast corner of the pitch and Draco led Harry around the corner. When they could no longer see the professor and Father, Draco pulled Harry underneath the tapestries that indicated this corner was reserved for Hufflepuff students.

The area underneath the stands was dim, with only the occasional shaft of weak winter light shining through where the long yellow and black tapestries didn't quite meet. Crisscrossing beams overhead cast even darker shadows along the backside of the tapestries and the ground. Draco pulled one of the tapestries that led to the Quidditch pitch aside to see that the center of the field was empty, although judging from the piles of snow and lopsided snowmen staggered around the area, there had been students here recently.

Draco pulled his head back behind the tapestry and moved Harry's arm to lie around his waist. They began walking away from the sound of the voices as quickly as they could, but it was still far too slow for Draco's peace of mind. Draco had to keep an eye on the ground to watch for debris, and an eye on Harry to make sure he didn't hit his head on something, and an eye on the tapestries to see if (when) Professor Quirrell and Father pulled them aside to look underneath. He just didn't have enough eyes for all of that and as a result, they had travelled little more than a dozen yards when Harry tripped on a forgotten bit of wood and fell to the ground with a soft cry.

"What was that?" Lucius asked.

"P…pr…prob…ably j…just a b…b…bird," Quirrell replied and Draco did not fail to notice that the stutter was back.

Lucius made a disbelieving noise, one that Draco knew intimately. It meant that Father thought Quirrell was an idiot, and was going to find out for himself exactly what was going on underneath the Quidditch stands.

Draco shoved the panicky feeling that surged in his stomach away as the sound of boots crunching through the snow and dead grass came closer and closer.

He pressed his mouth against Harry's ear. "I'm going to pick you up," he breathed. "We need to run."

Harry nodded faintly, his hand over his mouth to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. Draco stood and pulled Harry over his shoulder, so that Harry's arms were hanging down his back.

"Hang on," Draco said softly and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's torso as Draco took off at a dead run.

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry hung on as Draco sprinted, the blood rushing to his head and making him feel dizzy. He pressed his face to Draco's back to try to stop the spinning, but all it did was intensify the feeling that he was going to vomit at any moment.

The sound of Draco's shoes landing on the ground frightened him and Harry kept waiting for Draco to run into something, or trip and fall. At that moment, Harry was sorry that Flitwick's hearing charm had worked at all, and wanted to beg Uncle Sev to cancel it. He felt helpless and weak and hated those feelings. They reminded him too much of living with his aunt and uncle.

The moment Harry dreaded came too soon and the sound of Draco skidding out of control hit his ears just as Harry was flung off Draco's shoulder. He hit the cold, hard ground, forcing the air out of his lungs and causing a flare of pain up his damaged leg. As he gasped for breath, Draco's voice came from just a few inches away. "I'm going to find help," he whispered. "Don't move."

Harry rolled onto his side and curled up, pulling his knees up to his chest. He didn't understand why Draco had suddenly pulled them away from Professor Quirrell and whoever it was he had with him, but he didn't question that it must be bad.

Harry was startled as a voice came from a short distance away. "Draco," the voice said. "How…interesting to find you here."

"Father," Draco's voice sounded strangled, like he was choking on something. Harry clenched his jaw and began to lever himself to his feet, his leg protesting loudly. He reached out a hand, searching for something to hold onto. His sense of direction was shattered and he had no idea where to go. All he knew was that he had to do _something_ to help before Draco's father hurt him. He shuffled forward until his hand touched a beam. Keeping his hand on the beam, he reached forward, hoping to find another one.

"You will come with me," Draco's father was saying. "We have much to _discuss_." Harry doubted that talking was what Draco's father had in mind.

"I am not going with you," Draco said defiantly, although Harry could hear his voice shaking.

"You have little choice in the matter," Lucius said. "S_tupefy!"_

Harry cried out and stumbled in the direction of the voices. "What was that?" Lucius growled.

Footsteps came nearer and Harry turned to run, but smacked into the beam behind him. A hand latched onto his shoulder, then just as quickly let go. Harry's forehead exploded with pain and he crumpled to the ground, grinding his palms into his eyes to try to stop the overwhelming agony.

"It's Snape's brat," Harry heard Quirrell say through the raging torment and the sounds of screaming that Harry dimly thought must be coming from him. "He's blind and deaf."

"Leave him," Lucius replied indifferently. "I have what I came for, and if he can't identify us, so much the better."

"We should kill him," Quirrell said softly and Harry was certain that he must have heard him wrong. The spiking edges of the daggers digging into his forehead must have affected his uncertain hearing.

"Killing him would just lead to questions," Lucius's voice was moving away. "I can't afford that kind of attention right now."

The man standing next to Harry moved away. The pain in his head faded somewhat and he pushed to his hands and knees, hearing the two men start to walk away.

"Draco," Harry tried to call out, but his voice was hoarse and faint from screaming. He slowly crawled forward, scraping his hands and knees on the ground, until his hand felt the bottom edge of a tapestry. He used it pull himself up, then stumbled out into the snow. He could feel the sun on his head, so knew that he was outside of the Quidditch pitch.

"Draco!" he called again, slowly pushing one foot out to make sure that nothing was blocking him and then another, with his hands stretched out in front of him. The sound of the men's boots faded, then Harry heard the clang that indicated the front gate had opened, and then closed. Harry dropped to his knees in despair. Draco was gone.

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus entered the Great Hall for lunch, his eyes automatically going to the spot at the Slytherin table where his boys normally sat. The spaces were empty, so he detoured over to the table.

"Miss Greengrass," he said to the girl sitting opposite the empty spots. "Where are Evan and Draco?"

Daphne looked up, carefully setting her sandwich back onto her plate, then used a serviette to wipe her mouth as she swallowed the bite she had just taken. "The last I saw of them, Professor, they were outside in the snow."

"Around the bottom corner of the Quidditch pitch, facing the gate," Millicent put in helpfully.

"Are they in trouble?" Daphne asked, concern clearly written on her face.

"Not unless they've done something wrong, Miss Greengrass." He looked carefully at her face. "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"No, sir," she replied.

Severus nodded in acceptance, then turned and walked to the back of the Great Hall towards the teachers' antechamber to retrieve his spare winter cloak. The boys had probably just lost track of time, but Severus would have some strong words with them about paying attention and not missing meals because they were busy.

Fastening the cloak, Severus opened the front doors to the castle. What had begun the day as a pristine field of white was now a churned up mess of snow, mud and leaves, with hundreds of footprints going in every direction. Severus sneered at the sight, pulled his cloak a bit closer around him and headed off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

As he neared the pitch, he saw a dark blob in the snow near the Gryffindor end of the stands. He thought that it must be an abandoned cloak, but when it moved, Severus went to investigate. When Severus was close enough to realise that it was Harry kneeling in the snow, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his small frame rocking back and forth, he began to run.

"Evan!" he called out and Harry's head snapped up.

"Uncle Sev, help!" Harry cried out.

Severus knelt down and pulled Harry close. "Are you hurt?" he asked, running his hands up and down Harry's arms. Harry was shaking and tears were streaming down his face.

"Draco's gone," Harry said. "His father came with Quirrell and they took him!"

Severus felt a deadly calm cover him like a blanket. He got to his feet and lifted Harry up, settling him on his hip.

"I promise you that we will get him back," Severus said. _And Lucius will pay for this,_ he added silently to himself.

When they reached the infirmary, Severus laid Harry onto a bed. "Stay there while I handle this," he ordered, then strode over to the fireplace.

Throwing in a handful of Floo powder, Severus called out, "Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy's private quarters!" Then he stepped through the flames.

A few moments later, he was spit out into an elegantly appointed sitting room. "Dobby!" Severus called out and the small elf instantly appeared, groveling at his feet.

"Bring Narcissa here immediately," he ordered the quivering elf. "No excuses!"

"Yes, Professor Snape, sir," he said and disappeared with a small pop.

Severus paced the floor, impatiently waiting for that dratted woman to show herself. When the door opened and she strode gracefully into the room, he launched himself at her.

"Where is he?" he demanded, his voice harsh. "Where is Draco?"

Narcissa's hand went to her throat. "He's with you," she said.

"Lucius took him!" Severus's fists clenched with fury. "We must find Draco before Lucius kills him!"

Narcissa blanched. "Pitty!" she called and a diminutive female house-elf appeared. "Where is Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

Pitty wrung her hands. "Pitty is not supposed to say, Lady Malfoy!"

"What are you not supposed to say, Pitty?" Narcissa asked with a sidelong glance at Severus. Severus realised that this was a game that the two of them played frequently.

"Pitty is not supposed to say that Lord Malfoy is in the Young Masters bedroom with Young Master!"

Severus was already hurrying out the door as Narcissa said, "Thank you for not telling me Pitty; you may return to your duties."

The door to Draco's bedroom was locked and warded and several minutes were lost carefully dismantling the wards so that Lucius would not be aware of them falling. Finally the last one was removed and Severus threw the door open and charged into the room with his wand drawn.

Draco was crumpled in a heap on the floor, his outer cloak, jumper and shirt torn from him and flung to the side. His back was a bloody mess and Lucius has his arm raised to deliver another blow with his cane.

_"Stupefy!"_ Severus yelled. The curse hit Lucius in the back with such force that he was thrown several feet, landing awkwardly on his side. Severus paid no attention to him, rushing to Draco's side.

"Get Poppy!" Severus ordered Narcissa and she disappeared out of the room. Moments later, Poppy was at Severus's side, helping him to lay Draco out flat on the stretcher she had brought with her. Together, they strapped Draco to the surface, then levitated him out of the room.

Severus turned to Narcissa. "If he ever comes near my family again, I will kill him."

Narcissa laid a hand on Severus's arm. "If he ever comes near your family again, Severus, I will let you."


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the wait, RL and all that. Thanks to my beta's Crescent and Badgerlady for their help, I couldn't do it without them.

As always, it's JKR's world, I just play in her sandbox.

**Chapter 23**

Severus stood between the two hospital beds, watching the boys sleep. _His boys, _he realised with a sense of satisfaction, quickly followed by worry, doubt and fear. All the _what if's_ from his own terrible childhood shouted for attention in his head and it took a moment to push them back into the past, where they belonged. Those things would be dealt with later, for now he needed to focus on Harry and Draco and helping them to survive to their twelfth birthday.

To his left, Draco lay on his stomach, arms and legs splayed over the bed. The sheet was pulled up to his hips and held in place with a mild sticking charm. His bare back and shoulders were red and raw, but the long, gaping tears from Lucius' cane had stopped bleeding and the edges of the wounds were beginning to show the work of the healing salve and potions. By tomorrow afternoon, his back would be free of the worst of the physical damage and the rest of the bruising would fade shortly thereafter. The fractured ribs and shattered elbow were going to take a few days and quite a bit of Skele-Gro to repair. Severus knew that the mental damage would be harder to mend.

Severus checked the warming bubble surrounding Draco's bed to reassure himself that it was holding at the right temperature. Satisfied with the results, he turned to look at small boy in the bed to his right. Unlike Draco, Harry was curled up into as tight a ball as he could get. His knees were pulled up to his stomach with the covers tucked tightly under his chin and one hand clutching the edge of the blanket. Despite the dose of Dreamless Sleep that Poppy had given him, every few minutes a tremor would pass over his frame and his breath would hitch. Remus sat on the other side of Harry's bed, his brow creased with anxious worry.

"How could this have happened?" Remus asked in a low harsh voice. "Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in the Wizarding world and Lucius Malfoy just waltzes in and takes a child he no longer has guardianship of, injuring another child on the way and Albus says that _there's nothing he can do."_ The voice deepened until it was a growl, deep in the back of his throat. It caused Severus to take a step back before he caught himself.

Slowly, Severus walked around Harry's bed, Summoning a chair as he went. He placed the chair within easy conversation distance from Lupin, but far enough away to avoid being grabbed. He lowered himself into the chair, feeling the echoes of his earlier rage swirling in the back of his mind.

Discreetly he pulled his wand and a silencing spell formed around the two of them. "Do you have any suggestions?" Severus asked roughly. "Because I can only think of one or two and neither of them are legal."

Remus smiled, a tight, angry upturn of his lips. "As much as I would love to see Lucius Malfoy dead, these two boys need you to not be imprisoned next door to a bunch of Death Eaters in Azkaban. As for Albus…" His voice trailed off and his shoulder hunched. "I don't know how you're going to protect them from him, beyond what you're doing. He seems determined to play out whatever scheme he's concocted and nothing is distracting him from it."

Severus nodded. "I've thought about one way to take all control from the headmaster."

Remus put a hand on Harry's arm as another tremor racked his body. "Pulling them from Hogwarts would only do so much. You may have them out of the headmaster's hands for a while, but Albus could convince the Ministry that you have become a danger to the boys and have them rescind the guardianships. Then we would be nothing more than fugitives, always looking over our shoulders."

Mulling the word _we _around in his head, Severus looked carefully around the room, mouthing the spell to alert him to anyone under a Disillusionment or Notice-me-not Charm.

"What is it, Severus?" Lupin asked in a near whisper.

"Put up another silencing spell," Severus said. "One that overlaps mine."

Remus cocked an eyebrow at him, but complied with his request without comment. When he had lowered his wand, nodding that it was done, Severus turned his chair to look at him more directly.

"Blood adoption," he said.

Remus let his breath out all in a rush and paled. "Severus," he started.

Severus held up a hand to stop what he was going to say. "I know. It's dangerous, it's illegal, and it's morally and ethically questionable." He stopped and looked squarely in Lupin's eyes. "Can you think of something better? Something that will protect these boys beyond anything else, even if I'm in prison? I will be _happy_ to have an alternate suggestion."

Lupin lowered his head to his hands. "No," he said in a shaky voice. "No, there's nothing I can think of. But God, Severus!" His head snapped back up. "If this gets out…"

"It won't," Severus said. "We will tell no one, not even the boys until after it's finished. Then we will leave Hogwarts and possibly Britain altogether."

"You have to give the boys a choice," Lupin said. "You can't just…"

Severus slashed his hand through the air. "I will protect Harry and Draco to the best of my ability. With my life, if necessary."

Lupin closed his eyes, the look on his face a mixture of hope and despair. "I'm with you," he sighed. "Whatever you need me to do."

They both looked up as the headmaster walked into the infirmary, followed by Poppy. Loitering outside the door were all of Harry and Draco's friends, with Lizzy keeping them from rushing in.

Severus nodded at the headmaster. "We'll continue this conversation in my quarters, after the boys are released," he said just before he dropped the Silencing Charm. Remus released his an instant later.

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco woke to find that he was in his own bed. His back ached and his elbow was crying out in pain, but he opened his eyes and turned his head to look over at Harry's bed. Harry was awake, his face turned towards Draco. Draco wondered if the Draco-shape in Harry's mind could tell that he was awake.

"Harry," Draco whispered and Harry jumped. _Apparently not,_ Draco thought.

"Draco," Harry said, climbing out of his bed and crawling into Draco's bed to lie next to him. "Are you all right? You didn't wake up and I was worried."

"I don't know," Draco said. "I don't feel as bad as I did after Father took me, but I'm not completely fine yet. Have you seen Uncle Sev?"

"No. I can't hear them either, so I think they have a Silencing Charm up."

Draco looked up as the door to their bedroom opened and Uncle Sev walked in, followed by Mr. Lupin.

Uncle Sev came around the bed and sat next to Draco. "How are you feeling?" he asked as his wand did the complicated movements for an advanced diagnostic spell.

"Sore," Draco said. "Tired. My elbow hurts the most. What happened to it?"

Uncle Sev snarled, which made Draco lean away from him. Instantly the look was gone from Uncle Sev's face. "Forgive me, Draco, I am angry at Lucius, not you. Lucius hit you with his cane. Do you remember any of it?"

Draco looked down at the covers on the bed. "Some of it," he said and to his horror, tears started welling up in his eyes. "I don't remember how I got to Malfoy Manor, or even how Fa-Lucius got into Hogwarts."

Uncle Sev nodded. "You took a blow to the head at some point. I also suspect that Lucius Obliviated you so that in the event you got away from him, you couldn't tell what happened."

Tears streaked down Draco's face in spite of his best efforts to stop them. Uncle Sev handed him a small vial of pain potion, which he downed without comment. He tried not to make a face as the nasty taste hit the back of his throat, but failed.

"Do you remember going out into the snow to play?" Harry asked tentatively.

Draco nodded as he took a sip of water from the glass by the bed. "Yes, you rode on my back out to the side of the Quidditch pitch. Then we built a snow wall. We were going to go in for lunch, but…" His voice faltered. "I don't remember anything else until Fa-Lucius was beating me."

Severus laid a hand on Draco's arm. "Chances are that you never will remember," he said in a sympathetic tone. Then he turned his attention to the other boy. "Do you remember what happened, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Some. We were going back in for lunch, but Draco yanked me under the Quidditch stands. There are drapes covering the stands, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Lupin said. "The bases of the stands are hidden."

"Right," Harry said. "We were trying to walk, but there were lots of umm…" He hesitated and Draco watched a confused look pass over his face. "I don't know what was all over the ground, but I kept tripping over things. I heard voices, but I couldn't tell who they were. Draco picked me up and he ran, but we went around a corner and he tripped and I fell on my hip. I heard Draco talking to someone. He called him 'Father'. Then the other man, I think it was Quirrell said something about…" his face scrunched up as he tried to remember. "My head hurt really badly and I thought I heard Quirrell say something about killing me, but that had to have been wrong, cause I'm still alive."

"Then what happened, Harry?" Uncle Sev asked.

"Ummm…The other man said something, but I don't remember what, and then they were gone." Harry's face crumpled. "Draco was gone."

~HPSSHPSS~

After a quiet dinner sitting at Harry and Draco's bedside, and the boys were asleep, with the alerts activated if one of them woke, Severus settled into his chair, his usual cup of tea at his side. Remus sat across from him in what Severus reluctantly acknowledged had become _his_ chair, picking at the edge of his robe as he contemplated the fire blazing in the fireplace.

"I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that Poppy wants to fix Harry's hip and leg as soon as possible," Remus said, deftly avoiding the conversation that they _needed_ to have.

"He's damaged it again," Severus said, going along with Lupin's lead for the moment. "There's no point in waiting any longer."

Remus sighed and nodded his head, his eyes not leaving the flames. "I just worry about one thing after another piled up on him. How much can one little boy take?"

"As much as he has to," Severus answered. "We will take as much of the burden off of him as possible, and help him through the rest."

Remus didn't answer.

"Out with it," Severus said gruffly. "What is bothering you?"

"I suspect you know," Remus replied. "James."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement. "I thought as much."

"The blood adoption will push aside James' blood and heritage and replace it with yours." Remus' voice was low and angry.

"Not entirely," Severus replied, trying to keep from sneering at the man who was worried about Harry remaining entirely James' son. "But, yes for the most part, I will be Harry's biological father." Severus forced himself to continue. "I don't want to eliminate James or the Potter legacy from Harry," this was said through his teeth, "but I need to protect him and Draco. If I leave any room for Lucius to claim that Draco is still his son, he will do so."

Remus growled under his breath, but said nothing.

Severus opened the book that he had pulled from his hidden bookshelves earlier in the evening, when he was trying to prepare for this conversation. Finding the appropriate page, he read the passage directly.

_Blood adoption can only be accomplished by a male wizard, in order to establish a new paternity in the subject. While it does not eliminate the entire blood heritage of the existing father, the blood of the new father will be dominant. Physical changes to the subject do not happen immediately, but will occur over time. The mother of the subject cannot be replaced and her blood and heritage will remain unchanged._

"Is there no way to regulate how much change there will be?" Remus asked harshly.

"No," Severus said, his voice clipped as he scanned the page again.

"So James' blood will be overwhelmed, leaving only a tiny amount." Remus looked like he might be ill.

"Yes." Severus ground his teeth together. "Do you have another option? I asked you this before and you couldn't come up with anything. If there is _anything _else that I can do that will protect those boys from the Ministry and that crazy, meddlesome headmaster, I would _love_ to hear it."

Remus leapt from his chair and strode over to the fireplace. "No," he snarled. "You know there's nothing. I just…"

"Don't want Harry to lose James Potter as his father? Don't want me to _be _Harry's father?" Severus felt rage building up in the back of his throat and battled it back down.

"No, I don't want James to lose his son," Remus snapped. "It has _nothing_ to do with you taking his place or with you personally. James was the only one of us to have a child and now…" He clenched his fist and struck the wall next to the fireplace.

"Harry will still be James' son, Lupin." Severus said stiffly. "But he needs a _living _father. Someone to look after him _now_. Do you honestly believe that James would not want that?"

"I don't know," Remus said miserably. "And that's the problem, isn't it? We'll never know."

The room was silent for long moments, only the snapping of the fire breaking the edgy feeling in the room.

Finally, Severus asked, "Can you accept this?"

Remus leaned his head against the mantelpiece and nodded.

"Will you help me willingly? Many of these ingredients are restricted and I could use your assistance obtaining them. Albus will not watch you as closely and a trip to visit your relatives in France will not set off any alarms."

"Yes," Remus said finally, returning to his seat. "God help me, but I'll do it. How long will the potion take once we have all the ingredients?"

"The soonest we could have it finished would be the end of June. July would be a more realistic timeframe, because of the rituals involved." Severus consulted the book again. "We'll need a private room so that we can create a ritual floor. That alone will take months as there are additional potions to create for the floor, along with the sheer number of runes needed."

"We'll never be able to create a ritual room here at Hogwarts without the headmaster finding out, and we don't dare leave Hogwarts to do it. Nowhere other than Gringotts would have wards strong enough to contain the magic."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "We have two weeks of Christmas holidays coming up. We'll spend the time before Christmas trying to find a place in the castle that can be secured from certain prying eyes. The week after, you'll go to France and start trying to find the ingredients we need."

"And somewhere in all of that planning, we'll have a real Christmas for the boys," Remus said. "I don't think either one of them have ever had a true Christmas."

Severus groaned. "Right. There will be plenty of time for all of that."

~HPSSHPSS~

Harry sat on the side of the hospital bed, plucking nervously at his pyjama bottoms. "Is it going to hurt?" he asked.

Uncle Sev sat on the bed next to him and gently removed Harry's hand before he damaged the fabric of the pyjamas. "It won't hurt while Madam Pomfrey is doing the procedure, because you'll be asleep. Afterwards, you'll have some pain for few days, but it won't be any worse than what you feel now."

Harry nodded. "And my limp will be gone?"

"Maybe not at first, but once your leg has healed properly, and after some physical therapy, it should be gone."

"Good," Harry whispered, but he was still anxious about the whole thing and his hand trembled as Uncle Sev held it. He tried to stop the shaking, but Uncle Sev tightened his grip.

"You can be nervous, Evan," he said. "It's perfectly normal."

Harry found that statement quite funny and laughed a little. "It's probably the only thing normal about me then," he said with a smile.

His head saw Madam Pomfrey approach. "Here's the first of the potions, Severus," she said, handing it to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked, sniffing the bottle, then grimacing at the horrible smell.

"This will put you to sleep," Uncle Sev said.

"It doesn't smell like the stuff you gave me the other day," Harry replied, clenching his fist around the bottle.

"Very good, Evan," Uncle Sev said with a voice that told Harry he had done well. Harry's chest swelled a bit and he wondered if that feeling was because of someone being proud of him. "It's a potion to put you into a healing coma," Uncle Sev continued. "You won't wake up no matter what happens for the next twelve hours."

"Oh," Harry said, not knowing how to feel about that. "What if I don't ever wake up?" He hated that his voice shook.

"That will not happen," Uncle Sev said firmly.

"Okay," Harry said and tipped the bottle into his mouth. He wasn't sure he completely believed Uncle Sev, but the tone of voice helped calm him. He felt the world slip sideways a bit and then he knew nothing more.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The preparation for the operation was long and tedious and Poppy snapped at Severus for hovering over her shoulder. "It's going to take as long as I need it to," she exclaimed with exasperation. "Stop looming over me like some oversized bat!"

Severus sneered at her, but he moved to the end of the bed, where he could still see everything, but not be in the way. The sterile field surrounding Harry hummed as Poppy used her wand to open Harry's hip.

"Keep the area clear of blood, Julia," Poppy said to the seventh year Hufflepuff assisting her. The girl nodded and intoned her own spell, one to gather up blood and place it in a sterile container surrounded by a stasis field until the end of the operation, when it would be magically injected back into Harry's veins.

Poppy worked quickly and efficiently, keeping up a running dialogue as she went. "See how the new fracture runs just above the old break and how the bone has calcified around that area," she pointed out to her assistant. "We'll need to remove most of that first."

Fifteen minutes later, the sound of the bone snapping caused Severus to wince, but that was the only movement he made during the entire operation. He kept his eyes firmly on Harry, watching for any sign of distress or waking, even though he knew that the potion would not allow that to happen.

Poppy set the bone, closed the incision and then replaced Harry's blood. After placing a localised stasis field over Harry's leg, she stepped back and dismissed Julia.

Leading Severus to her office, she called a house-elf and ordered tea.

"I'll give him the Skele-Gro when he wakes. Then I'll put him back into the healing coma for another twelve hours," she said and Severus nodded his acknowledgement. "Go get some rest, Severus. I'll let you know when he's awake."

"I'll stay," he said.

"You will not," she said firmly. "Remus will come up to watch him. You have Draco to look after and you look like you haven't slept in days."

Severus rubbed a hand across his face. "I haven't," he reluctantly admitted.

"Have tea," Poppy said as she poured some into his cup. "Then go sleep."

"Yes, Mum," he said dryly and she laughed.

~HPSSHPSS~

Severus watched from his chair next to the bed as the boy stirred, finally waking from the second healing coma. A hand emerged from under the blanket and Harry mumbled something unintelligible. Severus leaned forward slightly and took Harry's hand.

"What is it Evan?" he asked softly.

"Dad," Harry whispered and Severus sat back abruptly, his mind reeling. Had the boy called him Dad, or was he hallucinating?

"Evan…" Severus started, but wasn't certain what to ask. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you thirsty, son?"

A small smile crossed Harry's face. "Knew it," he murmured sleepily. "I knew you'd be my dad someday."

Severus picked up the glass of water next to the bed and placed an arm around the back of Harry's head to lift him up enough to drink. After a few sips of water, he laid the child back down and returned the glass to the bedside table.

"How do you think you know?" Severus asked.

"I thought I was dreaming," Harry said, his fingers rubbing the edge of the blanket. "I heard you talking to Mr. Lupin about an adoption. A…blood adoption. I thought that it must mean that you'll be my dad for real."

Severus jerked in his chair, shocked. How had he not known that Harry was awake? He should not have woken from the Dreamless sleep for at least another hour. He would need to talk to Poppy about how Harry was metabolising the potion and see if they needed to make any changes to the dosage.

Then he wondered how much of their conversation Harry had heard. Had he not placed the silencing spell correctly? No, he thought, shaking his head slightly, the boy's bed must have been close enough to him and Lupin that it was included in the spell. He squeezed his eyes shut and replaying the conversation the night before in his head. Had they mentioned James, or the effect of the spell in Harry's presence? They hadn't, he decided. That part of the discussion had taken place in his rooms. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to decide what to do next.

His eyes flew open and he turned his head side to side, rapidly scanning the area as he realised that they were in the middle of an open ward where anyone could be listening, including sneaky headmasters. Quickly he drew his wand and muttered the same spell he'd used the night before, followed by one to detect warm-blooded animals. It was a spell mostly used by farmers and sheep-herders, in order to keep track of their flocks, but worked just as well on humans. When he had determined that the only other presence in the area was Poppy sitting in her office, he murmured, "_Silencio", _and then waited for the magic to settle before turning his attention back to Harry "You were supposed to be asleep."

"I thought I was." Harry tried to turn onto his side, but stopped with a grimace of pain. With a sigh, he settled onto his back again. "I thought I was dreaming that Mr. Lupin was holding my hand and the two of you were talking about adopting me and Draco. I didn't know if it was real or something I had made up, and in my dream you said that it was a big secret, so I didn't want to say anything." Harry's hand clenched in Severus' larger one.

"And?" Severus asked, even though he was fairly certain of the answer.

Harry's mouth turned down slightly. "I didn't want to get my hopes up," he whispered.

The anxious feeling in Severus' stomach, caused by the fear that Harry would not ever really learn how to trust Severus completely, relaxed at the boy's words.

Severus leaned closer to Harry. "If you thought it might not be real, why did you call me Dad?"

A blush rose up Harry's neck and stained his cheeks. "I…I had just woke up and I knew you were sitting next to me. I just…umm…wanted to try it out." His hands fidgeted with the blanket. "If you didn't like it, I could blame it on the fact that I wasn't totally awake yet."

Severus smirked. "You thought about it beforehand, didn't you?"

Harry's smile lit up his face. "Yeah, I did."

Poppy chose that moment to come out of her office and head towards Harry's bed, a quill and parchment floating behind her. With a quick slashing movement of his wand, Severus lowered the silencing spell.

"Severus," she said admonishingly. "Why didn't you let me know as soon as Evan was awake?"

Severus glared at her, a look that she studiously ignored. She turned away from him to run her wand over Harry and mutter diagnostic spells.

"He has only been awake for a few moments," Severus said after she had intoned the first spell. "I was intending to let you know shortly."

"Right," she said, her tone of voice letting him know that she didn't quite believe him. She murmured another spell and the hovering quill scribbled down the results on the parchment next to her.

Severus sat back in his chair and watched her intently. "Well?" he asked sharply after a few minutes.

"One moment, Severus, please." She gathered up the parchment, sent the quill back into her office, then settled into the chair next to his.

"The procedure on his hip went fine," she said, after scanning the document in front of her. "Evan will need to stay in bed for the next twenty-four hours. He can't have any solid food, but I'll have one of the house-elves bring him plenty of liquids and broth and he can have a pain potion every six hours. After that, he can go back with you to your quarters. He should start putting weight on his leg the day after tomorrow, standing only, and with someone to support him. He can try walking a few steps on it the next day. I'll want to see you every day to scan for progress and to decide when to start physical therapy."

Severus nodded. "Fine, that's all fine, except that I'm taking him back to my quarters _now_. He can spend tonight and tomorrow in his own bed."

"That isn't a good idea, Severus," Poppy interrupted. "He needs supervision in case there's an emergency."

Severus stood, folded his arms and scowled at her. "Lupin will be there, as will I. We are perfectly capable of caring for him." His expression softened slightly. "I can't leave him here, Poppy. It's not safe enough."

Poppy sighed. "I knew you would say that."

Severus smirked at her. "I knew you had to try."

~HPSSHPSS~

Draco sat on Harry's bed, reading the next chapter in their current book. He was in the middle of describing a huge battle in space, which included all the sound effects that he thought such a battle might include; loud whooshing noises and bangs and explosions. Harry was laughing at Draco's descriptions as he bounced on the bed to accompany the sounds.

"Do spaceships make that kind of noise?" Harry asked through the laughter.

"Of course," Draco said in his _'I know everything'_ voice. "They make whatever sound I want them to make."

Harry snorted. "Right. I forgot about that."

There was a sound from the doorway and Draco looked up to find Uncle Sev leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Draco, it's nearly dinnertime," Uncle Sev said. "Go eat in the Great Hall and reassure your friends that you and Harry are recovering."

"But…" Draco started.

"The girls will be worried, Draco," Harry said. "Especially Hermione. You know how she gets."

Draco carefully put a bookmark in the book and set it on the night table as he slid off the bed with a sigh. "Yes, okay, but you owe me, Harry, and don't think I'll forget it."

He slid into his school robe, closing it up over his casual clothes, and left the room. He hadn't taken more than three steps down the dungeon corridor when it occurred to him that he was alone for the first time in days. Uncle Sev and Mr. Lupin were not hovering over him and Harry was not here, needing to be looked after. A shiver of something he was _not_ going to call fear crawled up his spine and he turned his head to look behind him.

The corridor was empty and Draco told himself sternly that Father was not here, would never be allowed into the castle again, but a week ago he had been certain that Father would not be able to get onto the grounds of Hogwarts, much less kidnap him.

With a low moan, he sprinted towards the stairs that led to the Great Hall, certain that he could hear his father's footfalls behind him. He didn't look back, although it took more strength than he thought he had. As soon as he caught up with a group of Slytherins heading that way, he fell in a few steps behind them and stayed close enough to feel a bit safer, but not close enough for anyone to notice him.

The sight of the doors leading to the Great Hall was such a relief to Draco that he felt his knees sag a little.

~HPSSHPSS~

"I may know of a suitable a room," Lupin said later that evening, after the boys were in bed and Severus had poured them each a cup of tea.

"Where?" Severus asked, his mind working through the different areas of the castle that might be available. "You're not thinking of that ridiculous shack are you?"

Lupin waved a hand, dismissing the idea. "No, of course not. The room I'm thinking of is beyond the corridor that goes past the Slytherin common room; there's a hidden passage off of one of the alcoves and the tunnel leads to a huge room. I don't know when it was last used, but it looked like it might have been for dangerous experiments."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Lupin. "How did you find it?"

Lupin's gaze never wavered as he calmly folded his hands in his lap. "I used to know most of the hidden passages in the castle. This is one that I discovered in my seventh year, but never explored beyond a quick turn around the room. It was just before NEWTs and there was hardly any time for sleeping, much less exploring."

"Hmmm," Severus said, not really certain if he believed him or not.

"We could ask Minerva to spend some time with the boys, and have a look at the room tomorrow," Lupin suggested. "If it's a workable space, we would be able get started with the potions and runes right after I return from France."

Severus nodded abruptly and rose to his feet. "I'll ask her," he said and stalked from the room.

The trip up to Minerva's rooms was quiet, as all but the seventh years were in their common rooms for the night. Several of the portraits watched him as he passed and Severus knew that the headmaster would know within minutes where he was going.

He knocked briskly on her private door and it was opened within seconds by a house-elf dressed in a Hogwarts tea towel. Severus looked down at the tiny creature with surprise. Minerva rarely had a house-elf attend her.

"How may Dotty help you, Professor Snape sir?" the house-elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"Tell Professor McGonagall that I wish to speak with her," he said.

Dotty bobbed her head and indicated that Severus should enter the room. "Missus Professor McGonagall not be here Professor Snape sir. She be with the headmaster. You wish to wait?" Dotty was wringing her hands anxiously.

"Yes," he said and sat down in one of her wing chairs. "Bring me some tea."

Dotty disappeared without a sound.

He was halfway through his cup when Minerva entered the room. "Severus," she said and came to sit across from him in the other wing chair. "Dotty told me that you were here. What do you need to see me about that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Severus set his teacup aside. "I need to ask if you would be willing to stay with Harry for a few hours tomorrow morning. He will be allowed out of bed by tomorrow afternoon, but I should be back by then."

Minerva considered him for a moment. "Yes," she finally said. "I don't know what you and Remus are planning to do, but don't make me regret it."

Severus grimaced at her. "No promises," he muttered and she sighed.


End file.
